A story of Hyuuga Hinata
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Inilah kisah Hyuuga Hinata, bagaimana kisah gadis remaja itu? last chappie! warning: OOC, crack pairing,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam saja

Warning: OOC, saya adalah author baru mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan

Pagi itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang mengerjap-kerjapkan mata lavendernya yang indah untuk beradaptasi dengan silaunya cahaya pagi yang masuk melalui jendela besarnya itu. Lalu ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia bergumam.

"Selamat pagi" .

Setelah itu ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Ia mengganti gaun tidurnya tadi menjadi seragam putih dengan dasi berwarna merah dan blazer putih gading yang tersemat lambang konoha high school dan juga rok mini berwarna hitam, Konoha High School terletak di Kota Konoha.

Ia hanya menyematkan sedikit lipgloss dan mengucir rambutnya menjadi kucir satu dan turun kebawah. Disana telah menunggu kakak sepupunya dan adiknya yang sedang sarapan dengan omelet dan jus jeruk.

"Selamat pagi Hinata" sapa kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Pagi Hinata-nee" sapa adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan mata lavender.

"Pagi Neji-nii, Hanabi" dan gadis yang dikenal bernama Hinata itu duduk di kursinya dan seorang maid datang membawakan sepiring penuh omelet dan jus jeruk.

"Terima kasih Suzu-san" kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Kembali Hinata-sama".

Setelah itu Hinata memulai topik baru, tentang kedatangan papanya.

"Neji-nii apa papa akan datang hari ini?" kata Hinata sambil memasukkan omelet ke mulutnya.

"Kemungkinan besar tidak, maaf Hinata".

"Berarti papa tidak akan melewatkan malam minggu ini dengan kita dong?" rujuk Hanabi.

"Sepertinya begitu" kata Hinata dengan muka sedih.

"Kalau begitu hari ini Hanabi akan pergi ke mall sama teman teman Hanabi!" kata Hanabi bersemangat

"Bolehkan? Hinata-nee?" rengek Hanabi

"Boleh kok Hanabi, paling Neji-nii juga akan pergi bersama Tenten-nee dan aku juga akan pergi menginap di rumah temanku" kata Hinata dengan nada agak tepaksa

Memang begini kondisi keluarga Hinata, papa yang sibuk bekerja, mama yang sudah dipanggil Tuhan, adik yang suka pergi keluar, kakak sepupu yang selalu sibuk dengan kuliah kedokterannya itu dan pacarnya.

Beruntung Ia masih punya banyak teman yang mendukungnya dan selalu menyangganya dari belakang, ia juga menjadi primadona sekolah, tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku berangkat" ucapnya lirih dan beranjak pergi

Sesampainya disekolah Ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari para fanboy nya.

"Hinata-chan! I love you! Kumohon jadilah milikku!" seperti itulah inti-inti teriakan itu. Tetapi Hinata hanya melenggang pergi dan menuju kelasnya.

Di tengah jalan ia melihat sosok berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru dan bekas luka di kedua pipinya dan juga cengirannya yang khas.

"Eh? Pagi Hinata-chan!" kata sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, salah satu cowok populer di sekolahnya yang berkulit kecoklatan.

"Pa..,pagi N,,a..Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, ketika gadis ini menghadapi orang yang disukainya mukanya langsung memerah.

"Eh? Kenapa mukamu merah Hinata-chan?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" ucapnya yang senang karena dirinya tidak terbata-bata lagi

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"A..ayo" kebetulan saja Hinata dan Naruto sekelas, dengan menggunakan kesempatan itulah Hinata sering mencuri pandang ke Naruto.

"Hinata-chan"

"Ya?"

"Kamu suka sama aku gak sih?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"E…eh? Ke…ken…kenapa Na..ruto-kun Ber…berta..nya be…begitu?" Hinata bertanya balik

"Oh aku cuma kepikiran saja, soalnya setiap kali aku berada didekatmu cara ngomongmu itu lo gagap, Hinata-chan kayak takut sama aku"

"Gak..gak juga kok Naruto-kun aku cuma…," kata-kata Hinata terputus karena seorang remaja berambut pink bermata hijau teriak menyapanya

"HINATA-CHAN! NARUTO! PAGI!" teriak sang perempuan berambut pink yang dikenal bernama Haruno Sakura

"E..eh Sakura-chan selamat pagi" Hinata membalas sapaan temannya itu dengan senyum yang manis

Seketika itu pula, wajah kecoklatan Naruto memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Ke..kenapa ini?' ujar Naruto dalam hati

"Naruto kamu tidak menyapa Sakura-chan balik?" kata Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang berambut panjang dan indah itu

"O..oh!iya! Selamat pagi Sakura" kata Naruto

"Ehe kamu kenapa diam tadi Naruto? Kamu kesambet setan apa?" Tanya Sakura membuka kartu

"Setan masa muda!" kata Lee tiba-tiba

"Eh pagi Sakura, Hinata, Naruto" sapa Lee

"Pagi Lee-kun" sapa Hinata

"Pagi Lee"

"Pagi" kata Naruto menghemat kata-kata

"Ayo masuk kelas? Apa yang kalian tunggu?" seru Lee sambil mengepalkan tinju ke atas

"E..e..a..yo" semua orang yang disana mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Pagi Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Naruto, Lee" seseorang berambut pirang pucat dengan mata hijau menyapa

"Eh Temari-chan pagi" seru Hinata dan Sakura serempak

"Pagi Temari" seru Naruto

"Pagi!" kata Lee dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf dari Naruto

"Hinata, Naruto kamu dipanggil Tsunade untuk segera ke ruang kepala sekolah" tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyela

"Merepotkan" lanjutnya

"Ehm pagi Shika-kun" sapa Temari dengan senyum manisnya yang dapat membuat Shikamaru luluh

"Pagi Temari" kata Shikamaru berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya

"Ayo Hinata-chan cepat!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah tanpa mempedulikan muka Hinata yang benar-benar sudah merah merona

'Naruto-kun menggandeng tanganku' pikir Hinata sembari mengikuti jalan Naruto

"Tsunade-baachan ada apa?" kata Naruo setelah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah

"Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, aku perintahkan kalian untuk menjadi panitia dalam acara festival olahraga nanti" kata Tsunade tegas

"Olahraga? Baiklah aku mau Tsunade-sama" kata Hinata menyetujui, tentu saja alasan utamanya karena Ia akan bersama Naruto

"Kalian boleh merekrut orang-orang lain yang pintar olahraga juga, aku sarankan rookie 12" kata Tsunade

"Kamu menjadi ketua, Namikaze Naruto karena nilai olahraga dan semangatmu sangat bagus dan kamu Hyuuga Hinata kamu menjadi wakil karena kamu cocok menghadapi Naruto yang ceroboh dan sepertinya tidak layak menjadi ketua" lanjutnya

"Eh? Kalau tidak suka kenapa aku harus menjadi ketua?" kata Naruto

"Yah kan sudah kubilang tadi, lagipula sekarang karena ada Hinata disampingmu yahh kamu bisa jadi ketua" kata Tsunade yang disambut oleh semburat merah dikedua pipi Hinata

"Dan juga aku tahu kamu menyukai Naruto" bisik Tsunade di telinga Hinata

"Te..terimakasih Tsunade-sama!" seru Hinata yang ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Tsunade dan pandangan aku-tak-tahu-apa-yang-kalian-katakan dari Naruto

"Yah, Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto kalian boleh keluar sekarang" Hinata membungkukkan badan dan melenggang pergi disusul dengan Naruto

"Hinata-chan apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Tsunade-baachan?" kata Naruto ingin tahu

"Naruto-kun mau tau aja, hehe ini rahasia perempuan" kata Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya

Naruto langsung menghentikan segala aktivitasnya untuk melihat senyum itu, Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan melihat balik Naruto

"Apa.. ad..ada yang salah Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata

"Ah tidak…hanya saja kamu terlihat manis Hinata-chan"

"Hehe kalau tidak mana mungkin aku jadi primadona, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil

"Eh iya juga ya hahaha oh ya Hinata-chan siapa yang kamu mau untuk menjadi panitia?" kata Naruto

"Emh aku yakin rookie 12 adalah pilihan bagus tanpa Neji-nii dan Tenten-senpai tentunya" kata Hinata, sebenarnya rookie 12 adalah anggota klub ninja konoha, temasuk Neji dan Tenten yang sekarang kuliah semester pertama,

Klub ninja Konoha adalah klub yang bergengsi di Konoha School (dari sd-universitas), dimana di klub itu mereka sudah terlatih dan dapat memusatkan tenaga dalam mereka yang disebut chakra, orang-orang yang menjadi bagian klub itu pasti akan terkenal dan mendapat misi yang banyak dan menghasilkan uang. Rookie 12 terdiri dari Namikaze Naruto (2 SMA), Haruno Sakura (2 SMA), Uchiha Sasuke (2 SMA), Hyuuga Hinata (2 SMA), Inuzuka Kiba (2 SMA), Aburame Shino (2 SMA), Hyuuga Neji (kuliah smt 1), Tenten (kuliah smt 1), Rock Lee (2 SMA), Yamanaka Ino (2 SMA), Nara Shikamaru (2 SMA), Akimichi Choji (2 SMA),

Mereka adalah sekumpulan ninja yang level chuunin/level menengah dan juga satu jounin/level tingkat tinggi(Neji). Level di klub ninja konoha adalah genin, chunin, dan jounin. Lalu ada juga yang setingkat chunin lainnya yaitu Sai (2 SMA), Sabaku no Temari (2 SMA), Sabaku no Gaara (1 SMA), Sabaku no Kankurou (3 SMA) dan Matsuri (1 SMA) dan juga yang setingkat jounin lainnya yaitu gank akatsuki (3 SMA).

"Hmm ide yang bagus, bagaimana jika ditambah Sai, Temari, Matsuri, Gaara dan Kankurou?" kata Naruto

"Ide yang sangat bagus Naruto-kun" Hinata berkata lirih dan milai mencatat orang orang yang terdaftar.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? kapan kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk festival ini?"

"Aku yakin besok semua pasti bisa" kata Hinata sambil berpikir besok adalah hari Minggu jadi pasti semuanya bisa

"Dan bagaimana tentang hari ini? Kamu sibuk?" kata Naruto

"Hmm sepertinya tidak, aku akan menginap di rumah Sakura-chan malam ini" kata Hinata menimbang-nimbang

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kamu pergi denganku? Berdua? Ke taman?" kata Naruto, Hinata tersentak mukanya memerah lagi dan jantungnya berdegup kencang

"Eh..eh,, jam,, be…ra..pa Na,,,Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata menyanggupi

"Jam 7? Bisa? Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Sakura kalau begitu" kata Naruto dan melenggang pergi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto pastinya punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, misstype,

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang sederhana dan menyukai seorang cowok sekarang menyukai cowok lain, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Buat sAsULoVeLyHiNa makasih buat reviewnya, akan kuusahakan buat update kilat kok heheh

Untuk Kakashi's girl lanjutannya ada di chapter ini

-------X------

A story og Hyuuga Hinata

**By Akasuna no NiraDEI Un!**

"Aku..aku kencan? Bersama Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata tak percaya.

Setelah itu Hinata masuk kekelas dan tertawa-tawa sendiri,

"Eh? Kamu kenapa Hinata-chan?" kata Sakura yang heran melihat tingkah temannya yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Iya Hinata-chan, ada apa sih? Cerita ke kami dong" kata Temari membujuk Hinata.

"Ehm..sebenarnya.." lalu Hinata menceritakan semuanya, dan mereka tersentak.

"Hah? Naruto mengajakmu kencan? Saat acara menginap kita?" kata Temari terkejut.

"Iya, maaf ya Sakura-chan, tapi hari ini saja ya" kata Hinata memohon.

"Oh tak apa, lagipula dia kan orang yang kamu sukai, kalau tidak hari ini, ya kapan lagi?" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, selesai pergi pasti aku akan ke rumahmu!" kata Hinata.

"Yah itu kalau kamu beneran pulang ke rumahku, siapa tahu malah ke rumah Naruto, ahahahha" kata Sakura menggoda, muka Hinata memerah karena mendengar itu.

"Ti..tidak! Naruto-kun bukan orang seperti itu!" Hinata berkata setengah teriak.

"Hah? Seperti apa Hinata-chan?" kata suara maskulin itu, DEG, jantung Hinata tersentak dan tidak berani menghadap ke belakang.

"Kalian semua membicarakan aku ya?" kata Naruto dengan tampang tak tahu apa apa.

"Na..Naruto..kun, ti…tidak..ka…kami ha…nya a..AHHH!" Hinata lepas kendali dan pergi ke tempat duduknya,

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak gagap didepan Naruto-kun sih? PAYAH!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya kenapa sih Hinata-chan itu?" kata Naruto ke Sakura dan Temari.

"Ehm kami tidak tahu, susah menjelaskannya deh Naruto, dah sana kembali ke tempat dudukmu" kata Temari.

"Ahh baiklah" .

"Anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk kalian kita akan mengadakan tes" kata Anko tiba-tiba dan disambut dengan.

"EHH?" .

"Ayolah, nilai rata-rata kelas ini tidak pernah naik, yang menaikkan hanya Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Haruno dan Sabaku saja" kata Anko sembari membagikan kertas ulangan.

Selain cantik, 3 primadona sekolah Konoha juga pintar dan ramah, itu kenapa mereka disukai banyak orang, Sakura yang periang, Temari yang berpikiran jauh ke depan, dan Hinata yang pemalu dan anggun.

Setelah test selesai, bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba, Hinata, Sakura, dan Temari memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di kantin.

"Gimana menurut kalian test tadi?" kata Temari.

"Hmm biasa saja, soal Anko-sensei mudah ditebak sih" kata Sakura sembari menduduki kursi yang sudah tersedia.

"Iya, benar kata Sakura-chan" timpal Hinata.

"Eh aku pesan salad dan jus alpukat ya, Teuchi-san!" kata Sakura kepada Teuchi-san, pemilik kantin.

"Kamu itu gak pernah makan daging ya, sok vegetarian" kata Temari melihat daftar menu.

"Eh, ini biar aku kurus dan dapat bersama Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura .

"Iya sih, aku pesan sushi dan jus melon ya Teuchi-san" kata Temari.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong di sini hanya Hinata-chan yang tidak punya pacar ya?" kata Sakura melihat Hinata.

"E..eh! aku…, aku".

"Makanya kamu tuh sering digoda cowok, udah cantik, pintar, anggun, apa yang kurang coba? Pacar? ahahhha" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut pirang pucat kucir satu dan bermata hijau toska menimpali, primadona keempat yang berada di kelas lain dari mereka.

"Eh Ino-chan, emm Teuchi-san aku pesan mochi saja deh dan jus semangka" kata Hinata.

"Aku mau chicken yakiniku deh dan juga jus apel" kata Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata

"Oh ya hari ini jadi kan menginap di rumah Sakura-chan?" kata Ino

"Ehm jadi sih, tapi si Hinata tuh mau kencan sama cowok Namikaze itu" kata Temari memakan chicken teri rollnya

"Hah? Benarkah itu Hinata-chan? akhirnyaa" kata Ino dan merangkul Hinata

"Ino-chan sesak,," muka Hinata mulai membiru

"Maaf, aku hanya senang saja, setelah sekian lama" kata Ino tertawa pelan

"Eh kalian pada ngomongin apa sih?" sesosok yang dapat membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang datang tiba-tiba

"Na…Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata terbata-bata

"Boleh kan kami bergabung?" kata cowok berambut hitam, bermata onyx dan emo ini. Uchiha Sasuke

"Boleh kok Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura

"Merepotkan" kata si cowok berambut nanas ini, Nara Shikamaru

"Maaf mengganggu" kata cowok yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, Sai

"Sai-kun, ayo! tak mengganggu kok" kata Ino merangkul lengan Sai

"Naruto-kun mau pesan apa?" kata Hinata yang akhirnya dapat mengendalikan gagapnya

"Mmh miso ramen satu! Sama air putih deh" kata Naruto

"Aku katsu bowl saja sama jus jambu" kata Shikamaru

"Aku hamburger sama jus tomat saja" kata cowok emo

"Aku nasi kare saja deh sama jus jeruk" kata cowok dengan senyum palsunya

Setelah semua selesai makan, Naruto berbisik ke Hinata

"Hinata-chan, nanti jadi kan?"

"I..iya terimakasih Naruto-kun" kata Hinata memainkan jarinya

"Hayo kalian pada ngapain? Ayo ke kelas, habis ini pelajaran Kurenai-sensei" kata cewek berambut pink ini

"A..ayo Sakura-chan, Temari-chan," kata Hinata dan beranjak pergi diikuti oleh Temari dan Sakura

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, bye semuanya! Ayo Sai" kata Ino menggandeng tangan Sai

"Hey dobe, ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan kamu dan Hinata?" kata Sasuke

"Eh? Teme, tak ada apa-apa kok" kata Naruto

"Kamu suka sama dia kan Naruto?" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang membuat muka Naruto memerah

"A…apa sih…? Tidak kok!" tetapi semburat merah tidak dapat berbohong

"Alah,,, bohong deh, ya sudah kita kembali kekelas saja" kata Shikamaru dan beranjak dari kursi

"Ayo dobe"

"iya teme"

Sementara waktu di ruang kelas 2-3…,

"Hei Hinata-chan" kata gadis berambut pirang pucat itu

"Hinata-chan" panggil gadis berambut pink

"Ng…," jawab gadis berambut indigo sekenanya

"Hinata-chan! kita kan sedang mendiskusikan acara kita nanti malam! Kamu malah bengong!" Kata Sakura

"yah wajar lah kita diduakan Sakura-chan, kan Hinata-chan ada kencan nanti" goda Temari dan muka Hinata memerah.

"Ma…maaf deh Temari-chan, Sakura-chan, kalian tahu kan,,, dia adalah first love-ku" kata Hinata membela

"Ya, kami tahu kok Hinata-chan, kami cuma bercanda" kata Sakura mengelus rambut Hinata

"Eh! Ada apa ini Sakura-chan? aku bukan adikmu!" Hinata merasa risih

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku tak punya adik dan kamu kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku" kata Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hinata

"Iya, ya ia selalu mendiskusikan masalah first lovenya ke kita hahaha memang masih kecil" kata Temari

"Temari-chan! kamu juga sering mendiskusikan tentang Shikamaru itu kan? Padaku? Dan juga Sakura! Kamu juga meminta bantuanku saat itu ketika ingin menembak Sasuke kan? Kalian sama saja" kata Hinata

Muka Sakura dan Temari berubah menjadi serius,

"Iya juga ya, berarti kita sama-sama adik kecil! Hahahahah" Sakura tertawa renyah

"Iya, hehehe" Hinata juga tertawa lembut

"Iya" kata Temari tertawa kecil

"Eh kalian sudah ngerjain pr Kakashi-sensei?" sela Sasuke

"Hey teme, kamu ngapain ngerjain pr? Paling juga Kakashi masuk 10 menit sebelum bel" kata Naruto

"Heh, diam kau dobe" kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja? Kebetulan kelasnya kosong" kata Sakura

"Ah! Ide bagus!" seru Naruto

"Merepotkan sih, tapi bagus juga" timpal Shikamaru

"Hey aku ikut ya!" kata Lee dengan semangat

"NGGAK" mereka semua serentak menjawab

"Yah, sudahlah, aku akan pergi bersama Kiba saja" kata Lee menyerah

'Kalau ada Lee bisa-bisa gak genap 3 pasang dong' pikir Sakura

'Kalau ada Lee kasihan aku, Sakura, dan Hinata dong' pikir Temari

'Kalau ada Lee aku gak bisa berduaan sama Naruto-kun' pikir Hinata

'Kalau ada Lee, kasihan si dobe' pikir Sasuke

'Lee itu merepotkan, aku gak mau sama dia' pikir Shikamaru

'Nanti aku gak bisa berdua sama Hinata-chan dong, untung saja' pikir Naruto

"A…ayo" kata Hinata dengan ragu-ragu

"Ehehe ayo Hinata–chan" Naruto menyentuh pundaknya dan melenggang pergi

"Hei! Kamu curang Naruto!" teriak Sasuke

"Nanti kalau Hinata-chan pingsan gimana?" kata Sakura dan melepaskan pegangan Naruto dari pundak Hinata

"Tuh lihat muka Hinata-chan sudah merah banget" kata Temari menampakkan muka Hinata yang benar-benar sangat merah

'Na…Naruto-kun memegangku?' pikir Hinata yang benar-benar bingung

"Hinata-chan! Kamu kenapa?" kata Naruto dan memegang kening Hinata

'Dasar Naruto/dobe tidak sensitive, bodoh' pikir mereka semua serentak

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Un!" tiba-tiba cowok berambut pirang dikucir satu mengecup pipi Hinata

"A…a…Deidara-senpai!" kata Hinata dan memeluknya

"Dimana Tobi-senpai?" tanyanya

"Ngg tidak tahu, makanya aku mencarinya sekarang, aku bersama Sasori" timpal Deidara dan seorang cowok berambut merah dan bermata coklat keluar

"Hey Hinata!" Sasori adalah sang puppet master, kelas 3 SMA masuk grup akatsuki bersama Deidara dan Tobi.

"Hei Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai" kata Sakura dan Temari dari belakang

"Oh 3 primadona kumpul disini semua, kalian pelajaran apa?" kata Sasori

"Kami pelajaran Kakashi-sensei Sasori-senpai" kata Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara

"Pantas saja, un!" kata Deidara

"Kalian bersama siapa?" kata Sasori yang sedaritadi merasakan aura-aura gelap dari belakang 3 malaikat itu.

"Oh, si Uchiha adik Itachi un!" kata Deidara dan sweatdrop karena melihat aura hitam dari dia

"Dan si Nara anak jenius dan Namikaze anak hyperaktif" kata Sasori mengklarifikasi mereka

"Eh? Kenapa kalian mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat gitu sih? Apalagi si Namikaze itu? Un!" kata Deidara

"Hei, kamu Deidara dari akatsuki itu kan? Yang mempunyai jurus andalan lempung-lempung itu?" kata Naruto berusaha untuk tenang

"Iya Un!" kata Deidara yang emang populer ini, pokoknya anggota akatsuki itu sangat populer, Rookie 12 juga terkenal

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan? Kenapa dia memelukmu?" kata Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat, matanyapun menjadi merah dan bekas luka di pipinya membesar

"Na…Naruto-kun stop, dia.., dia adalah temanku, orang yang berharga, pokoknya semua dari akatsuki berharga bagi kami bertiga" kata Hinata berusaha menutupinya

"Tapi Hinata-chan" mata Naruto tetap merah

"Iya, sebulan yang lalu kami diculik" kata Sakura membela mereka, sebenarnya kenyataan itu benar-benar mereka sembunyikan, tetapi pada akhirnya.

"Be..benarkah? Temari?" kata Shikamaru yang berpikir bahwa Ia tidak becus menjaga pacarnya

"I..iya benar Shika-kun" kata Temari

"Sebenarnya kami tak ingin mengingatnya, tapi akan kuceritakan pada kalian semua" kata Hinata menjelaskan dan mengelap matanya yang berair.

Flashback

"Hinata-chan! ayo! Kita harus segera pulang" kata Temari

"Iya!" Sakura berangkat pergi beserta Hinata,

"Huh, menyebalkan deh! Masa harus rapat OSIS lagi? Mana yang datang hanya kita bertiga!" Sakura mengeluh

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, yang penting sekarangkan sudah selesai" Hinata bermaksud menenangkan

"Tapi ini sudah malam!" kata Sakura melihat bulan yang tersenyum diatas

"Iya juga sih" kata Hinata

"Eh teman-teman kalian pernah dengar gak kalau ada penjahat yang sering lewat dijalan sini" kata Temari

"Eh Temari-chan jangan nakut-nakutin ah!" kata Hinata

"Iya Temari-chan aku jadi takut, eh Temari-chan awas dibelakangmu!" kata Hinata melihat orang dibelakang Temari

"Terlambat" kata orang itu dan memukul bagian belakang kepala Temari yang membuat ia pingsan

"Byakugan!" bisik Hinata dan melihat

"Sakura-chan ada 5 orang, Sakura-chan 30 derajat timur laut!" kata Hinata

"Shannaro!" teriak Sakura yang berhasil membuat jatuh 1 orang

"Jyuuken!" Hinata melancarkan serangan yang juga dapat menghentikan gerakan 1 penjahat

Tetapi mereka semua terlambat menyadari 2 orang lainnya dan dibekap dalam tangan orang itu dan diberi obat bius

"Arrgh!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata sudah pingsan

Mereka semua bangun dalam kegalapan

"Hinata-chan, kamu sudah bangun" bisik Sakura

"I…iya, a..aku" Hinata hanya dapat berbicara sedikit, kepalanya sangat sakit

"Hoho ternyata 3 orang ini sudah bangun" tiba-tiba 3 orang muncul dari balik pintu

"SIAPA KALIAN?" teriak Temari

"Kami? Kami adalah penculik didaerah sini"

"Ke…kenapa kalian menculik kami?" kata Sakura

"Tentu saja untuk kesenangan kami sendiri, kami akan menikmati tubuh kalian dan membuangnya hahhhah" kata 1 penculik lagi

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura

Mereka mulai memegang Sakura dan Hinata dan berusaha untuk melepaskan baju mereka dalam ikatan mereka, tetapi Hinata dan Sakura bergerak-gerak jadi agak susah dan juga menendang-nendang

"HEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak orang berambut orange yang mempunyai banyak pierching, Pein

"Orang seperti kalian itu hina! Menculik 3 primadona kami dan mau memperkosanya" teriak orang berambut putih, Hidan

"Iya! Benar! Kalian tidak baik!" kata Tobi menggendong Temari

"Aku ingin memakan kalian" kata Zetsu

"Aku ingin uang kalian" kata Kakuzu

"Hei, kalian itu, bukan saatnya berkata seperti itu" kata Kisame

"Kalian ini tidak tahu tempat ya" kata Itachi menggendong Sakura

"Hei, Deidara lakukan" kata Sasori dan menggendong Hinata

"Baiklah un!" kata Deidara

"Kalian tahu tidak? Un?" kata Deidara mendekati sang pencuri itu

"E…eh TI…tidak" kata 3 pencuri yang sepertinya sudah ketakutan melihat muka grup akatsuki yang ancur, kecuali Sasori, Deidara, sama Konan tentunya

"Seni adalah…" kata Deidara memberi mereka semua masing-masing satu lempung

"KATSU! UN!" kata Deidara melompat keluar dari rumah yang terpencil itu, semua akatsuki juga keluar

"DUARRRR"

"Te..terimakasih, kalian akatsuki ya?" kata Hinata yang sedang dilepaskan ikatannya oleh Sasori

"Iya, perkenalkan aku Sasori" kata Sasori tersenyum, cowok cakep yang mempunyai baby face

"Aku Deidara, Un!" kata Deidara melepaskan ikatan di Sakura

"Aku Tobi the good boy" kata Tobi

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke" kata Itachi dan membuat mata Sakura terbelalak

"Sasuke-kun? Kamu kakaknya? Pantas saja mirip" kata Sakura

"Aku Kisame" kata Kisame melepaskan ikatan di Temari

"Aku Zetsu, dan ini Zetsu Hitam" kata Zetsu putih

"**Perkenalkan**" kata Zetsu Hitam

"Aku Pein, leader disini" kata Pein

"Aku Kakuzu, sang mata duitan" kata Kakuzu

"Aku Hidan, penganut agama jashin" kata Hidan

"Dan aku Konan, ini baju ganti untuk kalian" kata Konan menyerahkan baju ganti melihat baju mereka yang sudah robek sana-sini

"Terimakasih ya semuanya sebagai balasan aku akan menyembuhkan luka kalian karena ledakan tadi" kata Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Aku juga" kata Hinata yang juga diajari medic-nin oleh Sakura

"Aku juga" kata Temari yang juga medic-nin

"Terimakasih" kata semua akatsuki serempak

"Deidara-senpai terima kasih" kata Hinata dan memusatkan chakranya ke luka Deidara

"Tak apa-apa un! Aku senang membantu kok un!" kata Deidara dan tersenyum

"Hehe iya" Hinata tersenyum

"Hyuuga Hinata, itu namamu kan? bolehkan aku memanggil Hinata?" kata Sasori

"Boleh saja kok malah kelihatan lebih akrab, Sasori-senpai" kata Hinata tertawa

"Kamu imut ya Hinata" kata Sasori lagi

"Iya, kayak seniku un!" kata Deidara

"Hinata-chan juga baik" Tobi nimbrung

"Ehehe terimakasih semua" kata Hinata yang sekarang gentian menyembuhkan Tobi dan Sasori

"Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai, Hidan-senpai terimakasih" kata Sakura

"Namamu Haruno Sakura ya? Nama yang bagus" kata Hidan tidak nyambung

"Iya ehehe" Sakura tertawa renyah

"Terimakasih Pein-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai, Zetsu-senpai" kata Temari menyembuhkan Zetsu

"Tak apa-apa kok**, kami senang membantu**" kata Zetsu hitam dan putih bersamaan

"Iya" kata Pein

"Sama-sama" kata Kakuzu

"Konan-senpai yakin tidak luka?" kata Hinata setelah menyembuhkan 3 cowok tadi

"Tidak kok Hinata-chan terimakasih" kata Konan

END OF FLASHBACK

"Begitu ceritanya" kata Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Aniki ku berarti" kata Sasuke menyimpulkan

"Aku juga" kata Naruto

"Repot" kata Shikamaru

"Terimakasih sekali lagi ya Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai" kata Sakura dan Temari bersamaan

"Eh Hinata-chan aku bilangin un" kata Deidara mendekat ke Hinata, muka Hinata bersemu merah

"Iya Dei-senpai terimakasih ehehe" kata Hinata tertawa

"Eh besok pergi sama aku ma Dei ya Hinata" kata Sasori berbisik

"Iya Sasori-senpai, Dei-senpai jam 6 ya ehehhe" kata Hinata

"Tobi is a gooooood BOYYY!" tiba-tiba Tobi berteriak dari belakang

"Hey Hinata-chan! bagaimana kabar Hinata-chan?" kata Tobi melihat Hinata

"Dan Sakura-chan dan Temari-chan jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" kata Tobi memanjangkan huruf "A"

"Baik kok" jawab mereka serempak

"Nah karena Tobi sudah ketemu, kita pergi dulu, Bye!" kata Sasori menarik Tobi diikuti oleh Deidara

"Hey, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto

"Ya?" kata Hinata

"Mereka itu baik ya"

"EMANG" Sakura dan Temari menyahut dari depan

"Eh kalian itu mengganggu aku sama Hinata-chan saja" kata Naruto dan membuat muka Hinata memerah

"Iya iya Naruto huh! Sasuke-kun kita ke taman aja yuk" ajak Sakura

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke

"Shika-kun ayo ke kantin" ajak Temari

" merepotkan" kata Shikamaru

"Hinata-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ng…Ng… ter…terserah Naruto-kun saja deh" kata Hinata

"Ayo kita keatap, disana anginnya sejuk" ajak Naruto sambil nyengir

"I..iya Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan melonpat ke atap, Naruto mengikuti

Sesampainya diatas, Hinata terkejut, anginnya benar-benar sejuk dan pemandangannya sangat indah,

"Na…Naruto-kun?"

"Iya?" kata Naruto tersenyum

"Ini benar-benar .., indah" kata Hinata sembari tersenyum senyum yang sangat tulus

Naruto membelakkan matanya, ia melihat Hinata yang rambut halus panjangnya diuraikan angin, matanya yang indah, senyumnya yang tulus dan parasnya yang cantik.

"Iya" kata Naruto menidurkan dirinya di atas atap sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk saja

Naruto mulai memejamkan mata biru langitnya itu dan menikmati angin yang bertiup, Hinata hanya dapat melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto terlelap, entah apa yang diimpikannya yang pasti Ia tersenyum. Hinata memerah melihat Naruto dan terus menatapnya. Ia mencintainya, Hinata mencintai Naruto. Ia adalah orang yang pemberani dan tidak mudah putus asa.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Naruto, ia mencium bau citrus yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, wangi yang khas. Matanya juga terpejam. Ia tertidur.

Setelah 1 jam lamanya, Naruto terbangun dan tersentak melihat perempuan yang tak asing lagi tidur disebelahnya. Aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya membuat Naruto tertarik. Ia mempunyai aroma yang unik. Rambut indigo yang dikucir satu ia biarkan berantakan, mata lavender yang tertutup, kulitnya yang putih. Ia benar-benar sempurna. Wajahnya sangat damai, ia seperti malaikat.

Tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terbuka dan menunjukkan matanya yang indah. Ia melihat sekeliling dulu baru ia sadar

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata yang baru sadar ia diperhatikan oleh Naruto

"Errr tidak kok hhe" Naruto nyengir

"Ayo kita kembali kekelas, sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei tiba" kata Hinata melihat jam mungil di pergelangan tangan Hinata dan Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke kelas mereka.

"APAAA?" teriak Sakura dan Temari saat mendengar cerita Hinata

"I..iya" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Jadi benar ya ternyata si Sasori dan Deidara itu menyukaimu ya Hinata-chan" kata Temari santai

"Tidak! Bukan! Mereka tahu aku suka sama Naruto-kun lagipula mereka bukan orang seperti itu" bela Hinata

"Oh ya? Yasudahlah aku nurut kamu saja" kata Sakura

"Tapi kamu sering ya curhat sama Akatsuki?" Temari melihat kedepan kelas siapa tahu Kakashi sudah masuk, tetapi belum

"Yah tidak juga paling cuma aku pergi sama mereka semua satu minggu sekali" kata Hinata

"Hari apa? Kok kami tidak tahu?" kata Temari

"Hari Rabu sih tapi baru minggu lalu kami mulai sih" kata Hinata

"Um aku juga mau ikut ya kalau kaian pergi sama-sama lagi" Temari melanjutkan

"Aku juga!" teriak Sakura

"Sepertinya asyik bersama mereka, mereka itu agak yah nyentrik lah" lanjutnya

"Iya tapi itulah ketertarkan kita sama mereka, apalagi mereka juga gank terkenal" Temari membaca buku pelajarannya

"Apalagi Sasori sama Deidara-senpai itu adalah cowok paling ganteng di akatsuki, kamu beruntung Hinata-chan" Sakura mendesah lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi

"Yah aku bakal ngajak kamu deh kalau akatsuki pergi lagi, lagipula kenapa kamu masih mengincar Dei-senpai sama Saso-senpai sih? Kamu kan sudah punya Sasuke!"

"Yah cari cadangan pengganti ahahahhaa" Sakura tertawa

"Tapi kayaknya mereka berdua suka sama kamu deh Hinata-chan, lagipula kamu masih kosong kan diantara 4 primadona di Konoha" Temari menutup bukunya, ia hanya membaca sebentar,

"Emm iya sih, tapi apa salahnya pergi sama mereka berdua? Mereka kan juga temanku" Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi ke tempat duduknya sendiri, tepat di sebelah Naruto

"Hei Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto

"Hei Naruto-kun" Hinata menyapa balik

"Kamu ngomong apa sama mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto

"Ada deh mau tahu aja" Hinata tertawa pelan dan sepertinya Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk, jadi Ia menghadap ke depan

"Hinata-chan pelit" Naruto menambahkan dan menghadap kedepan juga

"Biarin, weekkk" Hinata sempat menjulurkan lidah ke Naruto dan berbalik kedepan

'Ya Tuhan, aku bisa bercanda dengan Naruto-kun tanpa tergagap lagi, aku sangat senang!'

-----x-------

"Yak pelajaran hari ini selesai, apa ada pertanyaan?" kata Asuma menutup kelas hari ini

"Tidak Asuma-sensei" teriak semua orang di kelas minus Sasuke dan Hinata

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang" kata Asuma

Semua orang bergegas pulang dan menyisakan Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Temari di kelas

"Hinata-chan aku sama Temari-chan pergi dulu ya bye" kata Sakura menarik lengan Temari

"Iya, bye juga" Hinata tersenyum

"Naruto-kun kamu tidak pulang?" kata Hinata masih membereskan buku-bukunya

"Tidak, aku mau menunggumu saja" sontak, muka Hinata memerah

"Oh yasudah terimakasih"

"Kamu pulang sama siapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sama Sasori-senpai, dia berjanji untuk mengantarku membeli buku, bye Naruto-kun" Hinata selesai mengepak barangnya dan hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menghentikan gerakannya

"A..ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Besok lagi kalau pulang sama aku ya Hinata-chan" Naruto cemburu

"Iya Naruto-kun aku janji" Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan melenggang pergi

"Yang penting ia sudah berjanji" Naruto berbisik lalu pulang ke rumahnya

-----x------

"Hei Hinata! Sini! Sini!" Sasori melambaikan tangannya

"Sasori-senpai? Iya aku kesana" Hinata pergi menuju motor sport milik Sasori

"Hei Dei-senpai kemana?" Tanya Hinata

"Deidara pergi sama Tobi ke toko lollipop" Sasori menyerahkan helmnya ke Hinata dan memakai helmnya sendiri

"Kita ke toko buku mana sih Sasori-senpai?" Hinata memakai helmnya dengan benar

"Mmmh toko buku Tuan Jiraiya kayaknya sih nama tempatnya itu" kata Sasori menstarter motornya itu

"Oh yang itu ya, yang punya koleksi lengkap icha-icha paradise sama tactics itu? Kan yang ngarang dia sendiri" Hinata menjelaskan

"Ya,,,Hei! Kok kamu tahu sih Hinata?" Tanya Sasori tersentak

"Ehh aku diberi tahu Kakashi-sensei"

"Kamu udah pernah baca?" Tanya cowok berambut merah itu

"Nggak, niat aja nggak ada" Hinata dengan polos menjelaskan

"Baguslah, jangan sampai ya, nanti kamu kayak si Pein itu Si raja porno" Sasori mulai mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi

"I….Iya,, Sasori-senpai! Jangan cepat—cepat!" Hinata berteriak di belakang Sasori

"Eh? Iya deh Hinata" Sasori mengendarai pelan-pelan

'Sasori-senpai itu baik ya? Karena kemarin aku bilang ingin mencari buku ia mau mengantarkanku, udah gitu dia cowok yang keren.., EH? Kok aku berpikir kayak gitu? Buang jauh-jauh Hinata! Kamu hanya suka kepada Naruto! Iya! Naruto!' Hinata bertingkah aneh dibelakang kursi itu

"Hei Hinata kamu kenapa?"

"Eh? Tak apa-apa Sasori-senpai" Hinata memerah

"Oh ya sudah, cepetan turun nih! Udah nyampe!" kata Sasori

"Sasori-senpai ikut kan?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu

"Iyalah! Aku takut kamu diapa-apakan sama si penjaga toko mesum itu!" Sasori menunjuk pria yang berambut putih dan berbadan kekar, penjaga toko buku, mukanya terlihat sangat mesum saat Hinata melihat kepadanya

"Mukanya seperti Pein kan?" Sasori berkata dan masuk kedalam toko

"Selamat datang, cewek manis" Penjaga toko yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu menyapanya saat Hinata masuk

"Eh maaf ya dia pacarku" Sasori merangkul Hinata dan muka Hinata memerah

'Kok mukaku merah sih?' Hinata berpikir

"Iya aku tahu kok, lagipula mana mungkin cewek manis seperti dia tidak punya pacar, nah buku apa yang kalian cari?"

"Aku ingin membeli buku tentang resep ramuan yang tebaru" kata Hinata

"Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini" Jiraiya menunjukkan jalan, sedangkan Sasori berbisik

"Buku itu untuk siapa Hinata?"

"Untuk Sakura-chan, heheh dia kan medic-nin" kata Hinata

"Oh, iya iya tapi kamu juga medic-nin kan?" Tanya Sasori

"Iya sih, tapi Sakura-chan kan mengajariku" Hinata berkata

"Ini, judulnya pharmacology, harga ****** mau beli?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Iya, terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum

"Aku ingin mencari buku tentang kayu" Sasori menambahkan dan mengikuti Jiraiya

"Buku untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya

"Untuk kugutsuku Hin" Sasori menerima buku tersebut yang disodorkan oleh Jiraiya

"Eh Sasori-senpai tunggu ya, aku mau beli novel juga" Hinata berlari kecil ke tempat novel dan memilih-milih novel yang ia suka

"Ini dia aku sudah menemukannnya, ayo Sasori-senpai" Hinata tersenyum manis, muka Sasori memerah

"Hinata pangggil aku Sasori-kun saja, Sasori-senpai itu kepanjangan" kata Sasori dan pergi menuju kasir

"Ba,,,baik Sasori-kun"

"Nah gitu lebih baik" Sasori tersenyum, salah satu senyumnya yang terkenal

"Ini, terima kasih ya cewek manis" Kata Jiraiya sembari menyerahkan buku itu kepada mereka

"Eheh, maaf ya aku tak mau dia disentuh oleh tangan kotormu itu" Sasori menggandeng Hinata dan pergi keluar toko

"Sasori-kun, terima kasih" Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya

Muka Sasori memerah, mau bagaimanapun Sasori menyukai Hinata, tetapi perasaan itu ia pendam karena ia tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"Hinata" Sasori memanggil dia

"Iya?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya karena Sasori lebih tinggi dari dia, kira-kira tinggi Hinata sepundak Sasori dan Deidara

"Aku..," Sasori memeluk Hinata sangat erat, Hinata tersentak, tetapi ia diam saja karena pelukan Sasori itu sangat hangat

"Maaf ya, Hinata aku kelepasan" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, sejenak Hinata merasa kedinginan karena kehangatan itu sudah tidak ada lagi

"Em,, tidak apa-apa kok Sasori-kun" Hinata tetap tersenyum, sementara Jiraiya memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu

"Anak muda" lalu ia kembali pada pekerjaannya

"Hinata besok ya, jam 6 nanti aku jemput sama Dei juga" Hinata turun dari motor Sasori dan berkata

"Iya! Terima kasih atas hari ini Sasori-kun!" Hinata tersenyum dan menyerahkan helm ke Sasori

"Sama-sama" Sasori membalikkan badannya dan melesat pergi

"Hinata-nee! Kamu sudah pulang?" Hanabi keluar dari mansion Hyuuga

"Iya, Hanabi mau pergi?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya, aku mau pergi sampai malam,, oh ya Hinata-nee tadi siapa? Orangnya keren sekali ya" Hanabi berpikir sejenak

"AH! Dia pacarmu ya? Hinata-nee?" Hanabi tersenyum sinis

"Bukan! Bukan!" Hinata mengelak

"Oh ya pacar kakak kan yang namanya Namikaze itu kan? cowok populer di sekolah yang pintar olahraga dan keren juga"

"EH! Ti..tidak kok! Ti..tidak juga" muka Hinata memerah

"Oh Neji-nii kemana Hanabi?"

"Neji-nii pergi sama Tenten-nee sampai malam" kata Hanabi dan melenggang pergi

"Oh ya bilang ya kalau aku menginap di rumah Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata sebelum Hanabi menjauh

"Iya Hinata-nee" bayangan Hanabi semakin menjauh

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap karena sudah jam 5" Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan memberekan pakaiannya

Setelah itu ia pergi ke rumah Sakura diantar oleh supir pribadinya dan bertemu Sakura di depan rumah

"Hinata-chan kami sudah menunggu" kata Sakura disertai Temari dan Ino

"Eh? Kenapa? Biasanya aku kalau ke rumah Sakura juga cuma tinggal masuk kan?" Hinata bingung

"Iya karena kamu akan kencan dengan si Naruto itu kami akan bersukarela untuk mendandanimu" kata Temari

"Iya" kata Ino

"Eh, terima kasih ya semua" kata Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam

"Sakura-chan, ini untukmu" Hinata menyerahkan buku yang dibeli ke Sakura

"Wah! Ini buku yang bagus! Terima kasih Hinata-chan!" Sakura memeluk Hinata sangat erat

"Ayo masuk kedalam" ajak Temari

Hinata tidak terkejut jika didalam kamar Sakura hampir semuanya didominasi oleh warna pink, merah, dan hitam, tentu saja karena Sakura menyukai warna-warna tersebut. Temari lalu membukakan lemari Sakura dan berkata

"Ayo lakukan, kita masih punya waktu 1 setengah jam lagi untuk mendandaninya" kata Temari

"Waktu itu sangatlah cukup" kata Ino dan mengeluarkan kotak make-up Sakura

------x-------

Review sangat dikehendaki, hehe maaf kalau ada kesalahan semoga saja bisa update cepat


	3. Kencan, bagaimana ya?

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto,

Warning: OOC,

Summary: Namikaze Naruto mengajak Hinata kencan, bagaimana sikap sang gadis indigo ini? Bagaimana persiapannya? Apakah berjalan dengan lancer ketika hati Hinata sudah bercabang dua? Yah read it and review!

"Hei Naruto lama tidak bertemu" kata cowok setengah baya berambut putih, Jiraiya

"Hoi sennin mesum, lama tak bertemu juga" Naruto membaca buku komik yang ia sukai

"Kamu mau kencan ya? Kok pakaiannya kayak gitu?" Jiraiya menunjuk Naruto

Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru muda polos dan memakai celana jeans panjang biru, dan sebagai aksesoris ia memakai jam tangan sporty di tangan kanannya.

"Yeah" jawab Naruto singkat

"Kamu tampak keren Naruto" kata Jiraiya

"Thanks"

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Seperti ini" Naruto menyerahkan foto 4 primadona yang berkumpul disitu yang sedang tersenyum

"Yang mana? Yang rambut pink?" kata Jiraiya

"Bukan, yang berambut indigo" kata Naruto,

"Oh yang itu ya? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat deh" kata Jiraiya

"Ah! Aku tahu! Tadi sore ia berada disini!" kata Jiraiya

"Masa? Dia bersama siapa?" kata Naruto

"Bersama cowok berambut merah bermata coklat yang lebih keren dari kamu, malah si cowok sempat memeluk sang gadis" kata Jiraiya menjelaskan, serentak Naruto menjatuhkan buku yang dibacanya

"HAH?" Naruto tersentak

"Iya bener deh lalu mereka pergi ke arah sana" Jiraiya menunjuk arah yang menuju rumah Hinata

"Hinata-chan," tatapan mata Naruto menyorotkan kesedihan dan penyesalan

"Namanya siapa sih?" Tanya Jiraiya, Naruto diam saja

"Hei Naruto"

"Naruto"

"Naruto" panggil JIraiya

"Namanya HYUUGA HINATA, SENNIN MESUM!" Naruto kesal pada mantan guru ninjanya

"Ya tak usah teriak-teriak murid kurang ajar" Jiraiya kesal

"Yah aku sedang sedih sih" kata Naruto duduk di sudut toko

"Hei jangan sedih begiru dia bukan pacarnya kan? kalau perlu nanti kamu juga peluk saja dia atau kalau perlu menciumnya" kata Jiraiya menggoda

"Itu terlalu cepat sennin mesum!" muka Naruto memerah

"Yeah, aku kan hanya memberikan saran" kata Jiraiya berbalik arah dan membersihkan buku-bukunya

------x-------

"Hinata-chan matanya dipejamkan dulu ya" kata Ino, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan Ino mengoleskan mascara

"Rasanya dingin ya" kata Hinata

"Yeah tapi aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot meriasmu kamu kan sudah cantik, jadi hanya perlu blush on dan mascara saja" kata Ino

"'Terima kasih Ino-chan" Hinata tersenyum

"Iya, nah selesai! Sekarang kamu harus mengepas baju" kata Ino

"Hinata-chan boleh milih apa aja, tapi coba dulu yang ini" Temari menyerahkan sepotong baju, Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi dan saat keluar

"Nggg aku merasa agak aneh dengan ini" kata Hinata karena Ia memakai baju yang ketat dan berhenti diatas lututnya, baju itu berwarna merah

"Yah sebenarnya bagus sih Hinata-chan dengan kaki panjang dan putihmu itu, tetapi tetap saja kan kamu gak suka dan gak nyaman" kata Temari

"Ngggh bisa-bisa banyak cowok yang melihat kepadaku Temari-chan" kata Hinata

"Iya sih Hinata-chan ahahha" lalu Temari menyerahkan sepotong baju lagi, kali ini baju itu mempunyai lengan balon dan rok bawahnya agak mengembang

"Tidak-tidak, aku tak mau" kata Hinata

"Ya sudah deh ini saja" kata Temari, Ia menyerahkan baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang memperlihatkan pundaknya, baju itu terbuat dari rajutan dan berhenti 10 cm diatas lututnya dan juga celana jeans ¾ berwarna biru.

"Aku menyukai baju ini" kata Hinata lalu pergi kekamar mandi dan memakai baju itu

Ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari melihat kearahnya

"Baju yang bagus Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura

"Dengan itu Naruto pasti melirikmu" kata Temari

"Pilihan bagus Temari-chan" kata Ino

"Nah sekarang urusan rambut serahkan padaku" kata Sakura

"Rambutmu itu sudah bagus Hinata, kucir satu saja sudah cukup bagus dan tinggal diberi aksesoris saja" kata Sakura

"Oh iya terima kasih Sakura-chan" kata Hinata, lalu Sakura mengucir satu rambutnya dan memberi jepit rambut berinisial "H"

"Nah selesai, tinggal parfumnya saja" kata Sakura

"Aku punya kok aroma lavender" kata Hinata

"Oke tinggal sandalnya saja" Kata Ino

"Ini" Temari menyerahkan sepatu sandal berwarna putih dan ada sedikit haknya

"Sempurna! Sekarang sudah selesai!" kata Sakura, Ino dan Temari

"Tinggal tunggu pangerannya saja" kata Sakura, muka Hinata memerah tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di HP Hinata

"Oh ya hei Deidara-senpai" Hinata menerima teleponnya lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura

"Hei Hinata-chan aku kangen sama kamu deh un" kata Deidara menggoda

"Dei-senpai ada-ada deh bisa saja kan baru ketemu tadi pagi hehehe" dimuka Hinata terdapat semburat merah

"Iya deh un, hei Hinata-chan besok jadi kan un?" kata Deidara

"Oh iya jadi sama Sasori-kun kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Kun?un? Sejak kapan kamu manggil dia kun?"

"Yeah tadi pas di toko buku Sasori-kun bilang kalau sekarang manggilnya dengan kun saja" kata Hinata

"Aku juga ingin dipanggil kun! Un!" kata Deidara

"Yasudah Dei-kun berarti hahah eh Dei-kun aku tutup dulu ya, aku mau pergi soalnya, bye Deidara-kun!"

"Ya bye juga un!" Hinata menutup teleponnya

"Eh Hinata-chan tadi kamu pergi sama Sasori-senpai ya?" kata Temari

"Ya" kata Hinata singkat

"Kamu diapain sama dia?" kata Ino

"Ng, dia memelukku?" kata Hinata

"APA? MEMELUKMU?" Sakura dan Temari berteriak

"Ng yah begitulah" kata Hinata

"Aku rasa Sasori memang suka kamu deh Hinata-chan" kata Ino

"Ya aku tahu itu, tapi aku takut tidak dapat membalas perasaannya" Hinata menghela nafas

"Ya, karena kamu suka sama Naruto kan? padahal Sasori lebih baik dibanding Naruto" kata Temari

"Aku tak tahu, aku takut saja, tapi aku menganggap Sasori-kun adalah orang yang penting bagiku, begitu juga Dei-kun" kata Hinata sambil membayangkan wajah mereka yang tersenyum

"Apa aku menyukai Sasori-kun?" Hinata melanjutkan

"Aku tak tahu, Hinata-chan, itu jawaban ada pada dirimu sendiri" kata Sakura

"Iya benar kami semua akan mendukungmu kok Hinata-chan" kata Ino

"Mmmmh" Hinata terlalu sibuk berpikir

'Apa aku menyukai Sasori-kun? Ia itu sangat baik, aku tahu itu, keren dan manis. Apa hatiku bercabang dua ya? Ya ampun, aku takut itu terjadi, aku takut' pikir Hinata

"TETTT TETT" suara klakson membahana ke seluruh rumah Sakura, beruntung saja orang tua Sakura lagi pergi jika tidak, Naruto pasti akan dibunuh

"Hinata-chan ayo keluar!" kata Ino

"Iya iya" Hinata tetap melamun saat keluar ia sibuk memikirkan Sasori dan Naruto,

"Hei Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto

"Ah, hei Naruto"

"Kamu terlihat cantik"

"Yeah" lalu Hinata menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat, lalu mukanya memerah

'Naruto-kun terlihat keren hari ini' pikir Hinata

"Ayo Hin" Naruto lalu menyerahkan helm ke Hinata, Hinata menerimanya dan memakainya

------x-------

"Sasori makan dulu" kata perempuan baya yang bernama Chiyo itu

"Baik nek" Sasori turun dari kamarnya dan disambut oleh senyuman hangat sang nenek

"Ini" Chiyo menyodorkan seporsi kare dan air putih

"Terima kasih nek" Sasori menerimanya dan memulai makan, ia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya, ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal karena sakit radang paru-paru

"Kamu terlihat diam Sasori, ada apa?" kata Chiyo mengkhawatirkan cucu satu-satunya itu

"Ngggh tidak kok" kata Sasori melahap karenya

'Hinata sedang apa ya? Apa sebaiknya aku sms dia saja ya?' Sasori lalu beranjak dan mengambil Hp co*by nya itu dan menekan layar hp dengan kasar

"Kamu kenapa sih Sasori? Kamu sms sama siapa? Pacar?" muka Sasori berubah semerah rambutnya saat neneknya membicarakan itu

"Ti..tidak kok nek" kata Sasori

"Umm ya sudah, cepat habiskan karemu itu" kata Chiyo

"Iya" Sasori langsung melahap kare dengan cepat dan habislah kare itu

"Terimakasih nek, ini enak sekali" kata Sasori lalu naik ke kamarnya lagi

-------x----------

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Ng, pergi ke taman dan membeli jagung bakar" kata Naruto

"Kamu yang traktir ya?" rayu Hinata

"Baiklah" kata Naruto memutus pembicaraan mereka

"Yura yura to yuganda sora e kiminomoto e tonde yuke, konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru fu tatsu no omoi" Hp Hinata berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk

From: Sasori-kun

Hinata kamu sedang apa? Besok jam 6 sore kita ke mall aja ya

"Dari siapa Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto

"Dari ayahku Naruto-kun" sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin berbohong, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak

"Oh, ada apa?" kata Naruto

"Ngh dia memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang bulan ini" kata Hinata

"Oh" Naruto menjawab singkat, sementara Hinata membalas

To : Sasori-kun

Aku sedang bersama Naruto-kun, Sasori-kun, iya besok jam 6 sore sama Dei-kun kan?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman yang dipilih Naruto dan mereka memesan jagung bakar, sementara menunggu jagung matang mereka diam saja

'Ng kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau menengok kepadaku?' pikir Hinata

'Aku agak tak enak sama Hinata-chan, kenapa aku cemburu sama Sasori itu?'

"Hinata-chan, besok kita jadi rapat kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, jam berapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Ng jam 6 sore bagaimana?" Hinata tersentak kaget

"Maaf Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa" kata Hinata

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Ngh aku ada janji sama Sasori-kun dan Deidara-kun" kata Hinata, jujur, mata Naruto terbelalak

"APA?" sontak Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya itu

"Iya Naruto-kun mereka mengajakku untuk membantu paman Dei-kun" kata Hinata

"Oh, maaf ya Hinata-chan aku agak gak suka kamu sama Sasori itu" kata Naruto

"Maaf Naruto-kun tetapi hubunganmu sama aku itu apa?" Tanya Hinata sinis

Naruto menatap Hinata dan memeluk Hinata, Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu tetapi Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari kehangatan Naruto itu

"Hinata-chan aku aku.., uh maaf" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya itu

"Sudah kuduga terlalu cepat" kata Naruto

"Naruto-kun"

"Heh heh maaf ya" Naruto tersenyum dan memakan jagung bakarnya itu

"Iya" Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas sedikit dan meneguk teh hijaunya

From: Sasori-kun

Hinata, kamu sedang bersama Naruto itu? Ngapain? Mungkin ini agak egois Hinata tetapi aku mohon jangan lupa bahwa aku juga menyukaimu

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat membaca sms itu

'Jadi selama ini Sasori-kun menyukaiku? Aku tak pernah tahu' pikirnya dan memakan jagung bakar

To: Sasori-kun

Aku tahu Sasori-kun, aku sedang makan jagung bakar di taman xxxxxxxxxxx lagipula kamu tidak egois kok Sasori-kun aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang yang kita pendam dalam-dalam, terima kasih Sasori-kun

'Ng kalau aku menyukai Naruto-kun kenapa tadi saat aku dipeluk dia aku berusaha melepaskannya? Sementara Sasori-kun malah aku diam saja dan saat ia melepaskanku aku merasa kedinginan'

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto

"Ya?" respon Hinata

"Aku menyukaimu" Naruto menengok ke Hinata dan mereka saling bertemu pandang, Hinata tidak sadar betapa dekatnya jarak mereka dan saat Naruto ingin menciumnya Hinata serentak berdiri

"Maaf Naruto-kun aku,,,aku tidak bisa" Hinata menangis, Naruto menyesal kenapa ia hampir menciumnya

"Hinata-chan" Naruto berbisik

"Maaf" Hinata langsung berlari dari taman itu

"Hinata-chan!"

-----x------

"Sasori kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Chiyo saat melihat cucu satu-satunya itu pergi mengenakan jaket coklat tuanya dan celana jeans pendek

"Mau mencari angin nek" kata Sasori saat meliat HPnya, disitu terdapat satu pesan masuk

From: Hinata

Sasori-kun…..,

Sebenarnya Sasori belum membalas smsnya yang tadi dan ia panik melihat Hinata sms dia hanya satu kata, Ia memencet tombol "panggil" dan terdengar suara lembut itu menangis

"Sasori hiks kun" Sasori sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Sasori

"Aku,,,hiks…Aku menolak Naruto-kun hiks Sasori-kun hiks" suara Hinata itu tertahan oleh tangisannya

"Kamu ada dimana?" Tanya Sasori lagi

"Di hiks persimpangan Iwana"

'Gawat disitu kan banyak penjahat!' pikir Sasori

"Hinata aku akan segera kesitu" kata Sasori dan berlari secepat mungkin

"Jangan bertindak gegabah" ia melanjutkan dan menutup teleponnya

------x--------

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu, ia tidak tahu mengapa Ia menolak Naruto yang sudah ia sukai selama hampir 1 tahun, ia berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Sasori-kun" ia menangis dan duduk dipojok gang.

"Hei lihat ada cewek manis disini ahahahah" kata salah seorang preman disitu

"Sasori-kun hiks hiks"

"Kamu sedang apa disini cewek manis?" Tanya preman itu

"Hei" preman itu menyentuh Hinata yang notabennya tangannya dingin banget

"Hei berhenti disitu" kata suara yang bariton itu

"Hei kamu siapanya dia? Teman-teman!" kata preman itu dan sekitar 10 orang preman keluar

"Hahaha apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?" Tanya sang pemimpin

"Kugutsu no jutsu!" keluarlah 3 puppet yang mempunyai banyak senjata dan racun

Puppet itu menyerang seluruh para teman preman itu yang merintih kesakitan akan racun yang sudah menyebar dan menyisakan pemimipin preman itu, Hinata hanya melihat aksi Sasori dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia sudah tidak lagi menangis

"Sasori-kun" bisik Hinata lirih

"Kau mau mati menggunakan cara apa? Racun atau senjata?" Tanya Sasori

"Awas kamu!" teriak preman itu dan lari dari hadapannya, seketika saja puppet Sasori menghilang

"Hinata" Sasori memanggil Hinata dengan mata coklat yang penuh kekhawatiran dan cinta

"Sasori-kun" kata Hinata mendongakkan mukanya keatas

"Ayo, kamu harus pulang ke rumah Sakura" kata Sasori

"Iya, Sasori-kun" Sasori memberikan jaket coklatnya ke Hinata dan itu sangat menghangatkan tubuh Hinata yang kecil

"Sasori-kun terima kasih" Sasori membantu Hinata berdiri dengan memegang tangannya

"Sama-sama Hinata-chan tanganmu sangat dingin, akan kuhangatkan" Sasori menggosok tangan Hinata, muka Hinata memerah

"Terimakasih banyak Sasori-kun" kata Hinata

"Iya, kamu sangat cantik Hinata, sayang wajahmu itu terbasahi oleh air mata" bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata, Hinata menoleh dan melihat muka Sasori yang mendekat

4 cm…

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

Dan Sasori menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan mencium Hinata, Hinata pasrah saja dan memejamkan matanya. Ketika Sasori tersadar, ia segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata

"Hinata maaf aku kelepasan" Sasori melihat kearah lain. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa Sasori-kun" Hinata meringkuk lagi didalam jaket Sasori yang kebesaran itu.

-------x--------

"Sudah sampai, aku pergi dulu Hinata" kata Sasori

"Sasori-kun ini" kata Hinata mengembalikan jaket Sasori

"Terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum kecil dan bergegas masuk ke rumah Sakura, Sasori juga beranjak pergi ke rumah neneknya itu.

"Hei Hinata-chan kamu sudah pulang? Mana Naruto?" Tanya Ino

"Aku menolak Naruto-kun, Ino-chan" kata Hinata dengan nada sedih

"Jadi ia sudah menembakmu? Kenapa kamu tolak?" kata Sakura

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Sasori-kun" kata Hinata menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur pink Sakura

"Kamu suka sama Sasori? Bukannya Sasori juga menyukaimu?" Tanya Temari

"Ya, aku tahu tetapi aku belum bisa bilang ke Sasori-kun kalau aku menyukainya" kata Hinata

"Terus tadi kamu pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sama Sasori-kun" kata Hinata

"Kok bisa?"

"Ng sebenarnya saat aku menolak Naruto-kun aku langsung berlari tanpa arah dan mengirim sms ke Sasori-kun, ia lalu menyusulku dan melawan penjahat penjahat yang hendak melukaiku memakai kugutsu no jutsunya lalu ia memberikan jaketnya padaku lalu..," kata Hinata

"Lalu?" ucap mereka berbarengan

"Sasori-kun menciumku" mata Sakura, Temari, dan Ino membelalak

"HAH? Dimana? Di bibir?" Tanya Sakura

"I….iya" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh, awal mula yang bagus" Temari menyeruput jus jeruknya

"Ehmmm benar sekali" kata Sakura merebahkan diri disamping Hinata

"Eh besok rapat kan?" Tanya Ino menyodorkan jus jeruk ke Hinata

"Iya, tapi aku tak tahu jam berapa" kata Hinata menerima jus jeruk dan meminumnya

"Oh, kamu pasti sekarang tidak punya muka didepan Naruto ya?" kata Sakura

"Nggghh iyya" kata Hinata

"Ow Sakura-chan, sms Naruto ya" suruh Temari

"Ehemm baiklah" kata Sakura mengambil HP touch screennya

To: Stupid Naruto

Hei Naruto besok rapat jam berapa?

Sementara Hinata menerima sms dari Sasori

From: Sasori-kun

Hinata kamu tidak apa-apakan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang kakak kelasnya itu, lalu membalas dengan cepat bahwa ia tak apa-apa

"Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite" terdengar nada dering di HP Sakura

From: Stupid Naruto

Ngh, jam 12 saja di wcd beritahu yang lain ya, termasuk, kau-tahu-siapa yang di rumahmu sigh

To: Stupid Naruto

Maafkan Hinata ya Naruto? Aku akan memberitahu semuanya kalau begitu,

Hinata merasa sangat bersalah karena menolak cowok yang sebenarnya ia sukai dan malah melirik cowok lain, bahkan menerima ciumannya,

From: Sasori-kun

Oh yasudah kalau kamu baik-baik saja, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu hehehe, oh ya Hinata lihatlah keatas langit

Hinata beranjak ke balkon kamar Sakura dan melihat keatas, bulannya sangat cantik, bintangnya sangat berkilau, anginnya sangat sejuk.

To: Sasori-kun

Iya bulannya indah sekali Sasori-kun, benar-benar sangat indah. Aku merasa tenang sekarang dan atas perbuatanmu tadi, terima kasih ya Sasori-kun

From: Sasori-kun

Iya, kalau kamu bahagia, aku juga, dan yang penting perasaanmu sudah enakan aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu oh ya Hinata hari Senin aku akan menjemputmu di rumah jadi kita bisa ..yah..kamu tahukan

Hinata tertawa kecil saat melihat sms Sasori. Tidak disangka cowok yang sangat populer dan mempunyai banyak fangirl pemalu juga.

To: Sasori-kun

Iya, Sasori-kun, besok jadi kan membantu pamannya Dei-kun? Oh ya memang paman Dei-kun itu kerjanya apa? Jangan-jangan penambang tanah liat ya? Hahaha mengingat Dei-kun yang menyukai lempung

From: Sasori-kun

Oh tidak kok, pamannya Deidara itu buka toko roti di mall itu dan 3 karyawannya besok ijin 1 hari makanya Deidara meminta pertolonganku dan kamu, karena jika Tobi pasti dia akan menghancurkan semuanya, anggota akatsuki lainnya juga gak bisa maaf ya Hinata

To: Sasori-kun

Tidak apa Sasori-kun aku juga senang memanggang kue kok, baunya wangi sekali hehe

"Hinata-chan kenapa kamu diluar terus, kan dingin?" kata Temari

"Oh, tak apa-apa Temari-chan, hanya saja disini tidak terasa dingin" kata Hinata

"Oh pasti kamu sedang sms sama Sasori itu kan?" kata Temari

"Ngh, Akasuna no Sasori iya benar" kata Hinata dan melihat HPnya lagi

From: Sasori-kun

Oh iya ya? Baguslah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku bawain roti buatanmu ya yang tidak terlalu manis

To: Sasori-kun

Apa-apaan itu? Masa kamu minta pesan sama aku? Ya aku usahakan deh Sasori-kun, eheheh Hari Minggu, coba saja kue buatanku di tempat pamannya Dei

From: Sasori-kun

Thanks Hinata! Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi kuemu itu! (tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh)

To: Sasori-kun

Umm iya deh! Benar ya akan melakukan apa saja? Kalau begitu setiap hari Sasori-kun harus mengantarku pulang dan berangkat naik mobil! Selama seminggu

From: Sasori-kun

Kalau itu mah, kamu gak usah minta pasti akan kuantarjemput setiap hari Hin

To: Sasori-kun

Oh yasudah deh Sasori-kun, bener ya? Ntar aku tagih janjinya

"Sasori! Kamu sms siapa sih un?" Tanya Deidara yang kebetulan berada di rumah Sasori untuk membantunya membetulkan kugutsu

"Ngh orang yang kusukai" kata Sasori singkat sambil menerawang ke HPnya, wallpapernya adalah foto Hinata, dia, dan Deidara saat mereka bertemu jalan-jalan bareng akatsuki

"Oh Hinata-chan ya un?" Tanya Deidara

"Hmmm iya" jawab Sasori singkat dan melihat layar HPnya sekali lagi

"Andaikan aku bisa berpacaran dengannya" lamun Sasori

"Hei, Sasori kalau kamu sudah berpacaran dengannya jangan lupakan aku ya un"

"Apa-apaan bicaramu itu? Seperti kita homo saja?" Sasori menjauh dari Deidara dan mukanya memucat

"Bukan begitu un, ah sudahlah, aku juga menyukai Hinata-chan un makanya itu jika dia berpacaran denganmu jaga dia baik-baik un" kata Deidara

"Kamu? Juga suka?" Tanya Sasori

"Iya, tapi biarlah un" Sasori memukul pundak Deidara pelan

"Ya, aku janji" kata Sasori dan mengambil tang serta minyak, untuk memperbaiki kugutsunya

"Hinata bisa saja kujadikan kugutsu, tetapi yang benar-benar sempurna, Ia benar-benar sempurna untuk menjadi kugutsu"bisik Sasori

"Hei, jangan jadikan dia kugutsumu dong un! Kamu tahu kan si Hyuuga jurus ninjanya kayak gimana? Kamu bisa dibantai un!" kata Deidara

"Biarlah, asalkan aku bisa bersama dengannya selamanya" kata Sasori

"Sasori, omonganmu terlalu jauh un" Deidara membetulkan sendi-sendi kugutsu Sasori dengan minya

"Iya aku tahu kok memang aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi kugutsuku, cuman aku tidak tega, sangat tidak tega" kata Sasori mengambil HPnya untuk membalas sms dari Hinata

"Ia orang yang kusayangi" bisik Sasori lirih

"Un,,,, sepertinya kamu sangat menyukainya ya? un?" kata Deidara

"Iya sangat" Sasori kembali menerawang keluar jendela kamarnya

"Hinata, untuk malam ini kita berpesta! Yaii!" teriak Sakura

"Ayo kita gunakan jurus ninja kita untuk mengganggu orang lain" kata Ino

"Baiklah Ino-chan" kata Hinata yang sekarang memakai nightdress berwarna putih yang berakhir diatas lututnya, sangat pendek

"Ayolah Hinata-chan!" Temari menarik Hinata

"Ino siap ya?" kata Sakura saat melihat ada pasangan yang berpacaran didekat rumah Sakura

"Iya, aku siap" lalu ia mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Kiba sayang" kata cewek berambut pirang panjang itu

"Shion sayang" mereka semakin mendekat, tetapi Ino menggunakan jurus itu dan

"APA-APAAN KAMU HAH? MAU MENCIUMKU? RASAKAN INI!" teriak sang Shion dan ia memukul Kiba

Sementara mereka semua cekikian dari belakang kecuali Hinata, ia merasa agak lapar dan ia kebetulan melihat sebuah minimarket di seberang jalan dan memutuskan untuk membeli makanan kecil

Sementara di bagian Sasori ia jalan ke minimarket untuk membeli minyak untuk kugutsunya yang hampir habis ketika ia melihat rambut indigo panjang masuk ke minimarket itu,

'Apakah itu Hinata?' ia menaikkan alisnya dan masuk ke minimarket itu

"Ng,, apa ya? Sebaiknya aku pilih chitato untuk snack malam ini yang besar dan rasa keju serta coca cola yang kaleng juga"

"Hinata" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia melihat orang yang dikenalnya, Sasori

"Sasori-kun, kebetulan kita bertemu disini" Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sedangkan Sasori melihat Hinata dari atas ke bawah, ia memakai night dress yang memperlihatkan putih tubuhnya dan dress itu benar-benar sangat pendek! Muka Sasori memerah

'Hei! Aku kan bukan Pein! Jika Pein melihat yang seperti ini pasti ia sudah ngiler duluan' batinnya

"Sasori-kun mau beli apa?" Tanya sang kunoichi ini

"A…aku hanya ingin membeli minyak untuk kugutsuku, nah Hinata sendiri? Ini kan sudah malam, apalagi kamu keluar dengan baju yang seperti itu? Bahaya sekali!" kata Sasori

Muka Hinata memerah ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sasori, mungkin Ia memang salah mengenakan baju seperti ini, lagipula ia kira tidak ada rencana untuk keluar malam-malam gini dan Temari langsung menyeretnya

"Maaf Sasori-kun" ia menunduk dan bungkusan chitato yang dibawanya ia pegang keras-keras

"Eh, Hinata-chan, aku yang minta maaf seharusnya, maaf" kata Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Hanya saja kamu keluar memakai baju yang dapat menggoda iman itu sih Hinata, aku jadi agak posesif, aku minta maaf, padahal kan kita belum ada status apa-apa" Sasori melihat ke sisi Hinata

"Belum, siapa tahu saja terjadi Sasori-kun ehehe ya sudah aku pergi dulu, Sakura-chan pasti mencariku" kata Hinata dan membayar di kasir

Muka Sasori benar-benar merah sekarang, semoga saja apa yang dibilang Hinata itu benar adanya.

"Hinata-chan, kamu kemana saja sih?" Tanya Sakura

"Emang yang seru udah dimulai?" kata Hinata

"Belum, akan dimulai" Sakura mengenakan sarung tangannya

"Sakura-chan jangan-jangan kamu?" Tanya Hinata

"Yeah, aku sedang ingin berlatih hari ini, aku akan menghancurkan gedung tua yang sudah rusak, kamu mau ikut Hinata-chan?"

"Iya deh" kata Hinata dan mengaktifkan byakugan

Sakura mulai memusatkan chakranya ke tangannya dan memukul gedung itu hingga runtuh, sementara Hinata untuk menghindari reruntuhan ia menggunakan

"Shugo hakke rokujuyonshouu" saat lambing yin dan yang keluar ia menghindari runtuhan itu dengan memukulnya

"Usaha yang bagus Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika ini?" Tanya Temari dan mengibaskan kipas besarnya itu dan reruntuhan semuanya menuju ke Hinata

"Mmmh KAITEN!" lalu Hinata berputar dengan cepat dan semua runtuhan ditangkis menggunakan chakra

"Hinata-chan aku tak tahu jurus yang dapat mempengaruhimu selain ini" Ino melancarkan jurusnya

'Ino-chan keluar dari tubuhku SEKARANG!' Hinata yang berkemauan keras mengeluarkan Ino dari tubuhnya

"Yeah Hinata-chan memang kuat hahha" kata Sakura yang mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju lantai gedung tua tersebut dan membuat Hinata hilang keseimbangan dan terluka agak dalam di kaki dan tangannya

"Maaf Hinata-chan, bisa berdiri?" kata Sakura

"Nggh tak apa Sakura-chan, ini kan termasuk latihan" kata Hinata yang menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan medic-nin

"Kamu kalau mau juga bisa berkekuatan seperti aku karena pengendalian chakramu sangat teliti Hinata-chan" kata Sakura membantunya berdiri

"Tak usah deh, terima kasih Sakura-chan" kata Hinata

"Huhh aku sudah capek, teman-teman ayo kita pulang!" kata Ino, pajamas party mereka memang seperti itu, mengganggu orang lain dan pada akhirnya berlatih malam-malam

"Hinata-chan kamu tadi beli apa sih?" kata Ino

"Beli chitato dan coca cola, dan aku bertemu dengan Sasori-kun lagi" kata Hinata

"Oh si rambut merah itu lagi, kamu kok ketemu sama dia terus sih Hinata?" kata Temari

"Tidak tahu" Hinata hanya menatap keatas langit dan berjalan pelan-pelan kerumah Sakura

"Emang kenapa dia ke mini market?" Tanya Sakura

"Membeli minyak untuk persendian kugutsu-kugutsunya, aku sendiri juga tak begitu tahu" kata Hinata

"Hei ayolah teman-teman aku mulai kedinginan, ayo segera bergegas ke rumah Sakura dan membuat coklat hangat, lalu sentuhan terakhir" kata Temari

"Bergosip!" mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama

Ternyata ada 1 pasang mata berwarna coklat yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik cewek bermata lavender

"Hei Sasori! Hanya membeli minyak saja kau memakan waktu hampir setengah jam dan aku menyusulmu nih Un!" kata cowok berambut kuning

"Ah, Deidara, maaf ya hehe tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata" kata Sasori

"Hinata-chan un? Dia sedang apa?" Tanya Deidara

"Dia membeli snack dan minuman itu saja, lalu ia beranjak pergi" Deidara melihat arah pandangan Sasori dan terbelalak

"Hinata-chan un! Pakai baju sependek itu un? Apa dia tak kedinginan un?" kata Deidara

"Ya, tadinya juga aku kaget, apalagi saat kamu bertemu dia dari dekat, ia kelihatan ummm menawan" kata Sasori

"Begitu ya un? Pantas kamu betah ke minimarket lama, padahal biasanya 15 menit saja kamu sudah pulang" kata Deidara

"Hn" Sasori tetap melihat sosok itu yang sekarang masuk kerumah besar yang disambut oleh satpam keluarga Haruno

"Ayo pulang" kata Sasori

"Ayo un, aku malas berada disini malam-malam un" kata Deidara

Sementara di sisi Hinata, mereka sedang asyik bergosip tentang cowok-cowok disekolah

"Kamu tahu gak sih kalau misalnya si A itu terlalu aneh, maksudku dia itu selalu memakai kacamata yang sangat besar" kata Ino

"Si A yang mana?" Tanya Temari

"Si A yang pacarnya si B itu lo Temari-chan masa kamu tidak tahu?" Tanya Ino

"Iya benar, udah gitu masa Si A itu kalau melihat kita berempat tuh kayak orang stress, gangguan kejiwaan tuh! Masa dia langsung pergi minta kertas terus nyari-nyari kita buat koleksi dia sih?" kata Sakura

"Iya benar itu, terus udah gitu si A itu memiliki volume otak yang besar, mending kalau ia memang pintar, tapi dia itu sangat bodoh! Heran aku Si B bisa suka sama dia" kata Hinata

"Aku juga heran, nah menurutmu cowok paling cakep dan memiliki notaben pantas bersanding dengan kita tuh sapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura-chan tentu saja pacar-pacar kita sendiri" kata Ino

"Ya, tapi tentu saja Sasuke-ku nomor 1!" kata Sakura

"Eh, tidak bisa! Cowok berambut pantat ayam gitu kok disukain? Mending Sai-kun dong, pintar gambar" kata Ino

"Tapi Sai itu memiliki kulit yang terlalu pucat! Kayak orang sakit!" kata Sakura

Dan mereka terus bertengkar tentang pacar mereka, sementara Hinata dan Temari sama-sama berpikir

'Jangan terlibat pertengkaran yang tidak berguna'

"Ng Hinata-chan, sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu sukai dari Sasori?" kata Temari

"Umh aku tidak tahu Temari-chan, mungkin kebaikannya, dan dia selalu menolongku, ingat kejadian kita bertiga hampir diculik itu kan? dan juga tadi" kata Hinata melamun

"Iya benar juga Hinata-chan, dia memang baik, beda sama Shika-kun" kata Temari

"Eh tidak juga kok Temari-chan, Shikamaru itu bisa diandalkan, dia juga sangat pintar" kata Hinata

"Kau pikir begitu?" Temari berkata sementara Hinata mengangguk

"Dan Temari-chan juga hebat bisa meluluhkan hati Shikamaru seperti itu"

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan" setelah itu Temari melihat kesamping, dimana Sakura dan Ino sedang saling menjambak rambut

"Hei hei, stop, kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar" kata Temari

"Uhh Temari-chan" rintih Sakura saat Temari melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Ino

"Mending, sekarang kita tidur saja deh" kata Temari

"Iya benar" dukung Hinata

"Ya sudah deh" Ino menyerah dan Sakura melepaskan jambakannya di Ino

--------------x--------------

Akhirnya dipublish juga ni chapter 3, mohon dukungannya ya (_ _)


	4. pekerjaan SasoHinaDei

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto,

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype

Summary: Hinata terpaksa bertemu dengan ketua panitia a.k.a Namikaze Naruto, bagaimana rapatnya? Dan janji Hinata untuk membantu Deidara dan Sasori? Just read it!

Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk kakashi's girl dan sAsULoVeLyHiNa makasih udah ngereview, maaf jika di fic ini ada bagian yang tidak kalian sukai, selamat membaca

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

"Hinata-chan, kau yakin?" Tanya Temari

"Yakin, 100% soalnya aku tidak bisa menghindar dari dia terus kan Temari-chan?" kata Hinata membetulkan pakaiannya

"Kalau Ia berkemauan keras ya bagaimana lagi? Lagipula Ia adalah wakil dari penyelenggaraan ini" kata Sakura

"Ng setuju" dukung Sakura

Mereka semua akan datang ke tempat rapat mereka, sebenarnya Temari tidak begitu yakin pada Hinata, tetapi sahabatnya ini keras kepala, sehingga mereka akhirnya pergi ke wcd

"Hei kalian semua! Sini!" kata Kiba keras-keras

"Hei Kiba" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Ino, pasti kemarin kamu ya yang menggangguku?" Tanya Kiba kesal, karena setelah kejadian itu, Shion menceritakan semua pada Kiba

"Ups, sorry deh, lagipula siapa suruh pacaran deket rumahku" kata Sakura

"Iya deh kumaafkan" Kiba memang lemah terhadap wanita, oleh karena itu Ino tidak khawatir kalau ia mengganggu Kiba

Sementara itu, seseorang sedang mengucek matanya yang berwarna coklat, rambut merahnya yang berantakan serta baju hitam dan boxer merah yang ia pakai sewaktu tidur masih kusut. Sasori baru saja bangun tidur jam 12 siang, karena ia baru tidur jam 2 pagi untuk memperbaiki kugutsunya bersama Deidara yang sekarang sudah pulang.

Ia menguap sangat lebar sebelum akhirnya Ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk mandi lalu melakukan aktivitasnya dihari minggu, yaitu membuat racun yang paling ampuh untuk kugutsunya. Ia langsung mengambil handuk dan saat ia mau masuk kekamar mandi, HPnya bergetar, saat Ia melihatnya ternyata ada sms

From: Hinata

Sasori-kun doakan saja semoga rapat berlangsung baik tanpa ada masalah tentang Naruto-kun itu ,

Sasori tersenyum kecil dan membalas smsnya

To: Hinata

Iya, lagipula jika cowok Namikaze itu berani menyangkutpautkan tentang hal itu aku akan melawannya dengan kugutsuku yang sudah kumodifikasi

Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan air yang sangat segar, sekitar 15 menit dengan handuk masih terkalung dilehernya dan rambut yang masih basah, ia bertelanjang dada dan melihat HPnya

From: Hinata

Thanks Sasori-kun, aku merasa agak lega saat kamu mengatakan itu

To: Hinata

Baguslah, semoga saja aku memang dapat melegakanmu setiap hari Hinata, jangan lupa janji kuemu

Dengan segera ia memakai baju berwarna merah dan pergi keluar kamar menyalami Nenek Chiyonya

"Siang nek" sapa Sasori

"Siang juga, baru bangun Sasori? Kamu pasti memperbaiki kugutsumu sampai malam ya? Kamu itu, lama-lama kamu akan kubelikan boneka Barbie kalau kamu suka sama kugutsumu itu" kata Chiyo menyeruput teh hijaunya dan menatap pohon sakura yang ada ditaman

"Tidak usah nek, aku sudah punya Barbie sungguhan yang sangat cantik, Barbie yang sangat langka" kata Sasori duduk disamping neneknya

"Barbie? Kamu beneran beli itu?" ujar Chiyo sedikit terkejut

"Bukan, maksudku seorang…" kata-kata terpotong oleh Nenek Chiyo

"Gadis?" tanyanya, muka Sasori memerah dan mengangguk kecil

"Lain kali bawa dia kesini" kata Chiyo

"Seperti apa mukanya?" lanjutnya

"Ng apa ya? Mempunyai rambut indigo yang panjang dan halus serta bola mata berwarna lavender, ia kelihatan sangat rapuh tetapi sebenarnya kuat dan sangat baik" Sasori mengakhiri kalimatnya

"Sepertinya aku dapat membayangkannya, nanti bawa dia kesini ya? Aku jadi penasaran" kata Chiyo

"Iya nek" Sasori tersenyum kecil dan menyeruput tehnya

"Jadi saat festival olahraga nanti saat rintangan lari kita akan menggunakan cara lari pertama cewek berada ditengah arena, dan sesudah itu cowok dan cewek lari bergandengan tangan dan setelah itu cewek akan digendong seperti apapun gayanya dengan sang cowok dan mereka akan berakhir dengan lari 2 putaran" kata cewek bermata lavender itu, sementara semuanya hanya mengangguk

"Lalu bagaimana kita menentukan pasangannya?" Tanya Choji

"Kita akan memakai undian" kata Gaara

"Iya, benar sekali, nama seluruh cewek disekolah akan kita masukkan dalam satu kotak dan setelah itu yang cowok ngambil undiannya dan perlombaan dimulai!" kata Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana jika mendapat cewek yang lebih tua atau lebIh ng gendut?" Tanya Matsuri

"Ya itu kesialan tersendiri" kata Sasuke dan disambut anggukan panitia disitu

"Ya benar, jadi semuanya setuju kan?" Tanya Hinata

"IYA!" mereka bersorak

"Kalau begitu rapat kali ini ditutup" kata Naruto melihat jam ditangannya. Jam 3 sore,

"Sakura-chan aku pulang dulu! Aku ada janji penting sebentar lagi! Bye!" kata Hinata berlari kecil diantara puluhan orang yang berada dijalan itu.

"Oke, Bye Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura

"Mmmh nanti jam 6 Sasori-kun akan menjemputku! Aku harus cepat!" bisik Hinata, sementara saat itu Sasori yang sedang lapar memutuskan untuk mencari makan diluar, ia ingin makan di family restaurant sendirian,

'Sendirian? Membosankan' pikirnya saat ia melihat cewek berambut indigo berlari menubruknya

"Ah! Maaf!" sebenarnya dia belum yakin apakah itu Hinata tetapi saat cewek itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersentak

"Sa…Sasori-kun?" muka Hinata memerah begitu pula dengan Sasori, tetapi Sasori berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa lari-lari gitu?" Tanya Sasori memegang rambut Hinata dan mengelusnya lembut

"Umh, aku ingin segera sampai kerumahku Sasori-kun" kata Hinata tetap memandang mata coklat Sasori itu, sementara ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Sasori di rambutnya

"Oh, begitu ya? Emang kenapa ingin segera pulang kerumah?" kata Sasori tersenyum

"Ngg tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun aku hanya sedikit ng lapar, karena dirumah banyak makanan jadi aku,ngggh ingin segera kerumah, lagipula hemat kok" kata Hinata

"Kamu kedengaran seperti Kakuzu saja ya sudah ayo temani aku makan kalau begitu" kata Sasori dan menggandeng Hinata ke family restaurant terdekat, sebenarnya tadi Hinata hanya berbohong agar dapat segera bersiap tapi ternyata ia menggali kuburan sendiri dan ia menyesal

"Baiklah Sasori-kun" Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasori dan menyamakan langkahnya

"Hinata mau makan apa?" kata Sasori saat sudah sampai di family restaurant tersebut

"Aku mau hamburger set saja dan juga vanilla parfait!" Hinata bersorak gembira

"Kamu benar-benar lapar ya Hinata?" Sasori terkekeh kecil, Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya

"Tak apa kan Sasori-kun?" menurut Sasori, tindakan Hinata sangat lucu dimatanya

"Iya iya, uh imut banget sih anak ini" kata Sasori mencubit pipi Hinata

"Sakit, Sasori-kun,," Hinata meringis kesakitan

"Maaf deh, kamu imut sih hahah" kata Sasori melepaskan cubitannya

"Aku mau bento set dan jus semangka" kata Sasori kepada pelayan itu

"Baik, segera disiapkan" kata pelayan cewek itu

"Sasori-kun, kamu sudah tahu kalau aku menolak Naruto-kun kan?" kata Hinata

"Ya, aku tahu tetapi aneh saja, kamu kan suka sama dia Hinata" kata Sasori

"Ya, tetapi entah kenapa aku sudah tidak suka sama dia lagi Sasori-kun" kata Hinata

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu" kata Sasori menerima jus semangkanya

"Bagus?" kata Hinata menyendok vanilla parfaitnya

"Iya, kan akhirnya kamu gak lihat ke Naruto lagi" kata Sasori menyeruput jusnya

"Iya hehe, eh Sasori-kun, kamu tahu lomba larinya kayak gimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak, beritahu dong, kan kamu panitianya" kata Sasori

"Um jadi pertama yang perempuan menunggu ditengah lapangan terus lari gandengan tangan ¾ putaran lalu yang cewek digendong yang cowok ¾ putaran, dan nama ceweknya akan ditentukan oleh undian" kata Hinata menjelaskan

"Yah semoga saja aku dapat yang bagus dan ringan" kata Sasori

"Yeah, aku juga pengennya dapat yang keren" kata Hinata mereka sama-sama mendesah, dan dalam hati mereka

'Semoga saja aku dapat kamu'

"Lalu kapan diadakan undiannya?" kata Sasori

"Besok, lagipula acaranya 2 minggu lagi, lalu tinggal mencari 10 orang yang dapat membantu siapa ya?" Tanya Hinata

"Gimana kalau akatsuki saja? Aku pikir mereka pasti akan senang membantumu" kata Sasori

"Benarkah? Aku mohon bantuannya Sasori-kun!" Hinata tersenyum bahagia karena ia tidak usah repot-repot mencari bantuan

"Sebenarnya kalau kalian bilang begitu pada fan boy kalian pasti akan banyak yang membantu" kata Sasori

"Benar! Ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu dekorasinya akan cepat selesai!" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata

"Asal kamu tidak diapa-apain sama fan boymu itu aku gak papa sih Hinata"

"Kamu cemburu ya Sasori-kun?" Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan menerima hamburger setnya

"Yah begitulah, selamat makan" lalu mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam keheningan

"Terima kasih kamu mau menemani ya Hinata! Sampai jumpa jam 6" kata Sasori dan berjalan berlawanan arah

"Iya Sasori-kun" kata Hinata dan berbalik juga

"Uwa! Sudah jam setengah 5! Aku harus bersiap-siap!" Hinata lalu berlari secepat mungkin dan sampai rumah 15 menit setelahnya

"Uhh handuk! Handuk!" Hinata meraih handuk seadanya dan segera masuk kamar mandi

30 menit setelahnya ia keluar dengan keadaan yang segar dan saat melihat jam

"Jam 17.15 masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi!" lalu ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengambil baju yang ada, tank top warna putih dengan celana hotpants hitam dan juga jaket berwarna lavender dengan gambar kecil bunga lavender disisi kiri jaket itu

"Cukup bagus juga" kata Hinata setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menyisir rambutnya dan memakai jepit berwarna lavender yang cantik

"Itu bukan cukup Hinata-nee itu sangat cantik!" kata Hanabi memeluk Hinata dari belakang

"Hanabi! Kamu mengagetkanku saja" kata Hinata dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Jam berapa sekarang?" kata Hinata

"Jam 6 kurang 5" kata Hanabi

"Aku harus cepat, bye Hanabi!" Hinata keluar dengan terburu-buru dan menutup pintu rumahnya keras-keras setelah mengangguk pada semua maid dirumahnya, ia melihat Sasori dan Deidara sudah menunggu didepan rumah Hinata

"Sasori-kun, Dei-kun? Sejak kapan?" kata Hinata

"5 menit yang lalu kok un" kata Deidara

'Berarti jamku telat 10 menit dong?' pikir Hinata

"Ayo Hinata" kata Sasori menggandeng tangan Hinata yang dingin

"Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali sih?" kata Sasori

"Yah emang suhu tubuhku dingin kok" protes Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan! kamu sangat cantik hari ini un!" kata Deidara menggandeng tangan Hinata yang satunya

"Terimakasih Dei-kun" kata Hinata dan masuk ke mobil Sasori, BMW, peninggalan ayahnya

"Sebenarnya nama toko rotinya apa sih?" kata Hinata yang duduk di bangku belakang

"De feuille" kata Deidara dan Sasori yang duduk didepan, Sasori yang menyetir

"Wah! Toko roti yang itu? Aku suka sama toko roti itu!" kata Hinata

"Yah emang isinya enak-enak sih un" kata Deidara

"Yeah, dan Hinata jangan lupa janji membuat kuemu" kata Sasori

"Oh tentu dong! Buat Sasori-kun kan?" kata Hinata yang sukses membuat muka Sasori merah

"Mukamu kenapa un? Panas ya un?" kata Deidara mengkhawatirkan teman disebelahnya, tiba-tiba handphone Deidara bunyi dan Deidara menerimanya

"Halo, Dei disini un" kata Deidara dan ia bersiap menjauhkan HP itu dari telinganya

"DEIDARA! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENGAJAK TOBI ANAK BAIK!" Hinata menutup telinganya, sementara Sasori dan Deidara biasa saja karena bahkan mereka pernah mendengar teriakan yang lebih keras dari ini

"NANTI KAMU BISA MENGHANCURKAN TOKONYA DONG UN! Lagipula aku sudah membawa pengganti un" kata cowok bermata biru pucat ini

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Tobi

"Hinata-chan un" kata Deidara

"OH ada Hinata-chan ya? Salam untuk Hinata-chan ya! Bye!" Tobi menutup teleponnya, sementara yang lain hanya bisa terheran-heran mengetahui tindakan Tobi tadi

"Hinata seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, kenapa kamu memakai baju seperti itu?" Sasori agak cemberut melihat pakaian Hinata yang pendek itu

"Eh tak apa dong un? Lagipula Hinata-chan jadi kelihatan cantik un" kata Deidara

"Bukan gitu Dei! Itu namanya menggoda iman! Aku tak mau dia dilirik cowok lain" kata Sasori

"Oh gitu ya un? Ya tapi kan terserah Hinata-channya dong un" kata Deidara

"Maaf Sasori-kun" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya jadi mukanya tidak kelihatan, sementara Sasori yang melihat itu dari kaca spion langsung gelagapan

"Aduh jangan menangis Hinata! Maksudku, kamu boleh kok memakai pakaian itu asalkan aku disampingmu deh, buat ngelindungin kamu dari tatapan cowok-cowok bejat" kata Sasori yang bingung harus menenangkannya dengan cara apa.

"Iya aku janji Sasori-kun, tapi tak tahu juga deng, suka-suka aku dong" kata Hinata yang melihat Sasori dari kaca spion

"Kamu itu! Kukira kamu nangis" kata Sasori

"Nggak kok hehe ini hanya jebakan" Hinata mengapus air mata palsunya

"Good acting un!" kata Deidara sambil berhigh five dengan cewek lavender ini

"Thanks Dei-kun!"

"Heh kalian itu senang mengerjaiku ya?" kata Sasori

"Ng nggak kok Sasori-kun aku cuma ng cuma" Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dan menunduk, Sasori berpikir bahwa itu sangat imut, pokoknya apa yang dilakukan Hinata itu imut, kecuali menangis tentunya. Cowok berambut merah ini menghentikan laju mobilnya karena sudah sampai

"Sampai" kata cowok itu lirih

"Wah! Aku sangat tertarik kerja di toko itu!" kata Hinata dan tersenyum

"Kayaknya sih kamu jadi waiter un" kata Deidara turun dari mobil Sasori

"Tidak apa-apa yang penting bisa nyusup kedalem terus bikin 1 kue" kata Hinata

"Ya deh un aku bilang sama pamanku" kata Deidara

Sampai di toko roti itu, dugaan Deidara benar ternyata Hinata jadi waiter, saat Hinata ganti baju, Sasori membelalakkan matanya saat Hinata keluar

Hinata memakai baju waiter berwarna lavender yang ada celemeknya dan memiliki rumbai di bagian bawahnya, rok waiter itu berakhir diatas lututnya dan dibelakangnya ada pita putih yang besar dan cantik. Ia memakai pita berwarna lavender juga sebagai penghias rambut dengan simbol toko itu.

"Cantik sekali un" bisik Deidara

"Ya, kugutsuku yang cantik" kata Sasori

"Dia bukan kugutsu un" kata Deidara

"Iya aku tahu itu kan cuma pengandaian" kata Sasori dan berjalan ke Hinata

"Kamu cantik Hinata, seperti kugutsuku" kata Sasori yang disambut semburat merah dipipi Hinata

"Oh terima kasih master" kata Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Master?"

"Ya kalau aku bonekamu berarti kamu masterku, Sasori-danna" kata Hinata tersenyum

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Hinata" kata Sasori

"Ya master" kata Hinata tersenyum jahil

"Hei lihat ada tamu un!" kata Deidara ketika melihat ada tamu yang datang, sementara Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya kepada tamu itu, rambut pirang yang berbentuk seperti durian dan mata biru laut, Naruto

"A…Aku tidak bisa Sasori-kun" kata Hinata dan bersembunyi dibalik Sasori, menahan tangisnya

"Hinata," Sasori menaikkan dagu Hinata dengan tangannnya dan membelai pipinya dengan lembut

"Jangan menangis" katanya lalu memeluk Hinata, Hinata hanya menutup matanya didada Sasori yang bidang

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat cowok yang dia kenal dan cewek yang ia sukai berpelukan?

"Sasori-kun" ia menggeliat ditengah pelukan itu, sementara Naruto hanya berdiri disitu lalu mereka tak berpelukan lagi dan Hinata kembali kedapur sedangkan Sasori yang sebenarnya adalah chef melayani Naruto dengan setengah hati

"Mau pesan apa?" Sasori berpura-pura ramah, sedangkan Hinata melihat dari belakang, dadanya sesak dan kakinya lemas ia jatuh terduduk dan bergetar

"Hinata-chan ada apa un?" Tanya Deidara

"Aku pesan blueberry cake sama orange juice, tolong" ia menekankan kata 'tolong'nya

"Baiklah" Sasori kembali ke dapur dan kaget melihat posisi Hinata

"Hinata! Ada apa?" Sasori menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata yang duduk duduk dibawah, Hinata hanya melihat Sasori sebentar lalu berkata

"Aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan melukai orang yang kusayangi, tetapi tindakanku kemarin itu melanggar janjiku, entah kenapa aku menolaknya, entah kenapa aku tak tertarik lagi padanya, aku hanya sedikit takut akan konsekuensinya" Hinata menatap kebawah dan badannya masih terguncang,

"Hinata kamu tidak salah, kamu tidak dapat memaksakan perasaanmu Hinata, kalau kamu tidak suka dia, dan kalau kamu takut akan itu aku…aku bersedia menjadi orang yang selalu ada disampingmu menggantikannya" ucap Sasori lembut

"Sasori-kun?" Hinata melebarkan matanya dan menangis lagi

"Terima kasih" bisiknya lirih, Sasori berdiri lagi lalu berkata pada Deidara

"Dei, antarkan blueberry cake dan orange juie ke orang itu" tunjuk Sasori pada Naruto

"Siap un" kata Deidara dan secepat mungkin mengambilkan pesanannya dan membawa kemeja Naruto, lalu ia melihat cowok berambut pirang itu berbisik

"Terima kasih" dan memakan kue itu pelan-pelan

"Hei Deidara aku akan memanggang kue ya," kata Sasori

"Hmm baiklah aku juga mau mencoba membuat kueku yang indah" kata Deidara

"Hei! Kueku adalah seni yang paling indah"

"Tidak un! Kueku un!"

"Kueku!"

"Kueku!" Hinata tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran mereka yang pada akhirnya mereka membuktikan siapa yang seninya paling indah dan mulai membuat kue, tak terasa Naruto sudah selesai makan dan melihat meja kasir yang kosong, Hinata melihat sejenak dan berbisik kepada Sasori

"Sasori-kun, Naruto-kun sudah selesai" katanya

"Oh baiklah" Sasori berhenti mencampur adonan tersebut dan pergi keluar dapur

"Semuanya xxxxx" dan Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar semuanya, ketika ia menyerahkan dompet itu ia berhenti sejenak dan berkata

"Kapan-kapan bawa orang itu keluar"

"Untuk apa?" desis Sasori sinis

"Bertemu satu lawan satu denganku" kata Naruto dan beranjak pergi

"Kamu itu memang tidak tahu perasaan wanita, payah" kata Sasori dan kembali untuk melanjutkan 'seni'nya itu

"Hinata, sudah nih"

"Aaa! Terima kasih Sasori-kun!" tanpa sengaja Hinata memeluk Sasori dan membuat mukanya merah

"Hinata lepaskan, aku ingin membuat seni lagi" bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata

"Ah ya baik maafkan aku, Sasori-kun" kata Hinata dan pergi keluar dapur untuk melihat apakah ada tamu lagi atau tidak, ternyata ada, cewek berambut pirang panjang dan mata berwarna ungu, setahu Hinata ia pernah melihat orang ini, tapi ia lupa dimana lalu Hinata menghampiri orang itu dan tersenyum ramah

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku Snow Cake saja dan air putih" kata cewek itu, Hinata mencatat pesanannya

"Tunggu sebentar ya" lalu ia beranjak kedapur dimana Sasori dan Deidara masih sibuk membuat kue

'Kurasa akan kuambil kue itu sendiri saja' melihat mereka berdua yang masih bekerja keras

"Ini kuenya silahkan" kata Hinata

"Ah terima kasih" cewek bermata ungu itu tersenyum

"Sama-sama silahkan menikmati" lalu Hinata kembali lagi kedapur

"Hinata-chan coba lihat kueku un!" kata Deidara memperlihatkan kuenya yang berbentuk burung dengan taburan gula diatasnya dan vanilla

"Aku dulu dong" kata Sasori dan memperlihatkan kue berbentuk kugutsu yang disiram oleh coklat panas yang sudah menyatu dengan taburan gula dan almond diatasnya

"Ng punya kalian pasti enak-enak" kata Hinata melihat kue-kue yang sudah bikin lidah menari itu

"Tentu dong! Ini kan kueku un!" kata Deidara

"Coba deh Hinata" lalu Sasori menyuapkan kuenya itu kedalam mulut Hinata, coklat yang ada langsung meleleh diatas lidahnya dan rotinya yang empuk serta panggangannya yang benar-benar pas

"Enak!" seru Hinata

"Aku juga un!" kata Deidara member Hinata kue itu, Hinata mencobanya, manis vanilla dan gula bercampur jadi satu dan seakan sedang berdansa dilidah Hinata, kue itu renyah tetapi juga lembut, Hinata menyukainya

"Enak juga!" kata Hinata

"Iya, senimu ternyata enak juga Dei" kata Sasori mencoba kue Deidara

"Kamu juga Sas" kata Deidara mencoba kue Sasori

"Ehehe sekarang biar aku yang membuat kue dan kalian berdua layani tamu yang lain ya" kata Hinata mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada

"Baiklah" kata mereka serentak

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Hinata telah selesai menyiapkan 2 buah kuenya, mille feuille yang rasa strawberry, ia langsung memanggil Deidara dan Sasori

"Waa sepertinya enak un" kata Deidara sedangkan Sasori langsung mencicipinya

"Enak sekali! Kamu pembuat kue yang jenius Hinata dan kue ini tidak terlalu manis" kata Sasori

"Iya enak un!" kata Deidara mencicipi kue miliknya

"Mille Feuille, nama yang bagus, apa artinya?" Sasori sedang memasukkan kue itu lagi ke mulutnya

"Seribu kenangan" kata Hinata singkat

"Berarti kamu membuatnya dengan seribu kenangan ya un?" kata Deidara

"Ya aku membuat kue itu sambil membayangkan kenanganku bersama kalian, mulai dari kenangan indah sampai kenangan yang menyebalkan" kata Hinata

"Oh, tapi memang kue ini enak! Kamu jenius Hinata-chan! un!" kata Deidara setelah menghabiskan kuenya

"Ini imbalan karena kalian semua sudah menemaniku hehe" kata Hinata

"Nanti kamu kerumahku ya Hinata" kata Sasori

"Mmmm ada apa Sasori-kun" Tanya Hinata

"Ngh hanya ingin menunjukkan kugutsu-kugutsu ku, kamu mau kan?" Tanya Sasori

"Mau kok! Aku sangat tertarik dengan boneka kugutsumu Sasori-kun!" Hinata sangat senang dan memeluk Sasori lagi, sementara Sasori membalas pelukannya, Deidara berdehem

"Ehem! Maaf ada tamu banyak disana un" kata Deidara menyinggung orang yang berpelukan didepannya

"Ma..maaf" muka Hinata memerah dan melepas pelukannya dari Sasori

"Ya sudah ayo cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita" kata Sasori dan beranjak pergi

Hinata keluar dari dapur dan pergi ke tamu itu, tamu yang sepertinya galak, berambut perak dan bermata hijau

"Hei cewek manis" rayunya, Hinata terkejut dan kakinya gemetaran, ia tak suka jika dikatakan seperti itu, dan dia juga takut akan orang seperti itu yang keliatannya cabul, ia hanya memegang keras buku menunya dan tangan cowok itu hampir memegang Hinata saat tangan yang kuat menangkapnya

"Maafkan aku tuan, tapi kami tidak suka karyawan kami dirayu seperti itu" kata cowok berambut merah ini, sedang Hinata membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Sasori melindunginya, Hinata memeluk Sasori dari belakang dengan tangannya yang gemetaran dan dingin menahan tangis

"Sa…Sasori-kun" ia berbisik pelan sehingga hanya Sasori yang dapat mendengarnya

"Huh, biasanya kan hanya ada cewek membosankan disini sedangkan sekarang ada cewek yang mempesona jadi maafkan aku cowok rambut merah" kata cowok itu sinis

"Hhh Hinata kembalilah kedalam, layani tamu lain" kata Sasori berbisik, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan pergi ke dapur

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" kat Sasori menekan kata tuan

"Strawberry cake dan Melon juice, cepat ya" katanya dengan ekspresi datar

"Segera" kata Sasori kembali kedapur

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Sasori melihat ke cewek indigo disebelahnya

"Iya, terima kasih Sasori-kun" Hinata tersenyum lembut

"Iya sudah sana layani tamu yang lain setelah itu kita pulang" kata Sasori mengambil pesanan cowok tadi

"Iya" Hinata keluar dari dapur dan pergi ke tamu yang lain

Satu jam kemudian shift mereka habis, Deidara tetap berada disana untuk membantu pamannya lagi, saat itu jam 8 malam dan Hinata pergi kerumah Sasori setelahnya, Hinata agak lelah setelah bekerja tadi dan memutuskan untuk tidur sedikit di mobil Sasori, Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gadis disebelahnya tertidur pulas

"Hinata sudah sampai nih" kata Sasori membisikkannya ditelinga Hinata

"Ummh 5 menit lagi" dan Hinata kembali tidur, Sasori yang sudah sebal mencium pipi Hinata

"Hinata! Ayo bangun!" kata Sasori meniup udara ditelinga Hinata, Hinata yang geli akan itu langsung tersadar dan kaget melihat muka Sasori yang sudah sangat dekat

"Sasori-kun!" muka Hinata memerah

"Ayo Hinata, katanya mau kerumahku" kata Sasori menggandeng Hinata dan pergi masuk kerumahnya

"Iya iya Sasori-kun" kata Hinata dan mengikuti langkah Sasori

--------x---------

Sekali lagi maaf banget kalo ada yang salah atau tak seperti keinginan readers, maaf!

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI un


	5. Kejadian dan Misi!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, aku cuma nyuri sebagian karakternya tanpa ijin, hehe gomen

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype

Summary: Hinata berada dirumah Sasori, hmm bagaimana ya? Lalu misi apa yang akan diberikan Tsunade kepada Hinata? Dan bagaimana mereka menjalankan misi itu? Read n review please!

Balasan review:

Kakashi's girl: Masih aneh ya? Maaf aku baru pertama kali didunia tulis-menulis sih, ini udah kuupdate lagi, makasih reviewnya .

white Lavt: hehe ini udah kukurangin kok adegannya, dan disini Hinata udah mulai baikan lagi sama Naruto, makasih reviewnya!.

sAsULoVeLyHiNa: ini udah ada lanjutannya, makasih reviewnya .

Schokolade Ist Mich: iya emang setting jaman sekarang tapi masih ada ninja-ninjaannya hehe, udah kuikuti sarannya tentang titik itu, dan misstypenya, makasih ya reviewnya, :D.

ReAd and ReViEw…,

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

"Nenek aku pulang' kata Sasori dan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ah ini ya yang namanya Hinata itu?" kata Chiyo melihat gadis yang digandeng Sasori.

"Benar katamu ia terlihat rapuh sehingga itu alasan utamamu untuk melindunginya kan?" bisik Chiyo yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sasori.

"Iya" katanya lirih.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Kamu sangat sopan ya, namaku Chiyo, nenek Sasori" kata Chiyo membungkukkan badannya juga.

"Ya cukup kenalannya, Hinata kamu langsung kekamarku saja dilantai 2, Cuma ada satu kamar disitu, itu kamarku" kata Sasori dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh.

Saat Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasori ia melihat banyak sekali kugutsu dengan berbagai macam bentuk, ia melihat betapa Sasori sangat sayang kepada kugutsu itu karena kugutsu itu sangat terawat dan ia melihat ketelitian Sasori dimana tidak ada satu cm pun yang terlewat oleh si tangan jenius itu, sang pembuat kugutsu jenius dari Suna, Pasir merah, Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa dua gelas teh ditangannya, dan melihat Hinata yang memperhatikan kugutsunya. Ia tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Hinata sepertinya kamu sangat tertarik ya?" kata Sasori dan mengagetkan Hinata.

"Iya, kugutsumu sangat bagus, Sasori-kun sangat artistik" kata Hinata melihat kugutsu itu.

"Emang, kalau tidak aku tak akan dipanggil si pembuat kugutsu jenius dong" kata Sasori dan menyerahkan teh kepada Hinata.

"Terimakasih Sasori-kun aku ingin melihat kugutsu no jutsumu dong" kata Hinata meminum tehnya.

"Ummh baiklah" kemudian chakra Sasori berubah menjadi setipis mungkin di ke 10 jarinya dan memainkan kugutsunya yang sangat berbahaya, saat Sasori menaikkan satu jarinya maka boneka itu bergerak, ia melakukan itu lagi saat ia melihat muka Hinata yang sangat tertarik kepada jurusnya, ia tersenyum sinis lalu berkata.

"Lawan aku, Hinata" katanya dan memainkan jurusnya, Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya tapi ia berkata.

"Sasori aku tidak ingin melawanmu" tetapi ia terserempet oleh senjata Sasori dan membuat Hinata terluka, ia secepat mungkin menyembuhkan lukanya dengan medic-nin dan terpaksa melawannya, ia mengingat kata Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, fokuskan chakra ke bagian tangan atau kakimu untuk mendapatkan tenaga yang kuat" katanya dan Hinata mulai mencobanya dan memukul telapak tangan kugutsu itu dan benar, telapak tangan itu hancur seketika bersama dengan racunnya yang merembes keluar serta senjatannya, Hinata melawan Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga, sementara Sasori tetap tenang dan melawan Hinata.

"Kaiten!" ia menghindari belasan senjata yang meluncur dari kugutsunya, saat terakhir tetap saja Sasori yang menang dan tubuh Hinata penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Sasori-kun cu..kup" katanya dan Sasori melepaskan kugutsunya dan pergi kearah Hinata.

"Hinata maaf ya terlalu keras ya?" katanya dan membantu Hinata berdiri, sedang Hinata tidak bisa berdiri karena kedua kakinya yang lecet serta tubuhnya yang penuh racun kugutsu.

"Hhhh Hhh" ia sulit mengambil nafas dan mulai memusatkan chakranya ke luka-lukanya serta mengambil racun dari tubuhnya pelan-pelan, ia menyuntikkan obat penawar racun dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Sasori.

"Sasori-kun kamu terlalu kuat dan juga medannya terlalu sempit" katanya dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin.

"Maaf Hinata" katanya berbisik kecil.

"Ummh tapi aku suka dengan jurusmu aku kagum sekali" kata Hinata duduk bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur Sasori, Sasori duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya, makasih ya" Sasori membelai rambut Hinata.

"Hinata kamu mau mengambil 1 dari kugutsuku atau kamu mau aku buatkan?" kata Sasori melihat kearah Hinata.

"Aku mau saja sih Sasori-kun, tapi aku tidak yakin akan dapat merawatnya dengan baik" Hinata sadar itu, lagipula kugutsunya tidak dapat ia pakai sebagai jurus bertarung.

"Yah, anggap saja kenang-kenangan Hinata" kata Sasori.

"Kamu mau kubuatkan kugutsu seperti apa?" Sasori melihat ke kugutsu-kugutsunya yang indah, penuh senjata, dan juga racun.

"Kugutsumu saja Sasori-kun!" katanya.

"Wah? Bukannya terlalu ekstrim ya?" katanya.

"Yah sebagai kenang-kenangan akan dirimu jadi aku mau dibuatkan kugutsumu saja, aku juga ingin lempung bentuk Deidara-kun" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan 3 hari lagi jadi" kata Sasori menyiapkan kayu-kayu yang ada dilemari besinya.

"Sasori-kun" Hinata memanggil namanya dengan pelan.

"Ya?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"Ngh tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata tetap melihat mata Sasori dengan lembut, Sasori membalas tatapan mata tersebut dan mendekatkan mukanya lagi, 1 cm lagi sampai terdengar suara Chiyo.

"Hinata! Kau tidak pulang? Sudah malam lo?" kata Nenek tersebut mengetuk kamar Sasori.

"Ah i..iya" Hinata melihat jam di kamar Sasori yang berbentuk kugutsu, jam 10 malam, gawat aku harus pulang!.

"Maaf Sasori-kun aku pulang dulu" kata Hinata mengambil jaketnya di kursi belajar Sasori.

"Ah ya biar kuantar" kata Sasori beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyusul Hinata.

"Tak usah, ini sudah malam, kau pasti capek" kata Hinata turun ke lantai 1.

"Malah karena ini sudah malam kamu harus kuantar kamu tak baik pulang sendiri" kata Sasori.

"Sasori-kun aku bisa jaga diri kok" katanya dan berpamitan kepada Chiyo.

"Kamu tak bisa Hinata! Percayalah padaku! Aku tak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa" kata Sasori menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata yang kecil.

"Sasori-kun" Hinata melihat mata itu lagi yang penuh dengan emosi keinginan, keberanian, dan ketulusan.

"Baiklah" Hinata menyerah, akhirnya ia pulang diantar Sasori naik mobilnya

"Nek aku pergi dulu" kata Sasori mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Iya hati-hati ya nak" kata Chiyo menonton drama televisi.

"Iya" dan Sasori menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengantar Hinata pulang.

Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol tidak terlalu banyak, hanya tentang akatsuki dan Rookie 12 juga, pelajaran, dan perlombaan, akhirnya saat Sasori sampai dirumah Hinata sebelum Hinata pergi ia membisikkan sesuatu dan pergi kerumahnya meninggalkan Hinata yang mukanya sudah merah.

"Apa maksudnya tadi ia berkata 'yang tadi kita lanjutkan nanti ya?' ah sudahlah" Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung kekamarnya untuk beristirahat dan tidur.

"Sasori-kun" dan ia terlelap.

Sementara Sasori yang baru pulang pergi kekamarnya dan menutup pintu melanjutkan proyek kugutsunya yang sempat tertunda.

"Huff indahnya" katanya mengakhiri proyeknya, ia lalu melihat kugutsunya itu yang berambut indigo panjang dan mata lavender, kugutsu Hinata yang berbentuk kecil tetapi benar-benar sangat nyata, tanpa racun dan senjata.

"Ini akan kuberikan padanya" kata Sasori menggenggam kugutsu seukuran telapak tangannya itu.

"Mari kita lihat, umm kayu yang bagus untuk kugutsuku selanjutnya adalah kayu jati, kayu yang kuat, untuk membuat kugutsuku" kata Sasori mengeluarkan sekotak kayu jati untuk kugutsu berbentuk kecilnya untuk diberikan pada Hinata juga.

"Butuh waktu lama karena aku harus membuat ini sangat mirip denganku" ia mengambil pensil dan buku sketsa, ia berdiri didepan cermin dan menggambar sketsa kugutsu dirinya dan ia berbisik pelan.

"Oh harus mirip denganku, aku versi kecil" ia melirik ke jam dindingnya melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam ia terpaksa harus tidur, waktu berlalu sangat cepat, pikirnya dan naik ketempat tidur.

"Huhh harus bangun agak pagi, aku harus menjemput Hinata" katanya dan terlelap menuju dunia mimpi.

------x-------

Matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya, sang gadis berambut indigo membuka matanya untuk melewati hari yang baru, ia meregangkan ototnya dan masuk kamar mandi.

"Umm ah enaknya" ia keluar berbalutkan handuk dan menuju lemarinya.

"Hari Senin, hari yang indah" katanya mengambil seragam Hari Seninnya, setelah ia memakai seragam ia menuju jendela untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Huahh! Awal yang bagus untuk hari yang indah" katanya selalu tersenyum.

"Hinata-sama! Makan Pagi sudah siap!" kata maidnya dari pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya iya" Hinata turun pelan-pelan dan mendapati makan pagi telur mata sapi, sosis, bacon dan segelas jus jambu.

"Ah mana Neji-nii dan Hanabi?" kata Hinata kepada maidnya itu.

"Mereka sudah berangkat, Hanabi-sama ada jam ke-0 dan Neji-san ada kuliah pagi dan juga rapat yang mengharuskan mereka datang sangat pagi" kata maidnya.

"Hinata-sama nanti mau diantar menggunakan mobil apa?" kata supir Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah Jii-san aku sudah dijemput sama temanku".

"Oh terima kasih Hinata-sama" kata supirnya dan kembali ketempat, handphone Hinata berbunyi.

From: Sasori-kun

Hinata aku sudah didepan rumah.

Hinata langsung mengambil tasnya dan berangkat ke sekolah, ternyata disitu sudah ada mobil Sasori tetapi saat dia buka pintu depan yang ada hanya boneka kugutsu Sasori yang menyetir, lalu ia mendapati sang master kugutsu itu ada di bangku belakang memainkan kugutsunya dan menyuruh Hinata duduk dibelakang.

"Sasori-kun selamat pagi" kata Hinata memberikan senyum.

"Pagi Hinata,".

"Itu kugutsumu kan yang nyetir? Kenapa bukan kamu?".

"Aku sedang malas menyetir jadi aku gunakan kugutsuku saja" kata Sasori yang kini sibuk memainkan 10 jarinya agar si kugutsu bergerak menyetir.

"Tetapi itu akan menghabiskan chakramu Sasori-kun" kata Hinata melihat Sasori yang masih fokus kedepan.

"Tidak kok kan persediaan chakraku banyak Hinata oh ya soal kugutsumu itu sepertinya lusa bisa diambil".

"Kamu bener bikinin aku Sasori-kun? Terimakasih!" Hinata spontan memeluk Sasori, muka Sasori memerah tetapi ia tetap bisa konsentrasi.

"Hinata" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" kata Hinata melihat Sasori yang kini sudah dekat mukanya, Hinata tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan melihat mata itu, mata yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, lama-lama muka Sasori semakin mendekat dan mencium Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata menciumnya balik tetapi itu semua tak berlangsung lama karena mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Tuh kan aku bilang juga apa? 'Kita lanjutkan nanti'" goda Sasori kepada cewek disebelahnya itu yang mukanya masih merah.

"Iya ya Sasori-kun kamu menang, aku akan kekelas dulu, bye!" kata Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Iya, bye" Sasori menutup pintu mobilnya dan terdengar teriakan-teriakan para fangirlnya.

"SASORI-SAN! WE LOVE YOU!" begitu pula dengan Hinata ia diteriaki dan diikuti oleh para fanboynya.

Hinta mendapat peran untuk memberikan undian di seluruh kelas 3 bersama Ino, Sakura, dan Temari. Hinata kelas 12-1 kelas Sasori dan Deidara dan juga Tobi, karena kotak undiannya hanya ada 1 jadi mereka menariknya ganti-gantian, saat Hinata menginjak kelas 12-1 banyak sorakan menyambutnya, ada sorakan senang dari para fanboynya dan sedikit gunjingan dari cewek yang ga suka sama dia.

"Heh kamu ngapain kesini jelek?" kata Ayra salah satu cewek yang benci kepadanya sedangkan Sasori yang melihat itu dari jauh baru saja ingin bertindak ketika Hinata berkata.

"A…Aku disini ha,,hanya untuk menyu..ruh anak cowok menarik lagi apa aku jelek,,,sampai dibilang aku jelek..hiks" Hinata mengeluarkan air mata dan para fanboy dikelas 12-1 itu melindungi Hinata.

"Hei jauh jauh dari Hinata-sama".

"Hei Hinata-sama tidak bersalah".

"Hei jangan dekati Hinata-sama" itulah sebagia kecil sorakan fanboy yang terganggu sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum sinis, mengingat itu semua hanya aktingnya.

"Hinata-chan hebat ya bisa menggunakan fan boynya dengan baik un" kata Deidara melihat dari bangkunya.

"Iya" sahut Tobi.

"Baru saja aku akan menolongnya" kata Sasori duduk lagi di tempat duduknya.

"Yakk buat yang cowok ambil undian satu-satu ya urut absen" kata Hinata tersenyum lembut yang membuat sebagian dari cowok dikelas 12-1 mimisan.

"1 Akira Kuro" kata Hinata membacakan absensiya dan menyuruh maju kedepan untuk mengambil undian, ketika sudah dibuka.

"Hei Kuro, dapet siapa?" kata cowok lain.

"Dapet anak kelas sebelah yang gendut banget" terlihat nada penyesalan dikata-katanya dan sebagian besar ada yang dapet adik kelas, anak gendut, anak bawel, yang normal juga banyak juga, yang cantik, Hinata hanya mencatat semua itu dan nanti menyerahkan pada Naruto.

"17 Sasori-senpai" kata Hinata membaca daftar absensi dan Sasori maju kedepan dan berbisik ke Hinata.

"Siapa yang beruntung ya?" Sasori mulai memasukkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasori-kun, berdoa saja" kata Hinata berpikir 'semoga saja aku', saat Sasori mengambil 1 kertas undian dia membukanya dengan pelan dan dengan manisnya tertulis nama, Hyuuga Hinata didalamnya, Hinata yang tidak tahu akan hal itu bertanya.

"Siapa?" Sasori tersenyum kecil dan berbisik.

"Kamu, Hyuuga Hinata" lalu ia memberikan kertas ke Hinata dan benar, disitu namanya tercantum lalu Hinata menulis namanya dan Sasori.

'Doaku terkabul' pikir keduanya saat itu.

"Selanjutnya" kata Hinata.

"Hei Sasori-san! Kamu dapat siapa!" kata Ayra menuju ke cowok yang disukainya itu.

"Hn, cewek paling cantik dalam dan luar tentu saja" kata Sasori dingin dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Sasori melihat gerak-gerik Hinata dari sudut matanya, Hinata yang mencatat, yang memanggil nama cowok lain, yang berdebat, ia melihat semua itu dan akhirnya Hinata selesai memasukkan data.

"Saya disini juga akan menjelaskan tentang jalan pertandingan sebagai wakil ketua panitia" kata Hinata tersenyum ramah.

"Pertama akan diadakan lomba lari antar murid yang akan ada 18 kloter nantinya, setelah itu para pemenang akan dibagikan hadiah masing-masing".

"Dan kedua, lomba lari ini caranya 1, yang cewek bersiaga di tengah lapangan setelah sang cowok berlari ½ putaran lalu mereka berlari bergandengan tangan ¾ putaran dan lalu yang cowok menggendong yang cewek ¾ putaran" Hinata menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan ditutup.

"Saat malam hari akan ada festival dan kembang api juga, jadi semangat ya!" kata Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ngh disini ada yang mau jadi sukarelawan untuk membuat dekorasi dan stand festival tidak? Kan kalau cuma aku sendiri nanti bisa repot" kata Hinata mengeluarkan jurus rayuan terampuhnya dengan air muka sedih.

"AKU! HINATA-SAMA AKU MAU!".

"AKU JUGA!".

"AKU JUGA!" para fanboy Hinata menerima dengan senang hati sementara Hinata mencatat namanya.

"Hei kita juga pasti membantu kan un?" kata Deidara.

"Iyalah, aku juga sudah bilang pada Hinata kalau semua akatsuki ikut" kata Sasori.

"Wah Tobi anak baik juga mau ikut" kata Tobi.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, saya pergi dulu" kata Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan pergi keluar dimana Sakura, Temari, dan Ino telah menunggu.

"Hei Hinata-chan aku sudah lihat aktingmu tadi, itu sangat bagus! Dengan begini para sukarelawan akan terkumpul banyak!" kata Sakura mengambil kotak undian dari Hinata karena sekarang adalah gilirannya.

"Benar aku tidak akan bisa seperti itu Hinata-chan" bela Temari, Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu belajar dari mana?" bisiknya pelan.

"Terima kasih semua, aku tak belajar dari siapa-siapa kok, nanti kucari sukarelawan lagi deh kalau begitu" kata Hinata melihat masih kurang 20 sukarelawan lagi.

"Aku saja! Aku yakin pasti dapat menemukan 20 sukarelawan, jika kamu dapat 30 sukarelawan" kata Sakura dan masuk kekelas 12-2 membawa kertas undian, data, dan bolpoin.

"Goodluck Sakura-chan" kata Hinata dan dibalas dengan senyum samar Sakura.

"Aku yakin dia bisa dapat banyak, aku juga ingin tetapi kayaknya udah direbut semua deh kesempatanku" kata Ino menyandarkan bahunya kebangku didepan kelas 12-1.

"Maaf ya Ino-chan" kata Hinata meminta maaf.

"Hh sudahlah tak apa lagipula pasti aku tidak bisa sepertimu mengambil anak-anak itu" kata Ino dan mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku akan pergi kalau begitu, bye Ino-chan, Temari-chan! good luck!" kata Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan.

-------x--------

"Hei Hinata hari ini kita pulang bareng kan?" tiba-tiba suara tegas mengagetkan Hinata dari belakang yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sendirian, ia mendapati mukanya merah ketika melihat Sasori berdiri disitu.

"Iya Sasori-kun" katanya sejenak lalu kembali membaca buku lagi.

"Hei Hinata, bukannya hari ini kamu ada klub ya?" Hinata tersentak kaget dan melihat mata coklat Sasori.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa! Hari ini ada pemberian misi mingguan itu artinya aku harus segera bergegas, bye Sasori-kun!" kata Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasori dan pergi keluar perpus.

"Aku juga ada Hinata," bisiknya dan pergi untuk berganti baju.

Siang itu klub ninja konoha memberikan misi kepada setiap tim, Hinata berganti baju menjadi jaket lavender dan putih yang ada cappuconnya dan pelindung kepalanya ia kalungkan dileher Hinata, ia memakai celana ¾ biru, dan ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar melepaskan kepenatannya selama ini saat ia harus melihat Naruto terus.

"Hinata" kata suara yang tak asing lagi, Hinata menyembunyikan semburat merahnya setiap kali harus melihat orang ini, Sasori yang memakai mantel hitam panjang dengan symbol awan merah khas akatsuki, pelindung kepalanya ia taruh didalam mantel.

"Hei Sasori-kun, kamu juga menerima misi? Bersama siapa?" kata Hinata kepada jounin satu ini.

"Paling juga sama Deidara lagi, bosan" katanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan disamping Hinata.

"Kamu sendiri Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Aku sama timku mungkin, Kiba dan Shino" kata chunin berambut indigo ini.

"Lihat awannya deh Hinata, apa menurutmu hari akan hujan?" kata Sasori menunjuk langit yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Paling 1-2 jam lagi, padahal kita harus melaksanakan misi lo?" kata Hinata menerawang kelangit.

"Iya, tapi malah justru dingin kan?".

"Suhu tubuhku sudah dingin, apa harus menjadi lebih dingin lagi?" kata Hinata tertawa renyah, sementara Sasori tersenyum.

"Iya ya gampanglah nanti kuhangatkan" sontak muka Hinata memerah.

"Iya Sasori-kun hahah" mereka tertawa bersama dan menuju ruangan Tsunade untuk diberi misi olehnya.

"Yak karena semua jounin-genin sudah berkumpul aku akan mengacak nama kalian dan misi ini agak berbahaya jadi masing-masing dari kalian yang akan menerima misi kelas A akan terdiri dari 2 chunin dan 1 jounin" kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Ya, kelompok pertama, misi kalian adalah mencari pemimpin Kota Suna yang diculik, kelompoknya terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke" kata Tsunade dan yang disebut maju kedepan untuk mendapat surat yang lebih rinci.

"Kelompok kedua, Deidara, Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku no Kankurou".

"Kelompok ketiga Akasuna no Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Namikaze Naruto" Hinata maju kedepan dengan berat hati, tentu saja tak apa bila dengan Sasori, tetapi bila sama Naruto? Orang yang kini ia hindari? Hinata tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Hinata kamu sebagai pelacak dan ninja medis serta penggunaan byakugan yang bagus, Sasori kamu adalah tipe melawan musuh dengan jarak jauh, Naruto kamu melawan dalam jarak dekat, aku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama karena misi ini sangat penting, kelompok bernama Shokimichi telah berencana untuk menghancurkan Kota Konoha ini aku dengar mereka ada di kota Iwa untuk beristirahat sebentar, waktu kalian 3 hari, gunakan sebaik mungkin biaya penginapan dan lainnya akan ditanggung oleh sekolah".

"Baik!" seru mereka bertiga, mereka berjalan dengan langkah berat karena mengingat Sasori yang punya hubungan buruk dengan Naruto, Hinata yang sedang menghindari Naruto, Naruto yang mempunyai hubungan buruk dengan Sasori dan masih mencintai Hinata, Hinata ingin menangis, tetapi jika menangis ia tak akan mendapat apa-apa jadi ia memutuskan untuk berteman lagi dengan Naruto walau berat rasanya.

"Ummh kita ke kota Iwa naik apa?" kata Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Sebaiknya naik mobil saja" kata Sasori dari balik mantelnya.

"Ya sudah 3 jam lagi kita berkumpul disini untuk membereskan pakaian kita" kata Naruto dan disusul anggukan teman-teman setimnya.

Sasori melepas mantelnya itu dan beranjak kekamarnya untuk mengemas pakaiannya dan juga boneka kugutsunya di kertas gulungan, ia melihat sejenak ke sketsa kugutsu yang ia buat, setelah beerpikir sejenak ia langsung mengambil sketsa itu, dan keperluan membuat kugutsu lainnya, setelah berpamitan ke Nenek Chiyo, ia berangkat.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya meninggalkan pesan email ke ayahnya dan pesan di kulkas untuk Neji dan Hanabi, lalu mengepak bajunya dan menyiapkan kunai-kunai selengkap mungkin, ia berganti pakaian agar dapat bebas bergerak dengan jaket putih yang agak kecil dan celana pendek hitam, ia menyiapkan kantong senjata dan juga kunai, ia berangkat.

Naruto hanya menyiapkan baju, ramen cup, pesan untuk ayah dan ibunya lalu berangkat, mereka semua bertemu tepat waktu pada jam itu, mereka memutuskan naik mobil Sasori untuk pergi kesana dan langsung menuju ke kota Iwa, kota Iwa menempuh perjalanan 1 hari penuh.

"Hei Akasuna biar aku yang menyetir" kata Naruto menawarkan.

"Aku akan menyetir sendiri saja, Hinata kamu berada disampingku, Namikaze, kamu dibelakang" kata Sasori.

"Baiklah" Hinata melihat sketsa boneka Sasori yang terletak di luar tasnya, ia melihat gambar kugutsu Sasori dan memujinya.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali Sasori-kun".

"Iya, kemarin aku membikin sketsa itu, oh ya Hinata aku sudah membuat kugutsumu" kata Sasori fokus kedepan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasori-kun!" Hinata berteriak kegirangan.

"Yah tapi kurang satu kugutsu lagi, sketsanya sedang kau pegang" kata Sasori.

"Ehemm aku merasa dikacangin" kata Naruto yang sebenarnya gak penting.

"Oh" kata Sasori sejenak.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana rasanya jadi ketua panitia?" kata Hinata untuk mencari suasana yang ramah.

"Hmm well gak buruk, kok, soalnya banyak orang yang bantu" kata Naruto.

"Ya dulu Dei juga pernah jadi ketua festival itu dan alhasil acaranya hancur karena ia melemparkan lempungnya untung tidak ada orang yang terluka" kata Sasori.

"Aw!" pekik Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata?" kedua-duanya panik.

"Tidak hanya tergores sedikit di jari, terkena pisau pemahat ini" kata Hinata memperlihatkan tangannya yang berdarah, terkena luka lecet.

"Tapi sekecil apapun sakit itu tidak baik Hinata, cepat sembuhkan lukamu" kata Sasori.

"Hh iya Sasori-kun" Hinata memusatkan cakranya dan menyalurkannya dari tangannya ke lukanya, sedikit demi sedikit luka itu sembuh.

"Sudah Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto yang juga sedikit khawatir.

"Iya".

Mereka menempuh perjalanan selama 8 jam dan sampai pada hotel yang agak mewah, Sasori mengenal pemilik hotel ini, jadi dia mendapat diskon walaupun pada akhirnya biaya ditanggung sekolah.

"Ayo pesan 3 kamar" ajaknya dan Hinata menenteng tasnya.

"Aku memesan 3 kamar, Sasori" katanya cepat dan resepsionis itu mencatatnya, dan mengambil kunci 3 kamar.

"Ini, 13,15,17 terima kasih".

"Sama-sama" Hinata tersenyum dan pergi kekamar no 15 karena Sasori memberikan kunci no 15.

"Well, selamat istirahat Sasori-kun, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata masuk kekamarnya.

"Aku juga butuh istirahat, apalagi Sasori-kun, yang tidak tidur selama 8 jam" ia pergi kekamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, gaun tidur tepatnya, gaun putih yang panjangnya selutut dan memiliki pita kecil dibagian pinggang.

"Hoammm apa Sasori-kun sudah tidur ya?" katanya lalu Sms Sasori.

To: Sasori-kun

Sasori-kun apa kamu sudah tidur?.

Balasannya hanya selang beberapa detik.

From: Sasori-kun

Belum, aku masih membuat boneka kugutsu aku juga tidak terlalu capek.

To: Sasori-kun

Boneka kugutsu? Aku mau liat! Pembuat boneka jenius seperti kamu pasti hasilnya bagus.

From: Sasori-kun

Yasudah kamu kesini saja, toh ada pintu sambungannya dan pintunya tidak terkunci,

Ia membuka pintu sambungan itu dan melihat Sasori yang sibuk memahat kepala kugutsunya dan meneliti secara teramat teliti.

"Ah hei, Hinata" katanya datar dan melihat kugutsunya lagi.

"Sasori-kun! Kamu benar-benar tidak capek ya? Kamu sudah menyetir selama 8 jam" kata Hinata duduk disamping Sasori.

"Tidak, ini adalah keprofesionalisme seorang seniman, aku harus dapat menyelesaikan ini".

"Tapi Sasori-kun badanmu".

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa, tak usah khawatir" Sasori tersenyum lembut dan mengamati kugutsunya lagi lalu ia memahat bagian lain.

"Sasori-kun aku cuma mengkhawatirkanmu" Hinata memegang suntikan injeksi yang berisi obat tidur yang dibuat olehnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan syarafnya, ia tahu pasti ia membutuhkan ini.

"Yeah sebentar lagi bagian kepalanya jadi!" Sasori terlihat sangat senang dan mengamati kugutsu itu lagi.

"Sasori-kun maaf..," Hinata menyuntikkan obat tidur itu ketubuh Sasori dan efeknya langsung bekerja, badan Sasori terasa sangat berat.

"Hi…Hinata,,".

"Maaf Sasori-kun, kamu butuh istirahat, jika begini terus saat pertarungan kamu akan capek, besok kamu harus menyetir lagi" katanya dan seketika saja semua serasa gelap.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku, inikah boneka kugutsu Sasori-kun yang kuminta? Hm bagus sekali" Hinata melihat ke bagian kepala yang sangat rapi, memang masih berbentuk kayu yang belum dicat, tetapi sangat mirip dengan aslinya, biasanya Sasori membuat boneka kugutsu seukuran orang dewasa, sedangkan ini hanya seukuran kepalan tangan

, tetapi seninya benar-benar terasa.

"Well good night Sasori-kun" blam, Hinata menutup pintu sambungannya dan menguncinya juga, lalu ia kembali tidur setelah melihat semua jendela yang sudah terkunci dan juga pintu.

TBC

Aku sebenarnya gak yakin masih ada ya, pintu sambungan dari kamar satu ke kamar lainnya? Hehe maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati para readers dan reviewers, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview.

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un.


	6. Misi hn

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, aku cuma nyuri sebagian karakternya tanpa ijin, hehe gomen

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype

Summary: Misi misi, misi mereka bertiga, seperti apa misinya Read n review please!

Ahh aku update 2 chapter sekaligus, just read it

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

Matahari menyeruak dari kamar Sasori, Sasori yang baru terbangun melihat ke jam kecil dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya, jam 7 pagi, badannya terasa sangat lelah dan juga susah digerakkan, efek obatnya pasti belum habis pikir Sasori dan terpaksa ia menunggu efek obatnya habis dengan menutup matanya sebentar.

Sementara di ruangan lain Hinata yang barusan bangun cepat-cepat kekamar mandi dan menyelesaikan mandinya dalam 30 menit.

"Hoahh kamar mandi yang bagus" serunya dan berganti pakaian ke pakaian ninja lavender dan putih, khas Hinata.

Sementara di ruangan Naruto, Naruto masih saja terlelap dan mendengkur, Hinata menyelinap keruangan Naruto dan membiarkannya saja, ia lalu pergi kekamar Sasori dan melihat Sasori masih tidur.

"Ngh efek obatnya belum habis ya" katanya menimbang-nimbang dan mengambil obat penawarnya agar Sasori cepat bangun, ia menyuntikkan obat penawar itu dan mata Sasori terbuka.

"Hinata! Apa-apaan kemarin itu? Masa kamu main nyuntik ke aku saja?" Sasori merasa agak tersinggung dengan perbuatan Hyuuga satu ini, tetapi yang dimarahin hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Sas..Sasori-kun aku lakukan itu han…ya un..untuk kebaikanmu..Sasori-kun tapi jika itu..menyinggungmu. maaf" Hinata menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sedih, Sasori tidak pernah melihat Hinata menatapnya seperti itu.

"Uh, tak apa-apa deh Hinata seharusnya juga aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu" Sasori beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati tempat Hinata berdiri.

"I..Iya" katanya lirih.

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena kamu peduli sama aku" kata Sasori mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

"Uhum, sama-sama Sasori-kun, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, kita berangkat 1 jam lagi" kata Hinata kepada rambut merah itu.

"Oh, baiklah, tunggu di ruang makan di penginapan ini saja" katanya dan melenggang pergi, sedang Hinata pergi juga untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Saat Hinata sampai di tempat Naruto, Naruto masih saja terlelap sehingga Hinata membunyikan jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya itu, tetapi Naruto tak bangun juga, sehingga hanya ada cara terakhir, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak.

"NARUTO-KUN! CEPAT BANGUN! ADA KEBAKARAN!" seketika itu Naruto langsung terbangun dan gelagapan.

"Hah? Mana yang kebakaran? Air! Air" katanya melihat kesana kemari.

"Tak ada Naruto-kun habis susah sekali sih membangunkanmu hehe" kata Hinata dari balik pintu menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Cepat siap-siap 1 jam lagi kita berangkat" blam, Hinata menutup pintu Naruto.

"Makanan hari ini ng enak, ada onigiri, sushi, yakiniku, chicken katsu, teriyaki, bibimpap, enak semua!" kata Hinata tertarik melihat makanan yang disediakan dan juga minuman teh hijau yang masih panas, khas jepang.

"Hinata" kata dua orang yang baru selesai mandi itu dan membuka pintu ruang makannya.

"Hei Sasori-kun, Naruto-kun, kalian lama sekali" Hinata menyuap mulutnya dengan Teriyaki dan Yakiniku melihat Sasori dalam jubah akatsukinya dan Naruto dengan pakaian ninjanya yang berwarna hitam-orangenya itu.

"Yang penting itu makanannya belum habis" jawab Sasori pelan dan mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk itu, nasinya sangat banyak, begitu pula dengan Naruto, berbeda dengan porsi makan Hinata yang hanya 1 ½ sendok nasi, mereka bisa 2 ½ sendok nasi.

'Porsi makan cowok memang besar' pikirnya melihat porsi makan mereka itu dan juga mereka mengambil banyak lauk menyisakan Hinata sedikit saja, Hinata hanya dapat pasrah dan memakan lauk yang tersisa, mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam diam, karena menurut Sasori tidak ada gunanya membuka percakapan dengan orang yang bodoh dan tidak tahu seni disampingnya, sedangkan Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Naruto jika ia sudah bercakapan dengan Sasori pasti Naruto akan terlupakan, dan Naruto masih merasa tidak enak dengan penolakan Hinata.

"Ini sup kacang merahnya" kata pemilik penginapan itu menyajikan 3 mangkuk sup kacang merah, mata mereka berbinar-binar sup kacang merah adalah hal terenak yang mereka rasakan,

"Mochinya besar sekali! Pasti enak!" kata Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Iya, supnya penuh seni" kata Sasori dan memakan supnya.

"Iya! Sup terenak yang pernah kumakan slllrp" Naruto berkata sambil mengunyah mochi didalamnya.

Perjalanan akhirnya dilanjutkan, mereka masih harus menempuh 3 jam perjalanan lagi untuk sampai di Kota Iwa, Kota Iwa adalah kota yang kecil tetapi penghasilan setiap orang besar, kota yang sangat indah dan tentram.

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa mereka memilih disini untuk beristirahat" gumam Hinata melihat Kota Iwa dengan seksama.

"Ini kota kelahiran Deidara, Hinata makanya ikat kepalanya berbentuk seperti itu, ia ninja dari Iwa" kata Sasori menerangkan bahwa setiap kota memiliki satu sekolahan dimana sekolah itu mendidik muridnya untuk menjadi ninja, ada juga yang tidak ingin menjadi ninja tapi tetap dapat bersekolah disitu.

"Oh ya, Sasori-kun juga menjadi ninja di Sekolah Suna kan?" kata Hinata mengingat bahwa akatsuki adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari ninja-ninja dari luar kota kecuali Itachi tentunya.

"Iya, aku pindah ke Konoha karena nenekku berkata bahwa Konoha itu bagus, dan alhasil aku berada di Konoha saat kelas 2 SMA" kata Sasori.

"Umm jadi kamu itu Ninja Suna ya senpai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku sudah bilang kan tadi?" Sasori berkata dengan nada agak sinis.

"Ayo kita turun, Hinata aktifkan byakuganmu" lanjutnya dan Hinata mengangguk kecil dan mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Hm jarak 100 m arah timur laut, disitu ada 7 penjaga, dan ada 10 orang didalam" kata Hinata, Sasori menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan berbisik.

"Ayo kita mulai" dan mereka keluar dari mobil melompat dari atap 1 ke atap lain dan sampai pada tempat itu.

"Namikaze, urus 2 disana, Hinata urus 2 lagi, aku akan mengurus 3 disini" perintah Sasori dan mereka mengangguk kecil.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" keluarlah 3 Naruto dalam sekejap, mereka memakai taijutsu, tetapi semua serangan ditangkisnya, sementara mereka mengalihkan perhatian, dibelakang ada Naruto yang menggunakan.

"Odama rasengan!" dan 1 musuh terhempas.

Hinata melawan mereka semua agak susah karena chakra mereka sangat banyak.

"Kaiten!" Hinata menghindari semua kunai yang diarahkan kepadanya dan setelah itu sang musuh melancarkan tali penunjuk dan Hinata tersangkut didalamnya.

"Uuuh" Hinata hendak memotongnya menggunakan kunai, dan setelah berhasil ternyata ada kertas bom peledak lagi dibelakang Hinata tetapi Hinata terlambat menyadari ia sudah terpelanting duluan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, ia tetap berdiri dan menggunakan.

"Juho Soshiken!" kedua musuhnya melayang dan terpelanting jatuh, setelah itu Hinata memusatkan seluruh chakra di kedua tangannya dan mematahkan tulang-tulang musuhnya.

"Selesai" Hinata menutup matanya dan membersihkan lukanya menggunakan medic-nin, ia lalu pergi membantu Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kamu tidak membereskan yang satu ini?" kata Hinata melihat 1 yang tersisa.

"Susah Hinata-chan! Tubuhku sudah penuh luka dan aku termakan jebakannya".

"Awas Naruto-kun! Dibelakangmu!" duakk Naruto menangkis tendangan itu dan menusuk musuhnya dengan kunai.

"Rasengan!" lalu musuhnya terjerembab didalam tanah mereka berdua pergi menuju Sasori berada, dan Sasori mengatakan.

"Kalian semua terlambat, aku sudah melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf mereka dengan racunku" mereka melihat ke 3 musuh yang jatuh gemetaran terkena racun Sasori.

"Iya" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo aku sembuhkan dulu lukanya" kata Hinata dan menyembuhkan luka Naruto terlebih dahulu dari tangannya sampai wajah, begitu pula dengan Sasori.

"Kita lawan 10 yang didalam, aku akan maju duluan, kalian lawan 3, aku akan melawan 4 disitu" kata Sasori.

Ketika mereka masuk, bau rokok menyeruak memaksa Hinata menutup hidungnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sasori-kun! 4 menuju arahmu! Semua dari atas! Naruto-kun 3 ke arahmu dari belakang" Duakkk Hinata memukul orang yang keluar dari bawahnya.

"Kugutsu no jutsu" keluarlah Hiruko, kugutsu Sasori dan dengan gerakan yang lincah jari-jari Sasori seperti berdansa mengikuti pergerakan Hiruko, dan 1 musuh terkena racunnya, ada 1 orang menyerang dari belakang dan ditangkis dengan ekor Hiruko satu lagi melempar bom peledak tetapi Sasori keburu menarik Hiruko kelain arah agar ia tidak kena, dan akhirnya 4 musuh kalah.

Hinata dengan susah payah mengalahkan mereka semua dengan juho soshiken, jyuuken, dan lain-lain yang menguras cakranya dan tenanganya, ia terjatuh di lantai yang dingin, tetapi ia masih dapat menjaga kesadarannya, sebagai pengguna jurus aliran Hyuuga, menggunakan jurus yang terlalu berlebihan dapat membahayakan diri mereka, dan kini Hinata menarik nafas dengan berat. Ia tak dapat berdiri lagi, sampai ada tangan yang kuat menggendong Hinata, dengan setengah sadar dan nafas tersengal-sengal ia melihat orang itu, Sasori-kun. Bisiknya lirih dan ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengatur nafasnya lagi, Sasori membawa Hinata ke tempat Naruto yang akhirnya mengalahkan 3 orang itu dan kaget melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata kenapa?" dengan air muka khawatir ia menghampiri Hinata yang ada didalam gendongan Sasori.

"Aku tak tahu, sepertinya ia menggunakan banyak chakra dan seperti ini" jawabnya datar tetapi Hinata dengan susah payah mendongakkan mukanya dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tak apa-apa jangan khawatirkan aku Sasori-kun, Naruto-kun, ini sudah biasa, aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar" ia menutup matanya agar dapat menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kini berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ayo segera pulang" kata Sasori meletakkan Hinata di jok belakang sementara Naruto ia geret untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Sasori-kun, ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, 11 jam" kata Hinata masih tersengal.

"Tidak, kita akan menginap 1 hari lagi, melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini kita tidak bisa menidurkanmu didalam mobil" jawab Sasori dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"I..Iya terima kasih" Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk kembali ke alam tidur.

Saat Hinata membuka matanya, ia merasa kondisinya masih parah, ia melihat bahwa mereka masih dalam perjalanan, ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur dan Sasori yang masih menyetir.

"Sudah bangun Hinata?" katanya lirih.

"Iya, terima kasih, kapan kita akan pergi ke penginapannya?" kata Hinata memaksakan untuk berada dalam posisi duduk tegak,

"Sebentar lagi, 300 m lagi kata petunjuk jalannya" kata Sasori.

Setelah mereka sampai di penginapan, mereka memesan 3 kamar di lantai 2, karena Hinata masih tidak bisa berjalan, ia terpaksa digendong lagi oleh Sasori dan Naruto membawakan barng-barangnya.

'Aku ini adalah orang yang paling lemah disini, aku benci itu, kenapa harus aku? Aku hanya dapat merepotkan Sasori-kun dan Naruto-kun yang sudah sangat khawatir sama aku, aku benci diriku sendiri' pikir Hinata, air mata telah bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kamu cengeng ya? Kamu itu tidak lemah Hinata, kamu adalah cewek yang kuat, aku yakin itu, hanya saja kamu tidak mengetahuinya" kata Sasori seakan menjawab pikiran Hinata.

"Kamu tidak perlu membenci dirimu sendiri, itu tidak berguna, jalanilah apa adanya" kata-kata itu sangat menusuk Hinata, sejak kecil mamanya sudah meninggal, Hinata yang baru 3 tahun itu merasa sangat sedih papanya juga selalu bekerja dan tidak peduli pada keluarganya.

"Aku dulu juga seperti kamu Hinata, papa mamaku sudah meninggal saat aku lahir, hanya ada secarik foto yang menggambarkan papa dan mamaku serta aku yang masih bayi merah itu, kamu tahu? Kugutsu yang pertama kali kubuat adalah kugutsu ayah dan ibuku" Hinata tersentak, air mata yang tadi hanya menumpuk sekarang sudah terjatuh.

"Sasori-kun maafkan aku" Hinata menangis kecil.

"Tetapi aku masih beruntung karena aku masih punya Nenek Chiyo, harusnya kamu juga bersyukur karena masih ada Neji dan Hanabi iya kan Hinata?" Sasori tersenyum tipis menahan rasa sakit akan ingatan yang menusuknya.

"Aku juga ingin sekali saat aku terjatuh ada ibu yang berkata 'kamu tidak apa-apakan Sasori?' dan mengobati lukaku, aku juga ingin ada ayah yang dengan bangga berkata 'itu anak laki-lakiku' aku membuat boneka kugutsu itu karena aku ingin merasakan itu, tetapi boneka kugutsu tak dapat berbicara, jadi itu percuma saja" kini hati Sasori serasa ditimpuk batu yang besar, ingatan itu berkelebat lagi. Dan kata-kata Sasori itulah yang membuat Hinata terpacu, ia turun dari gendongan Sasori dan berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri.

Ia merasa masih sangat pusing dan ketika ia akan terjatuh disitu ada Sasori yang membantunya berdiri dari belakang, Hinata berpikir, bahwa nanti kedepannya seberapa banyakpun ia akan terjatuh disitu pasti akan ada Sasori yang membantunya.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun".

"Iya, kamu tak apa-apakan Hinata? Tak perlu aku antar kedalam kan?" kata Sasori, Naruto yang membawakan barang Hinata menaruhnya ditempat tidur Hinata dan keluar lagi.

"Tak apa Sasori-kun, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang lemah, terimakasih juga ya Naruto-kun" Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan menutup pintinya serta menguncinya.

Setelah itu tanpa ganti baju Hinata langsung tertidur, dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih sangat lemah. Ia terbangun pada jam 3 pagi tanpa sengaja, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal keadaannya malah semakin memburuk, ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan.

"Kalau bukan dalam keadaan terdesak aku tidak akan menggunakan ini, efeknya terlalu kuat" kata Hinata melihat ke suntikan itu, obat itu dibuat sendiri olehnya, walaupun itu obat, tetapi saat dipakai, pengguna obat itu akan terkena efek yang dahsyat dimana keadaan tubuhnya semakin akan memburuk, tetapi setelah 2 jam rasa itu berangsur pulih dan akan sembuh, Hinata sudah pernah memakainya 1 kali, tapi efeknya memang besar, ia merasakan panas di tubuhnya, jantung yang berdegup kencang, serta nafas yang sesak selama 2 jam.

Hinata mengocok suntikan itu agar tercampur kembali dan dengan berat hati ia menusukkan ke lengannya dan setelah itu ia biarkan suntikan yang sudah tak berisi itu jatuh dikamarnya, efeknya mulai bekerja, ia merasa dalam tubuhnya ada suatu panas yang sangat berlebih, walaupun di kamar Hinata ada pendingin udara yang ia setel paling rendah suhunya, matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya seperti terhantam batu dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya dalam kesengsaraan sesaat itu.

Satu pasang mata lavender terlihat sedang membuka matanya, sesaat masih ada rasa pusing yang sangat tapi ia berangsur-angsur sembuh, ia berdiri diatas kakinya, tetapi kakinya tidak dapat menahan beban itu, ia terjatuh dengan debuman yang sangat keras, ia melirik jam, sudah jam 5 efeknya memang sudah agak hilang, tapi sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama karena memang penyakitnya sudah sangat parah, ia berusaha lagi untuk berdiri, tetapi ia terjatuh lagi dengan debuman yang tidak kalah keras. Hinata melihat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu sambungan disampingnya, Sasori-kun? Pikirnya, ternyata benar, cowok berambut merah datang menghampirinya dan terkejut melihat posisi Hinata sekarang.

"Hinata! Kamu jangan memaksakan diri!" kata Sasori membantu Hinata berdiri tetapi tidak bisa, ia terjatuh lagi.

"Tidak..aku tidak memaksakan diri Sasori-kun ini hanya efek obat, sebentar lagi pasti aku akan baik-baik saja" Hinata menunjukkan senyumnya yang tipis, Sasori hanya terdiam dan akhirnya menggendongnya ketempat tidur Hinata.

"Pantas saja pagi-pagi saat aku masih enaknya tertidur ada suara debuman keras, ternyata kamu ya Hinata?" Sasori bertanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, Sasori masih mengenakan baju T-shirt hitam dan celana pendek warna coklatnya, sepertinya ia sangat panik.

"Hinata, perlu aku bawakan obat penghilang rasa sakit?" kata Sasori menawarkan

"Tak usah, aku sudah bilang ini hanya efek obat, Sasori-kun aku harus bertahan dengan ini" kata Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah, tapi ijinkan aku berada disini, aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi" Sasori yang duduk dipinggiran sisi tempat tidur Hinata mengelus lembut rambut Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan menikmati posisinya ini.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sasori yang lebar.

"Iya, sudah kamu istirahat saja" Sasori membaringkan Hinata ditempat tidurnya dan memberinya selimut.

"Nanti aku bangunkan" tambahnya dan pergi kekursi rias di kamar Hinata dan menyetel TV dengan volume yang kecil.

"Iya" Hinata memejamkan matanya lagi dan tertidur, Sasori melihat wajah Hinata yang tidur, sangat damai pikirnya lalu ia mengecup dahi Hinata dan kembali kekamarnya mengambil boneka rancangan kugutsu dan melanjutkannya dikamar Hinata.

"Wah wah sebentar lagi selesai" kata Sasori yang masih mengecat bagian boneka kugutsunya, ia kembali mengecat dengan tangan yang sangat terampil tak menyisakan 1 centimeterpun boneka yang tidak dicat, dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang sangat teliti, ia menyelesaikan kugutsu yang ia buat dan tinggal mengeringkannya saja, ia melihat jam dinding, jam 6, pasti sudah ada matahari, pikirnya dan dia membuka pintu menuju balkon dan meletakkan boneka kugutsunya disitu.

"Ngh Sasori-kun, kamu masih disini?" tak terasa cewek yang dapat membuat hatinya berdegup kencang itu sudah terbangun.

"Iya Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku sudah sembuh Sasori-kun hanya sedikit pusing saja, tapi pasti sembuh kok" kata Hinata tersenyum simpul dan melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Sasori berada.

"Sudah bisa berjalan heh?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iyalah Sasori-kun" Hinata melihat kearah tempat Sasori meletakkan sesuatu tadi, boneka kugutsu.

"Kya! Sudah jadi ya Sasori-kun? Bagus sekali!" kata Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk boneka kugutsu yang baru saja selesai.

"Sudah dong Hinata hanya tinggal mengeringkannya sebentar, 1 jam pasti sudah kering kok" kata Sasori lembut memandang kedua mata didepannya ini.

"Terima kasih ya Sasori-kun! Entah kenapa jika bersamamu pasti aku mengucapkan terima kasih, entah sudah berapa banyak" kata Hinata melihat lagi kearah boneka itu.

"Iya, sama-sama Hinata, entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata itu hehe" Sasori memandang ke arah matahari terbit yang sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hei, Sasori-kun, aku mau mandi! Sana pergi! Kamu juga harus mandi!" kata Hinata mendorong Sasori ke pintu sambungan kamar mereka.

"Iya iya Hinata" lalu Hinata menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Nah baju apa yang akan kugunakan? Hm…, kupikir ini pasti akan bagus" kata Hinata mengambil baju yang terbuat dari rajutan turtle neck berwarna hijau dan celana pendek jeans biru (hotpants).

Hanya butuh 30 menit untuk membersihkan kotoran dari tubuh Hinata dan ia keluar sudah sangat segar menggunakan baju yang tadi, ia segera saja beranjak keluar dan disana telah menunggu cowok berambut merah dan cowok berambut pirang.

"Lama," kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Maaf deh, nah kalian sendiri mandinya cepet banget, aku kan cewek butuh waktu mandi yang lama" kata Hinata membela.

"1 ½ jam makan dan kita langsung berangkat pulang menuju Konoha" kata Sasori.

"Iya" keduanya menjawab serempak.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan yang tersedia, mereka langsung pergi ke Konoha yang masih memakan waktu 5 jam lagi, Hinata duduk disamping Sasori yang menyetir dan melamun.

"Hei berapa jam lagi?" kata Naruto bosan.

"4 jam lagi, diam kau Namikaze, Hinata saja diam" kata Sasori yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Iya, iya" kata Naruto, Hinata yang masih memeluk boneka kugutsu Sasori itu masih melihat ke jendela, termenung.

"Hmm Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa sih diam saja?" Tanya Naruto kepada cewek manis ini.

"Bukan urusanmu tau, Namikaze" kata Sasori ketus.

"Hah iya deh iya" kata Naruto mengalah padahak ia memang ingin tahu kenapa anak ini diam, Hinata masih termenung tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Iya-nya satu kali saja kenapa sih?" kata Sasori terganggu.

"Iya, Akasuna-senpai!".

"Itu julukanku ya Namikaze! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Namaku itu Sasori! Akasuna hanya julukan! Julukan!" ia menekankan kata julukan itu.

"Iya Sasori-senpai" Naruto mengalah, tidak ada gunanya meneruskan perdebatan ini, keheningan kembali menyeruak sampai di Kota Suna Hinata berkata.

"Sasori-kun, bagaimana jika berhenti dulu disini? Aku ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini" kata Hinata, Sasori hanya mengangguk dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Disini makanan apa yang enak Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ng kue khas sini, enak sekali, taburan gulanya seperti pasir, seperti nama Kota Suna, disini juga ditutupi hamparan pasir" kata Sasori kepada Hinata dan menjalankan mobilnya ketempat kue yang enak.

"Hng pantas saja ya, Sasori-kun" katanya dan turun dari mobil ketika mereka telah sampai ditempat kue itu.

"Minta kuenya 3 ya" kata Sasori kepada penjaga toko, penjaga toko hanya terkejut melihat sosok Sasori.

"Kamu kan Sasori si pasir merah kan? sudah lama tidak melihatmu disini lagi!" kata penjaga toko itu yang sudah berwujud nenek-nenek.

"Iya aku tahu, cepat sajalah, aku tak suka menunggu dan dibuat menunggu" ucap Sasori datar dan duduk ditempat duduk yang disediakan.

"Hei, kalian mau bengong disitu atau duduk disini?" kata Sasori melihat Hinata dan Naruto masih melamun disitu.

"Iya Sasori-kun" kata Hinata duduk disamping Sasori.

"Kue disini pasti enak sekali ya!" seru Hinata senang.

"Iya, enak banget" lanjut Naruto.

"Heh Hinata apa kamu tidak kepanasan pakai baju itu?" kata Sasori.

"Tidak, suhu tubuhku kan memang dingin Sasori-kun, jadi sepanas apapun bajunya tetap saja suhu tubuhku ini dingin" kata Hinata menerangkan.

"Oh, hei Namikaze siapa pasangan lomba larimu?" kata Sasori menghadap Naruto.

"He? Cewek sebelah, namanya Kiru tapi orangnya itu kelebihan berat badan, berat banget dah!" kata Naruto.

"Hei, hei jangan gitu dong, lagipula seharusnya kamu kuat! Kamu kan ninja! Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata.

"Iya benar siapa tahu juga jodoh" dukung Sasori.

"Apa sih? Aku tak suka dia tau!, nah kamu dapat siapa Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang mukanya bersemu merah dan lama-lama jarinya menunjuk ke orang disebelahnya, mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

"Iya, aku mendapatkan Hinata sebagai pasanganku" kata Sasori dengan nada mengejek dan memberi Naruto tatapan kamu-pasti-sebal-kan-? sementara Naruto membalas tatapan mata itu dengan tatapan iya-aku-sebal.

"Huh, ini semua sangat rumit" kata Sasori dan menerima kue dari penjaga toko itu.

"Apanya Sasori-kun?" kata Hinata menyendokkan garpu kuenya ke mulutnya, kue itu sangat enak, semuanya langsung lebur dilidah Hinata dan membuat Hinata takjub.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata" kata Sasori yang juga menyendokkan kuenya, ia bingung sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Hinata, teman? Tapi lebih dari itu karena mereka sudah pernah berciuman 2 kali, jadi apa dong? Pacar? Tapi belum ada yang mengaku cinta dan menerimanya, lalu hubungan Hinata ke Naruto juga tidak jelas karena Hinata menjauh dari Naruto tetapi malah sekarang dapat berbicara dengan Naruto, sebelumnya Hinata sempat shock melihat Naruto dan menangis tetapi sepertinya cewek disebelahnya ini dapat mengatasinya dengan baik.

"Terima kasih makanannya, ini, kami akan pergi" kata Sasori dan meninggalkan toko itu.

"Enak sekali kuenya, terima kasih" kata Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama" Nenek itu tersenyum balik.

"Ayo kita pulang ke Konoha" kata Sasori.

"Iya Sasori-kun" Hinata ikut Sasori saja dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mulai menuju Konoha.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Konoha, Sasori yang sudah capek memutuskan untuk melapor pada esok hari saja mengingat kini hari sudah malam, Hinata dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mereka diantar pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Hei Sasori-kun" ujar Hinata saat akan turun dari mobil.

"Hn?" jawabnya datar.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan sebelum-sebelumnya, serta 2 kugutsuku yang kau buat, terima kasih" Hinata memeluk 2 kugutsunya, kugutsu yang mempunyai mata lavender dan kugutsu yang mempunyai mata coklat.

"Sama-sama" jawab Sasori dengan senyum lembut, mau tak mau Hinata terkunci dalam senyumnya itu dan tatapan matanya, ia menatap mata itu, coklat bertemu lavender, Sasori Hinata, Sasori Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Hinata dan pergi dari hadapan Sasori yang menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Iya".

Esoknya cowok ini mendapati ia sudah berada di sekolah dalam kondisi masih letih, ia bertemu dengan fan girl yang sedang mengerubunginya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itu.

"SASORI-SAN! SASORI-SAN! WE LOVE YOU!" memang tampang Sasori yang keren dan imut itu selalu menarik wanita disana sini , tetapi hanya satu orang yang tidak melihat Sasori dari tampangnya, ya, orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang Sasori cintai.

Sasori menangkap sekelebat bayangan dengan rambut berwarna indigo panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, rambut gadis itu tergerai dengan hiasan bandana yang melekat dikepalanya, ia langsung menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda bermata hijau, diikuti oleh para fanboy-fanboy mereka.

Lalu gadis berambut pirang berwarna mata toska dan gadis berambut pirang juga bermata hijau menghampiri mereka dan mereka bercengkerama bersama, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, icon gadis cantik SMA Konoha begitu pula dengan Gank Akatsuki yang juga icon serta anak cowok yang jadi icon adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sasori, Deidara, dan, Shikamaru mereka semua adalah orang-orang popular dimana selalu ada fangirl yang mengikuti mereka.

Sasori memalingkan mukanya dan melihat satu gerombolan lagi dan menyebut-nyebut nama Deidara, fangirl Deidara yang sedang mengerubunginya yang baru saja masuk.

"Hei Deidara" sapa Sasori menghindari fangirl-fangirlnya, jujur ia sudah biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Hai Sasori, bagaimana misimu un?".

"Yah seperti biasa, mereka penjahat kacangan, Cuma Hinata terluka cukup parah kemarin" kata Sasori mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Hah? Hinata-chan un?" kata Deidara.

"Iya, tetapi sudah sembuh nah gimana dengan misimu?".

"Yeah cewek bernama Ino itu sangat berisik tentang pacarnya yang bernama Sai dan hampir setiap malam mereka berantem di telepon! Itu membuat kepalaku pusing, sedangkan Kankurou, juniormu itu melakukan jurus kugutsu yang cukup bagus juga un" kata Deidara.

"Yah tapi tak sebagus aku kan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kamu itu, tentu saja tidaklah Sasori, kamu kan si jenius kugutsu yang dapat membuat hito kugutsu dan juga Sasori si Pasir Merah un" kata Deidara.

"Yah diakan juniorku siapa tahu nanti dia melebihiku" kata Sasori dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Heh jangan khawatir deh Sasori, eh tadi si Pein nyariin kamu tuh un" kata Deidara.

"Hah? Ngapain si raja bokep itu nyariin aku?" kata Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tauk deh, sana cari tahu sendiri un" kata Deidara menunjuk kelas Pein dan langsung saja Sasori pergi ke kelas itu masih diikuti fangirlnya.

"Heh mau apa nyari aku raja bokep? Aku gak punya majalah sejenis yang kamu baca" kata Sasori, yang disebut merasa terganggu.

"Sasori, sebelum kamu berkata itu, bisa gak kamu singkirin fangirlmu itu?" Sasori hanya membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil, menjadi fangirl yang pengertian, mereka pergi.

"Huh mereka itu mengganggu sekali" kata Sasori menghela nafas.

"Halah biarin saja, ngomong-ngomong aku nyuruh kamu kesini hanya untuk menanyakan misimu kemarin".

"Dei bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Udah kutanya duluan, kemarin kebetulan ketemu di minimarket" kata Pein yang mukanya penuh pierching.

"Oh, yah ada musuh yang mengincar Konoha, dan aku bersama Hinata dan Naruto melawannya jumlah musuh ada sekitar 17 orang tetapi sudah mati semua" kata Sasori singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Baguslah, lalu hubunganmu dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu?" terdapat semburat merah dimuka Sasori.

"Wahh Sasori, kamu bisa blushing juga to? Kukira gak bisa" kata Pein.

"Heh! Aku juga kan masih normal!" bela Sasori.

"Iya iya kan Cuma bercanda" kata Pein.

"Yah aku sama dia itu gak ada hubungan apa-apa Pein, gimana? Puas? Aku hanya menyukainya, itu saja" kata Sasori.

"Oh kirain udah jadi tunangan abis kamu kelihatan hot banget sama dia" kata Pein.

"Hot gimana? Emang aku itu kamu sama Konan? Pacaran mulu isinya" kata Sasori yang mukanya semakin merah.

"Yah kan hanya mengira-ngira gak ada salahnya to?" kata Pein.

"Ya baiklah ketua" kata Sasori.

"Ya udah, kamu tahu gak pasangan lomba lari Si Kisame?" Tanya Pein.

"Gak, paling ya sama-sama pecinta ikan" jawab Sasori asal.

"Tepat! Pasangannya itu pecinta ikan, bedanya kalau si Kisame itu penyayang ikan, nah pasngannya suka makan ikan ahahha!" tawa Pein meledak, Sasori mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Pasangannya Tobi siapa? Jangan-jangan sama-sama autis lagi" kata Sasori.

"Iya iya benar sama-sama autis, tapi gak kok pasangannya normal-normal saja, hanya saja pasangannya itu galak banget sama dia, pernah sekali pas kamu masih keluar misi, sedangkan misi-misiku sudah selesai, si Tobi itu nangis karena pasangannya galak!" Tawa mereka tergelak.

"Eh pagi-pagi kok sudah gossip sih" kata Konan yang baru datang duduk disebelah Pein.

"Gak kok Konan, aku cuma menanyakan misi-misi dia" kata Pein.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya" kata Sasori melihat dua insan didepannya ini sedang tatap-tatapan mesra.

Akhirnya karena tak menerima jawaban apa-apa Sasori langsung pergi, ia melihat sosok Hinata sedang mengambil sesuatu di lokernya dan ketika akan diambil buku-bukunya jatuh semua, lalau para fan boy siap siaga membantunya menyusun buku-buku itu dan setelah Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih para fan boy itu pergi dan Hinata menatap Sasori lama.

"Pagi Sasori-kun" sapanya ramah.

"Pagi Hinata" sapa Sasori balik.

"Kamu tidak masuk kelas?" kata Hinata.

"Malas, pelajaran pertama olahraga sih, buat apa sih olahraga jika kita yang menjadi ninja saja latihan adalah olahraga" kata Sasori dan mengingat-ingat bahwa pengajarnya yaitu Guru Guy, guru yang paling norak tetapi penguasaan taijutsunya tak dapat diragukan lagi.

"Yah Sasori-kun, daripada aku, pelajaran pertama Kakashi-sensei, dia selalu saja datang telat, kalau tidak niat mengajar ya sebenarnya tidak ada yang maksa kok" kata Hinata.

"Hei Hinata duduk duduk ditaman situ saja yuk" kata Sasori menunjuk taman yang dipenuhi bunga yang indah.

"Usaha yang bagus, tapi coba lagi, karena aku tak dapat membiarkanmu membolos, SA-SO-RI-KUN" kata Hinata menekankan kata-kata Sasori.

"Ya ya Hinata, sebagai gantinya kamu harus kerumahku sepulang sekolah, tak ada tapi-tapian" lalu Sasori berlalu pergi dan berkata sesuatu.

"Dan aku akan mengajarimu tentang kugutsu" katanya pelan dan Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Well bye Sasori-kun!" Hinata langsung berbalik menuju kelasnya dan ketempat duduknya yang dekat dengan jendela, dimana ia dapat melihat Sasori yang sedang berolahraga.

"Hei Sasori kenapa mukamu kusut gitu? Benerin lagi ah un!" kata Deidara.

"Tak apa-apa masak tu leader gak becus itu ninggalin pembicaraan kami berdua cuma gara-gara mau pacaran sama Konan sih? Gak banget deh" Sasori membuka bajunya untuk berganti baju dengan baju olahraga.

"Ah itu mah biasa un" jawab Deidara singkat.

"Hei Sasori ayo kita segera menuju lapangan un!" kata Deidara menarik baju Sasori.

"Iya, santai saja Dei ini bajuku bisa melar nih" Sasori menangkis tangan Deidara itu dan segera bergegas ke lapangan.

"Yak olahraga kali ini LARI! Mengingat kalian akan melaksanakan lomba lari 2 putaran, sekarang kelilingi 5 putaran!" suruh Guru Guy.

"Lakukan dengan penuh semangat masa muda!" Sasori yang melihat itu langsung muak melihat adegan dimana Guru Guy tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang diterpa sinar matahari dan jempol terangkat.

"Lari 5 putaran penuh! Go!" suruh Guru Guy kepada semua muridnya, semua murid hendak protes tetapi yah daripada ditendang menggunakan ilmu Guy itu mending gak jadi.

"Aku ingin terbang dengan seniku saja un" kata Deidara sambil berlari yang baru saja ½ putaran.

"Hh kebanyakan ngeluh kamu ya, kamu dapat pasangan siapa sih?".

"Adik kelas, namanya Mita anak berambut pendek dengan hairstyle yang bagus un! Tetapi sayang badannya agak over weight gitu lah tapi sebenarnya cantik juga un" kata Deidara panjang lebar.

"Oh" hanya itu tanggapan Sasori karena saat berlari menguras energy, apalagi sambil ngomong tidak penting begini tambah nguras tenaga, jadi dia diam saja dan memusatkan chakranya dikaki sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hei Sasori! Tunggu un!" kata Deidara yang melihat Sasori yang makin lama makin menjauh.

"Tidak mau!" kini Sasori yang sudah berlari 3 putaran lapangan masih berlari, sedangkan murid lain masih dalam putaran kedua, Sasori melihat dari sudut matanya kejendela kelas Hinata, Hinata biasanya duduk didekat jendela dan benar disitu terlihat Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan Sasori dan berkata.

"Semangat ya!" Sasori mengedipkan matanya lalu kembali berlari dan selesailah 5 putaran sebagai dia yang pertama sampai, kemudian Deidara.

"Wah! Semangat masa muda kalian tinggi sekali! 5 putaran dalam waktu 10 menit, ckck" kata Guy-sensei.

"Ini, Sasori-san minuman penyemangat, untukmu juga Deidara-san" kata gadis berambut coklat memberikan 2 minuman sport.

"Ah tak usah, terima kasih" kata Sasori.

"Terima kasih un" Deidara melanjutkan, gadis itu sepertinya agak kecewa dan langsung pergi.

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Sasori hanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, karena ia termasuk pelajar yang pintar.

Akhirnya bel selesai pelajaran berbunyi, Sasori menguap dan keluar dari kelas perlahan diikuti Deidara.

"Hei Sasori aku ke rumahmu ya un?" kata Deidara.

"Nggak ah" tolak Sasori.

"Kenapa un?".

"Hari ini Hinata kuajak mampir kerumahku Dei, dan aku tak mau ada yang ganggu Dei, kau tahu kan" kata Sasori.

"Oh un kukira ada apa, ya sudahlah besok saja un aku pergi kemarkas dulu un" kata Deidara dan pergi ke markas akatsuki.

"Sasori-kun" kata gadis itu lirih, gadis lavender itu menunggu Sasori didepan kelasnya tanpa ada fanboy-fanboynya.

"Tumben, mana fanboymu?" kata Sasori.

"Emm mereka kusuruh pergi Sasori-kun, tak apa kan? ehehe" Hinata tertawa kecil dan berjalan bersama Sasori.

"Oh ya malah bagus kok Hinata ahahah" Sasori ikut tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya aku mau ke markas akatsuki dulu, kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mau!" mata Hinata berbinar-binar karena akhirnya ia akan menemui akatsuki lagi.

TBC

Maaf kalau banyak salahnya! Aku masih baru disini

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un.


	7. markas, rumah, dekor, kematian,

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, aku cuma nyuri sebagian karakternya tanpa ijin, hehe gomen

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype

Summary: Markas akatsuki! Rumah Sasori! Dan ada apa dengan Hinata? Read it!

A/N:

Kakashi's girl: ah masih aneh ya? Aku masih penulis pemula sih, maaf banget! Makasih reviewnya!.

sAsULoVeLyHiNa: kurang ya romancenya? Semoga saja di chapter ini gak kurang deh, maaf kalau kurang, aduh makin lama makin hancur nih fic, btw, makasih reviewnya!.

White lavt: makasih reviewnya! Ahh aku belum bisa bikin adegan action gitu sih, yah jadi mungkin belum dapet adegan action yang bagus, malah sebenarnya adegan action itu mau kuhapus, tapi daripada alurnya gak nyambung kupublish deh, ah soal update kilat itu soalnya aku lagi libur, hehe.

Seichi: Maaf kalau Hidan ma Itachi belum begitu ada, di chapter ini udah agak kubanyakin tunggu next chapter ya! Sankyu reviewnya,

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

"Hei Hinata! Lama tak bertemu!" kata Hidan memeluk Hinata, Hinata memeluk balik tetapi Sasori melepaskannya.

"Hei jangan pegang-pegang, dia milikku" kata Sasori sukses membuat muka Hinata memerah.

"Iya iya Sasori, posesif banget sih, dasar tukang boneka" kata Hidan pundung dipojok ruangan.

"Aku bukan tukang boneka! Kau pengikut Jashin yang bodoh!" kata Sasori tersulut api emosi.

"Berisik taukk! Kau kira ini kandang binatang apa?" seru Kakuzu yang memeluk boneka berbentuk koin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh umm Sasori-kun, apa memang Markas Akatsuki memiliki kamar ya? Seperti rumah saja" kata Hinata.

"Iya Hinata memang memiliki kamar, karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah ninja dari luar, karena itu aku juga sering menginap disini, aku sekamar sama Deidara" kata Sasori.

"Oh enak ya, aku juga ingin kapan-kapan nginap disini" kata Hinata.

"Hinata mau jadi anggota akatsuki?" kata Pein keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh? Akatsuki?" kata Hinata.

"Iya, akatsuki" kata Konan juga.

"Eh ummm gimana ya? Aku sudah anggota rookie 12 sih" kata Hinata.

"Rookie 12 itu kan hanya julukan saja Hinata" kata Sasori.

"Ya ayolah Hinata-chan" seru Tobi dari belakang Hinata.

"Dengan kekuatan byakuganmu pasti kita akan menjadi organisasi yang hebat" seru Itachi juga.

"Eh ummm ummm" Hinata berpikir sangat keras.

"Baiklah" Hinata menyerah.

"YAI! ANGGOTA BARU!" seru Tobi.

"Anggota perempuan kedua" kata Konan.

"Kamu boleh kok masih bergabung dengan rookie 12, Hin" kata Pein.

"Iya, terima kasih" Hinata memberikan senyum.

"Sekarang dicoba mantelnya" kata Konan memberikan mantel kepada Hinata.

"Umm oke" Hinata langsung mencoba mantel itu,

"Hei bagus sekali mantel ini!" seru Hinata mengenakan mantel hitam dengan awan merah khas akatsuki itu.

"Iya, bagus dengan kau didalamnya" seru Itachi yang mendapatkan sambutan jitakan dari Sasori.

"Hei Sasori kamu tak mengenakan mantelmu? Semuanya sudah mengenakan mantel" kata Pein.

"Iya un" seru Deidara, Sasori langsung mengeluarkan mantelnya dan mengenakannya.

"Tapi Hinata, kamu terlihat kebesaran dengan mantel itu" kata Konan.

"Iya juga sih".

"Sini kujahitkan, dan kupotong mantelnya" kata Konan lagi.

"Eh, merepotkan, tidak usah Konan-senpai terima kasih" kata Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo pulang" kata Sasori menggandeng Hinata.

"I..Iya, bye semuanya!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan melepas mantel dari akatsuki dan memasukkannya ke tasnya.

"Ini, helmmu" kata Sasori.

"Iya" Hinata memakai helmnya dan membonceng Sasori, mereka sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat perjalanan, tetapi ketika sampai dirumah Sasori.

"Nenek"panggil Sasori.

"Permisi" kata Hinata memasuki Rumah Sasori.

"Hei ada nak Hyuuga, silahkan masuk" kata Nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf merepotkan" kata Hinata mengikuti Sasori pergi kekamarnya.

"Coba deh Hinata" kata Sasori lembut.

"Coba apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan muka innocent.

"Jadikan chakra yang mengalir di ke-10 tanganmu itu setipis mungkin, jadikan benang" kata Sasori, Hinata hanya mengangguk, Karena klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang pintar memainkan chakra, Hinata langsung dapat membuatnya.

"Nah pintar" kata Sasori,

"Hey Sasori-kun," panggil Hinata, Sasori hanya menoleh kepadanya.

"Naruto-kun menembakku lagi" Sasori membelalakkan matanya.

"Terus? Kamu terima atau kamu tolak?" Sasori berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, tetapi dalam hatinya, Sasori sudah panik.

"Ngh aku tak tahu, aku bingung, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata menatap Sasori lama dengan air muka sedih.

"Ng aku tak tahu Hinata, semuanya ada didalam dirimu" kata Sasori, Hinata menatapnya nanar.

"Padahal, aku berharap kamu akan menyuruhku menolaknya Sasori-kun" Hinata menatap Sasori lama.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori singkat, kini Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan suaranya tercekat.

"Aku, aku terlanjur suka sama orang lain. Sasori-kun" hati Sasori terasa terpecah belah, kini orang yang disukainya menyukai orang lain.

"Si…Siapa?" suara Sasori tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Ngh ka…kamu Sasori-kun" Hinata menundukkan mukanya, anak ini, sering sekali membuat kejutan kepada Sasori, saat hati Sasori terpecah belah Hinata bilang suka padanya, hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Hinata" panggil Sasori lembut, Hinata tetap menunduk.

"Iya, Sasori-kun?" Hinata takut akan penolakan, ia takut ditolak oleh Sasori.

"Lihat aku" bisiknya lirih, Hinata menggeleng kecil.

"Hinata" bisiknya lagi.

"Aku suka kamu juga" kata Sasori lalu Hinata menatap Sasori dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

"Benarkah Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya benar" Sasori menyentuh pipi Hinata yang dingin.

"Jadi, kita.." Hinata biarkan kalimat itu menggantung.

"Iya, kita pacaran" kata Sasori tanpa beban, membuat muka Hinata memerah.

"Hei, anak muda, baru jadian ya? Ahahahah enaknya" kata Chiyo mengagetkan dari pintu kamar Sasori yang masih terbuka.

"Ne….Nenek Chiyo!" muka Sasori memerah juga.

"Baguslah, aku dukung kalian" kata Chiyo.

"Hinata, heh Hinata?" Sasori panik melihat Hinata yang kini telah pingsan seketika.

"Gara-gara kamu sih nek" Sasori menyalahkan neneknya.

"Eh ya maaf, sana kamu cepat gendong dia ketempat tidurmu" kata Chiyo, Sasori mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang ringan lalu membaringkannya dikasur Sasori.

"Tunggu saja dia sampai bangun, Bye Sasori, nenek mau jalan-jalan dulu ahahahahha" Nenek yang sudah keriputan itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Huh nenek tua sekarat" bisik Sasori dan menatap muka Hinata yang masih tertidur.

"Hinata, kapan kamu akan bangun?" bisik Sasori lagi.

"Eh mmmmm" Hinata menggeliat dan matanya sedikit terbuka dan akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya.

"Sasori-kun, apakah tadi aku?".

"Ya, kamu pingsan" kata Sasori, Hinata mengacak-acak rambut indigonya.

"Ahh sejak dulu aku memang tak pernah berubah!" seru Hinata.

"Hah? Sejak dulu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya, dulu aku sering sekali pingsan saat berada dalam lingkup orang yang kusukai, saat didepan Naruto aku juga pernah seperti itu" kata Hinata, Sasori hanya beroh ria.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah biasa dan tak pernah pingsan lagi, tapi sekarang? Ahh!" Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dikasur Sasori.

"Hei, Hinata katanya kamu mau belajar kugutsukan? Ayo" ajak Sasori.

"I…Iya ayo" seru Hinata dan pergi ketempat kugutsu Sasori masih setia berada disana, ada sekitar 200 kugutsu yang telah Sasori buat.

"Nah sekarang pusatkan benang chakra itu ke salah satu kugutsuku" kata Sasori.

"Hmm iya" Hinata mematuhi perintah Sasori dan benang chakra itu menempel ditempat kugutsu Sasori, Hinata menarik benang chakra perlahan agar ia tahu kugutsu apa yang terkena chakra Hinata.

"Wah kugutsu itu ya? Lama sekali aku tidak bermain dengannya" kata Sasori melihat kugutsu dengan warna rambut merah, sama seperti Sasori.

"Jangan-jangan ini" Hinata berkata.

"Ya, ini kugutsu yang pertama kali kubuat, kugutsu ayahku" nada Sasori terlihat sedih.

"Maaf Sasori-kun" kata Hinata melepaskan benang chakranya.

"Hei apa yang kamu perbuat? Itu sudah bagus! Kenapa kamu lepaskan?" kata Sasori.

"Habis Sasori-kun seperti sangat sedih, jadi aku akan mengambil kugutsu yang lain" kata Hinata.

"BETTTT" satu kugutsu ditarik oleh Hinata, sekarang kugutsu itu berambut coklat dengan warna bola mata biru cerah.

"Ya sekarang kamu buat kugutsu itu bergerak" kata Sasori dan mereka memulai latihan yang cukup berat, akhirnya mereka selesai latihan dan Sasori berkata.

"Sekarang akan ada kakashi generasi kedua Hyuuga Hinata ahahha" Sasori tertawa lembut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kan kamu juga ninja peniru, pertama meniru medic-ninnya Sakura, sekarang kugutsu no jutsuku" kata Sasori.

"Tapi yang pasti yang asli lebih baik 1000 kali lipat Sasori-kun, aku kan keturunan Hyuuga" kata Hinata.

"Iya pastilah Hinata" kata Sasori mendekatkan diri kepada Hinata.

"Hei anak-anak ini ada makanan dan teh hijau hangat aku harap kalian menyukainya" kata Nenek Chiyo kepada Hinata dan Sasori yang sudah kembali dari jalan-jalannya.

"Ah iya! Mari aku bantu!" Hinata menawarkan diri dan pergi ke dapur tempat Nenek Chiyo masih membawa nampan yang berisi penuh dengan 2 gelas teh hijau dan vanilla cake.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau memang anak yang sopan" kata Nenek Chiyo kepada Hinata yang tersipu gara-gara dipuji.

"Bukan seperti itu kok Nenek Chiyo eheh" Hinata langsung membawa nampan tersebut keatas, ke kamar Sasori.

"Hinata" panggil Sasori.

"Hmm?" Hinata menoleh.

"Bagaimana dengan lombanya? Apa kamu sudah mengambil sukarelawan untuk dekorasi dan stand festival?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya, kuota sukarelawan telah terpenuhi, 50 orang! Semuanya yang mengambil sukarelawan yaitu aku dan Sakura-chan ehehe" kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Baguslah, kita semua seakatsuki pasti akan membantu! Dengan jurus ninja kami tentunya" kata Sasori.

"Terima kasih ya Sasori-kun" kata Hinata tersenyum manis

"Iya, sama-sama" Sasori berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"Ayo, kamu harus pulang" kata Sasori melihat sudah Jam 7.

"Ah, iya, aku pulang dulu Sasori-kun" kata Hinata lalu sebelum Hinata pergi Sasori menggandeng tangannya.

"Mau kuantar?" tawarnya hangat, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf merepotkan" kata Hinata sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa ayo naik" kata Sasori menyerahkan helm ke Hinata.

"Ng tunggu, aku pamit sama nenekmu dulu Sasori-kun" Hinata kembali kedalam rumah dan setelah berpamitan ia keluar.

"Ayo" senyum Hinata lembut.

"Iya" Sasori mengantarkan Hinata sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hei Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya" Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Hinata lalu pergi menaiki motornya.

Hinata memegang rambutnya yang diacak-acak lalu membenarkannya kembali dan masuk kerumahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hinata-nee!" Hanabi menubruk Hinata saat Hinata baru sampai depan rumah, Hanabi menangis,

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata sementara Hanabi tetap menangis, Neji keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang juga merah tapi ia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Ayah anda kecelakaan Hinata" PRANGGG hati Hinata hancur.

"Ba….baga…bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata menahan air mata.

"Dalam keadaaan koma, ia kecelakaan saat akan pulang ke Jepang, sekarang ada dirumah sakit ia mengalami pendarahan dan sekarang keadaannya sangat kritis" Neji menjelaskan.

"A…A…Ayah" Hinata jatuh, ia tidak kuat menahan beban ini, kakinya lemas, ia mengingat-ingat dimana hari-harinya masih bahagia dimana ayahnya masih tidak sibuk bekerja, dimana ia sangat suka dibelai rambutnya oleh ayahnya itu.

"Ayah" Hinata menangis, tetapi ia segera bangkit lagi dan menggandeng tangan Hanabi.

"Ayo kita segera kerumah sakit itu" kata Hinata dan mereka pergi menggunakan mobil secepatnya, Hinata belum sempat ganti baju dan langsung pergi.

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit mereka langsung pergi keruang ICU, ia melihat ayahnya yang terbaring lemah dengan muka yang sangat pucat.

"Ayah bangun ayah, ayah bangun" Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Hiashi yang penuh dengan selang-selang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, ia dibaluti oleh banyak perban, detak jantungnya sangat lemah.

"Ayah!" seru Hanabi, Neji hanya berdiri disitu memeluknya, Hinata menyembuhkan luka ayahnya menggunakan medic-nin untuk sekedar menyembuhkan luka luar.

"Ayah, bangun ayah" Hinata berseru lagi dan duduk disamping Hiashi tetapi ternyata hal itu tak membuahkan hasil, memang luka Hiashi diluar sudah sembuh tetapi masih banyak luka dalam yang lebih parah.

"Ayah!" tangisan Hanabi semakin menjadi-jadi, Hinata juga ia terkulai lemah disamping ayahnya, ia menangis dan menangis lalu kembali kerumah mereka.

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya tetapi gadis lavender ini tidak bersemangat, ia mengucek matanya yang merah karena kebanyakan menangis, lalu ia segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah.

"Aku tak mau mengkhawatirkan Sasori-kun" kata Hinata lirih, ia masih mempunyai tugas untuk mendekor sekolah ini yang akan dijadikan festival olahraga.

Selama seharian penuh Hinata serta para sukarelawan dan teman sesama panitianya mendekorasi lapangan dan tempat terbuka lainnya, Hinata sangat lunglai, ia selalu bengong hingga membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Hinata-chan kenapa sih Sakura-chan?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku tak tahu Temari-chan, aku juga khawatir" kata Sakura.

"Hey kalian cepat bekerja" kata Naruto menghentikan obrolan sesama cewek tersebut, Sakura berbelik badan lalu segera meninggalkan tempat Naruto berdiri dengan penuh sumpah serapah yang dilontarkannya kepada Naruto, Naruto menatap Hinata yang tak bersemangat itu.

"Hinata! AWAS!" teriak salah seorang cowok berambut merah ketika melihat Hinata yang berada dibawah tumpukan kayu yang sebentar lagi mau jatuh, Hinata terdiam dan melihat keatas, dengan segera Sasori melontarkan benang chakranya hingga sampai pada tempat Hinata dan menarik Hinata sekuat tenaga hingga sampai ketempatnya.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih Hinata? Bengong melulu" Tanya Sasori kepada Hinata yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Ngh" Hinata tak menjawab, Sasori melihat mata Hinata yang merah dan tampangnya yang kuyu.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?" Sasori menanyakan lagi, Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan pergi dari dekapan Sasori.

"Hinata" bisik Sasori lirih, Hinata kembali bekerja dan tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menanyakan keadaannya, sampai waktu istirahat ia berada dibawah pohon yang rindang untuk sekedar duduk dan menikmati semilir angin.

"Hinata" Sasori berada disamping Hinata secara tiba-tiba, Hinata mendongak dan berbisik lirih.

"Sasori-kun" Sasori duduk disamping Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada pundaknya.

"Ceritakan padaku" Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kamu tidak akan kuat jika sendirian Hinata, ceritakan saja padaku" Hinata melihat ke mata Sasori sebelum akhirnya tangisnya pecah.

"Ayahku….Ayahku koma, Sasori-kun" Hinata menangis lagi, Sasori membelai rambut Hinata lembut dan berkata.

"Hinata, jangan menangis lagi, aku tahu rasanya Hinata, aku tahu" kata Sasori.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin ayahmu pasti akan sembuh Hinata, ia pasti sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, yang harus kamu lakukan adalah diam dan mendoakan ayahmu, jangan bertingkah laku seperti ini, kamu mengkhawatirkan kami semua, kembalilah ke Hinata yang dulu" lanjut Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, terimakasih" Hinata menghentikan tangisnya, yang tersisa hanya sesenggukan kecil.

"Sama-sama" Sasori tersenyum dan membersihkan air mata dipipi Hinata yang merah.

"Sana, cuci mukamu dan kembali bekerja" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk kecil dan pergi untuk mencuci muka.

"Hinata-chan" Hinata tidak menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikanya dan sekarang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Naruto-kun?" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku lega akhirnya kamu menjadi Hinata yang biasanya" Hinata ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya meminta jawaban atas penembakanku Hinata-chan" Naruto mendekat ke Hinata, Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya mencuci muka.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa" Hinata melihat kedalam mata Naruto, disitu ada banyak perasaan menyesal, marah, sedih, tak bahagia.

"Huh sudah kuduga, aku tak bakal bisa menyaingi rambut merah itu" kata Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

"Tapi aku akan selalu menunggumu" kata Naruto dari balik punggungnya, Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tetapi sebaiknya jangan" bisiknya dan kembali ke lapangan menyusul teman-temannya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Hinata-chan, kamu sudah pulih?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura-chan, yang lain juga maafkan aku ya membuat kalian semua khawatir" kata Hinata dan tersenyum lalu menceritakan masalahnya.

Sementara Sasori yang melihat Hinata menghela nafas, tersenyum lalu kembali bekerja. Ia senang jika Hinata sudah baik-baik saja.

"Hei Sasori un" Deidara memanggil Sasori yang masih memaku kayu-kayu menjadi satu.

"Hng? Kenapa Dei?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hinata-chan tadi kenapa? un" Tanya Deidara yang sedang memindahkan kayu-kayu yang sudah dipaku Sasori.

"Aku juga ingin tahu" kata Itachi sambil mengecat stand-stand yang sudah jadi.

"Oh tadi Hinata ada masalah, itu saja, lalu aku menyemangatinya" jawab Sasori singkat dan mereka semua kembali bekerja.

"Konan sini aku bantu" kata Pein membantu Konan yang masih membuat spanduk festival.

"Tak usah, dengan tulisanmu yang kayak cakar ayam itu, kamu bukannya membantu malah menambah masalah" kata Konan dingin.

"Huhh kan aku Cuma mau bantu" Pein pundung dipojokan.

"Hidan, jangan Cuma berdoa disitu, ayo cepat bantu" suruh Kakuzu kepada partnernya itu.

"Kan aku mendoakan kalian semoga cepat selesai kepada Dewa Jashin, emang ga boleh ya?" Hidan bertanya dengan memasang muka imut dan Kakuzu menendang Hidan sampai menubruk orang lain yang sedang bekerja.

"Kakuzu! Apa-apaan kamu!" Hidan berteriak pada Kakuzu yang masih membangun salah satu stand.

"Bisa diam tidak? Kalian berisik sekali" seru Itachi memakai sharingan-nya.

"Ba…Baik Itachi" Hidan berkeringat dingin.

"Hinata-sama, sini aku bantu" kata salah satu fanboy Hinata membantu Hinata yang sedang membawa kayu-kayu yang berat.

"Terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri kok" Hinata meberikan senyum kepada fan boynya itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Hinata-chan! awas!" kata Sakura memperingatkan Hinata, Hinata hampir akan kejatuhan kayu-kayu lagi, tetapi sebelumnya ia menggunakan.

"KAITEN!" dan kayu itu hancur tanpa bisa mengenai Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori menghampiri Hinata yang sudah mennonaktifkan byakugannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun" Hinata tersenyum lagi dan mengangkat kayu itu.

"Sini aku bantu" tawar Sasori.

"Tidak usah Sasori-kun, kalau aku dibantuin orang lain terus ini bukan kerja kerasku kan? aku juga ingin mendapat peran untuk mendekor" kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Um ya sudah, aku bantu yang disana dulu, bye Hinata" Sasori melambaikan tangan, ia sedang membantu membuat stand festival, memaku-makunya dan menegakkannya serta mengecatnya, entah kenapa sosok Sasori yang bekerja keras itulah yang disukai oleh Hinata, Hinata tersadar akan lamunannya dan kembali bekerja.

"Hinata-chan, ini ambil minummu" kata Temari melemparkan minum ke Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih Temari-chan," Hinata menangkap minuman tersebut dan menenggaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan si pasir merah?" Tanya Ino.

"Ngh gimana ya jelasinnya" Hinata tersipu, ia memainkan jemari telunjuknya itu.

"Gimana?" Tanya Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Kami sudah pacaran" ketika Hinata mengucapkan itu semua yang ada langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

"BRUUSSSH".

"Kalian kenapa sih? Jorok tahu!" seru Hinata, untung saja orang-orang yang lain tidak memperhatikan mereka, kalau memperhatikan mereka, maka kesan primadona mereka akan jatuh.

"Eh, maaf kami kaget" kata Temari membersihkan minumannya.

"Iya benar" dukung Ino dan Sakura.

"Tapi aku ikut bahagia, akhirnya kamu punya pacar juga dan pacarnya itu orang yang keren!" seru Ino.

"Iya iya kami semua ikut dukung deh!" seru Sakura mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Iya, terima kasih semuanya, tapi sekarang yang penting kita harus mendekorasi ini semua!" seru Hinata.

"Iya! Ayo!" mereka semua mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan mereka.

"Un….Un…UNNNN" Deidara bersenandung sambil mengecat stand-stand.

"Hei diam kau Dei!" Sasori yang merasa terganggu melemparkan kaleng cat kosong kepada Deidara yang sukses mengenai kepala pirangnya.

"Apa sih un? Kan suaraku bagus un" Deidara membela dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sasori udah marah-marah.

"Bagus apanya? Mending kamu nyanyi yang bener, kamu nyanyi un un un ganggu orang bekerja tau!" Sasori menghina Deidara, Deidara hanya memajukan bibirnya dan kembali bekerja.

"Hm Hm HMMMMMM" Deidara mengganti senandungnya dan kini dilempar pierching sama Pein.

"Dei, un sama hm itu sama saja!" seru Pein, Deidara memegangi pierching Pein yang sukses nancep dikepalanya dan membuat Deidara berdarah.

"Dei-kun! Kenapa kepalamu? Kok berdarah?" Tanya Hinata yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ini un, aku dilempar pierching sama ketua un" kata Deidara.

"Oh sini aku obati" Hinata meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Deidara dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Terima kasih Un! Kamu memang yang terbaik un!" seru Deidara.

"Iya, sama-sa…" Hinata keburu ditarik sama Sasori dan pergi ketempat lain.

"Sasori-kun ada apa?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasori.

"Jangan deket-deket sama Dei, ntar kamu ketularan bancinya, aku gak mau itu" kata Sasori berbisik melihat ke Deidara yang berambut panjang pirang dan dikucir satu itu yang sekarang masih bekerja, berhenti bersenandung karena menyangkut nyawanya jika ia bersenandung lagi.

"Oh,, ummm iya tadi aku hanya menyembuhkannya saja" Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dan Sasori mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Kamu memang orang yang baik" kata Sasori lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bengong.

"Hei Hinata! Mau bengong sampai kapan? Cepat sana kerja"' kata Sasori dari kejauhan, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti Sasori.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai Sasori-kun" kata Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasori erat.

"Oh, pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai, ayo kita ke kantin" ajaknya dan Hinata mengangguk lemah lalu menuju ke kantin.

"Kamu pesan apa Hin?" Tanya Sasori duduk disamping Hinata.

"Umm, mochi deh! Yang isi strawberry sama jus strawberry juga" Hinata berkata pada pelayan itu dan segera mencatatnya.

"Kamu pesen strawberry semua?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, aku lagi suka sama strawberry" Hinata menjelaskan, Sasori kembali melihat menunya dan memesan.

"Aku milkshake coklat saja dan sushi teri roll" kata Sasori kepada pelayan itu, pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Emang cocok ya milkshake coklat sama sushi? Harusnya sama teh" kata Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab.

"Nggak sih sebenarnya, tapi aku lagi pengen yang coklat-coklat gitu ama sushi" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Um Sasori-kun, bagaimana kerjanya? Kamu capek ya?" Tanya Hinata, Sasori menoleh.

"Ngh dari pada aku mending kamu Tanya dirimu ssendiri deh Hin".

"Um ya aku juga capek sih Sasori-kun, malah udah kehabisan energi nih" kata Hinata yang masih menggunakan t-shirt serta celana training dan rambutnya diikat menjadi satu, karena dia melakukan pekerjaan berat, sementara Sasori mengenakan t-shirt dan celana pendek training.

"Yah, aku juga Hinata, tapi aku masih punya energy banyak lagi" seru Sasori.

"Um kalau laki-laki itu energinya memang banyak ya, aku jadi iri" kata Hinata sedih.

"Ya sudah kamu tinggal jadi laki-laki saja" kata Sasori asal, membuat muka sang gadis manis ini memerah.

"Jangan bercanda Sasori-kun" Hinata menoleh dan Sasori tersenyum lalu membuat rambut Hinata menjadi pendek dengan menggulung rambut panjangnya.

"Nah sudah jadi cowok kan?" kata Sasori terkekeh, Hinata juga tertawa kecil.

"Kalau Sasori-kun jadi cewek juga kayaknya menarik" Sasori merinding mendengarnya.

"Ngawur kamu! Kalau aku jadi cewek ntar para fangirlku pada kabur semua dong" kata Sasori.

"Iya, iya Sasori-kun eheheh" Hinata tertawa lagi, Sasori juga.

"Ini pesanannya" kata sang pelayan membawakan makanan yang dipesan Sasori dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih" seru Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Iya" seru pelayan itu juga kepada Hinata tersenyum manis, Sasori yang melihat itu semua membelalakkan matanya dan tercengang, melihat momen-momen itu.

"Hoi stop dong senyum-senyumnya" seru Sasori yang telah tersadar.

"Oh, iya maaf" seru pelayan itu, Hinata tersenyum sopan.

"Tak apa-apa".

"Hinata" panggil Sasori pelan sambil menyantap sushinya itu.

"Ng?" Hinata masih mencomot mochi strawberrynya itu.

"Gak papa" kata Sasori gak jelas.

"Oh" Hinata tak bereaksi, masih sibuk makan mochinya yang enak itu.

"Hinata" panggil Sasori lagi.

"Kenapa? Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang kini memasang muka manis ke Sasori yang udah bikin mukanya merah.

"Aku suka sama kamu" kata Sasori.

"Udah tahu" balas Hinata kini mengambil mochi yang kelima.

"Aku juga" Hinata tersenyum samar, tetapi tetap saja senyum itu dapat dilihat oleh Sasori.

"Udah ini aku yang bayar ya" kata Sasori lembut.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasori-kun!" seru Hinata girang.

"Iya, bener, udah kamu disini dulu, aku mau bayar" kata Sasori menghabiskan milkshakenya.

"Iya".

"Hei Hinata-chan" kata Naruto duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah soal kamu" sontak kata-kata itu seperti menusuk Hinata, Hinata tak ingin ada orang yang mengharapkannya seperti itu.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, menyerahlah, aku tak ingin kamu tersakiti olehku" kata Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis" kata Naruto ingin memeluk Hinata, tetapi tangannya keburu dicegah oleh si cowok kalajengking.

"Jangan sentuh dia" kata Sasori menatapnya serius.

"Sa….Sasori-senpai, maaf" Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan langsung pergi.

"Hinata" bisik Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, nanti temani aku ke rumah sakit ya" Hinata berkata, Sasori mengangguk.

"Hei un! Mesra sekali un!" kata Deidara yang kebetulan ingin ke kantin, Sasori memberinya deathglare yang mengandung makna dia-sedang-menangis-Deidara-bodoh, Deidara mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Umm un, Hinata-chan kamu kenapa un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Naruto…Naruto hiks" ia masih saja menangis, boneka jepang itu menangis, kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat, bibir kecil berwarna merah, rambutnya yang berwarna indigo tua, parasnya yang cantik, dan sifatnya yang baik, benar-benar seorang boneka jepang yang rapuh.

"Tuh kamu udah denger kan? Sono pergi!" seru Sasori kepada Deidara.

"Iya iya un berisik deh un".

"Hinata, jangan menangis lagi ya, kamu mau nanti ketemu ayahmu dengan wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng lemah lalu medongakkan kepalanya.

"Nah, hapus air matamu itu dan ganti baju, kita akan pergi kerumah sakit pulang sekolah" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"A..ayo Sasori-kun, cepatlah ganti baju" kata Hinata lirih.

"Kalo aku pakai baju ini saja mah para suster di rumah sakit itu bakal tetap ngelirik aku kok Hinata" kata Sasori dengan pdnya.

"U,,,Uhh kamu niat selingkuh ya Sasori-kun?" Hinata ikut bercanda dengan Sasori.

"Ah,,,buat apa sih aku selingkuh? Kan udah ada kamu, Hyuuga Hinata si boneka jepang yang rapuh" ucap Sasori gombal.

"Gombal, kain, lap, rongsokan" ucap Hinata yang memang tidak suka dirayu oleh Sasori a.k.a pacarnya.

"Iya maaf deh Hinata" kata Sasori meminta maaf yang disambut oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Cepet ganti baju sana" suruh Hinata, Sasori hanya mendengus dan pergi ganti baju.

--------x---------

"Hinata, ayo" seru Sasori yang ganti dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Iya" Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti mengenakan seragam dan rambutnya digerai dan diberi jepit rambut, Sasori juga mengenakan seragam lalu menggandeng Hinata.

"Errrr a….ayo pergi" Sasori berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan semburat merahnya, karena penampilan Hinata 'agak' berbeda hari ini dengan poni yang agak disibakkan, malah membuat parasnya semakin terlihat.

"Eh Hinata" panggil Sasori kurang kerjaan.

"Kenapa Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Sasori menaiki mobilnya, Hinata mengikuti.

"Rumah Sakit Shiteta" kata Hinata.

"Oh, lumayan jauh, kalau begitu aku akan ngebut, pasang sabuk pengamanmu" Hinata menelan ludahnya pelan, ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman, Hinata sedikit takut dengan 'ngebut' ala Sasori, soalnya kalau Sasori bilang ngebut itu bisa sampai 200 km/jam yang otomatis membuat isi perut Hinata kayak dicuci, diputer-puter.

"Ng Sasori-kun jangan ngebut dong Hinata takut" ujar Hinata sok imut.

"Takut? Ayolah Hinata, masa takut sih" kata Sasori.

"Sasori-kun…," Hinata berbisik lirih dengan muka memelas, Sasori yang nggak tega liat muka Hinata kayak gitu, memutuskan untuk tidak ngebut.

"Iya deh, aku gak ngebut Hinata" kata Sasori kalah.

"Terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi tetap kecepatan minimal 90 km/jam" lanjut Sasori.

"Tak apa deh asal gak 100 km/jam".

"Iya iya my hime" ucap Sasori sok ngegombal.

"Gombal lagi, dasar Sasori-kun eheheh" Hinata terkekeh kecil, Sasori malah melanjutkan ngegombalnya.

"Kan aku your Sasori, my Hinata" Sasori mendapat pukulan ringan di pundaknya.

"Udah ah, aku gak suka kamu ngegombal" Hinata masih terkekeh.

"Iya Hinata" Sasori menutup pembicaraan, dan fokus kepada jalanan didepannya.

"Ayah" bisik Hinata lirih, ia masih mengingat saat saat ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya, saat ayahnya membelai rambutnya, Hinata meneteskan air mata, ia berjanji akan tegar, demi ayah dan ibunya, ia menghapus air matanya, ia tidak ingin menjadi ia yang dulu lagi, yang hanya bisa menangis dan meminta tolong.

Saat mereka sampai dirumah sakit, ada Hanabi yang menangis, dan Neji yang tak dapat menyembunyikan tangisannya, Hinata merasakan firasat buruk, ia bertanya pada Neji.

"Neji-nii ada apa?" suara Hinata gemetar.

"Ayah anda meninggal, Hinata" Hinata membelalakkan matanya, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tak mau, ia harus menepati janjinya sendiri, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Ka…..Ka…pan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Barusan, Hinata" jawab Neji.

"Kakak kenapa tidak menangis..hiks! kakak sudah tak sayang kepada ayah lagi? Hiks hiks hiks" Hinata merasa tertusuk saat Hanabi mengucapkan kata itu.

"A….aku" Hinata menjawab lirih, tubuhnya sekarang sudah gemetaran, Sasori yang melihat itu langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Hinata" bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata.

"Aku ma…masih sa…sayang sa..ma a..yah" Hinata berbicara sangat pelan.

"A..ku berjanji untuk tegar…. Aku berjanji, aku sudah banyak merepotkan kamu Sasori-kun, Hanabi, Neji-nii" Hinata sedikit membesarkan suaranya.

"Hiks hiks hiks" tangisan Hanabi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ayo kita adakan upacara pemakaman malam ini juga" seru Neji dan disambut anggukan kecil dari duo H ini.

"Aku akan menelepon semua sanak saudara" lanjut Neji lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahukan teman-teman, Hinata" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Malam itu, semua terasa sangat hampa, Hinata memakai kimono hitam dengan obi berwarna biru tua, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai membingkai muka manisnya, ia memakai hiasan rambut bunga kesukaan ayahnya, ia memasang muka datar, tentu saja muka datar Hinata menyebabkan konfrontasi, karena Hyuuga lainnya mengira bahwa penerus Hyuuga ini tak sedih melihat ayahnya meninggal.

"Hinata-chan kami turut berduka cita" ungkap para sahabat Hinata itu, mereka juga memakai baju hitam-hitam penanda kematian.

"Terima kasih semua" Hinata tersenyum kecil, senyum memaksa.

"Hinata kami semua se-akatsuki turut berduka ya" kata Pein, memakai baju hitam juga diikuti dengan grup akatsuki yang mengucapkan turut berduka kepada Hinata.

"Kami juga anggota rookie 12" kata Naruto dan disertai dengan rookie 12 dibelakangnya.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk kalian semua" Hinata tersenyum memaksa lagi, dan mereka semua memasuki tempat upacara untuk memulai upacara kematian, Hinata tetap memasang muka datar, Sasori yang melihat itu, menjadi sangat muak, ia menarik Hinata keluar ruangan.

"Hinata! Ada apa denganmu?" seru Sasori, Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kamu seharusnya menangis" kata Sasori lagi, kini Hinata angkat suara.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk tegar, apa itu salah Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Salah pada saat ini!" Sasori memeluk Hinata, Hinata yang dipeluk merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuh Hinata, hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Menangislah" ucap Sasori lirih.

"T…Tapi Sasori-kun" tubuh Hinata gemetar.

"Menangislah" kata-kata Sasori itu membuat benteng pertahanan Hinata runtuh seketika, ia menangis, ia menangis sangat banyak, ia mengeluarkan seluruh air mata dan keluh kesahnya pada Sasori, ia keluarkan semua perasaan yang ada pada dirinya, perasaan yang sangat campur aduk.

"Keluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatimu Hinata" perintah Sasori, Hinata mengangguk lemah masih menangis, ia menangis sangat lama, sehingga air matanya kering.

"Udah?" kata Sasori dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hinata, sekarang yang kamu butuhkan hanya ketenangan, kontrol emosi, dan satu lagi, jangan kamu pendam sangat dalam perasaan itu, biarlah kamu mengeluarkannya, kamu masih memiliki teman-temanmu yang lain yang pasti akan mendengarkan perasaanmu Hinata, aku yakin itu" Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun, aku merasa sangat lega sekarang".

"Dan satu lagi, kamu tak usah berusaha untuk sangat tegar, biar saja kamu menjadi Hinata yang rapuh, jika kamu mau tegar boleh saja, tetapi ada saat-saat tertentu dimana kamu tidak dapat menjadi orang tegar, dan kamu menjadi rapuh, aku akan selalu disampingmu" lanjut Sasori.

"Sasori-kun terima kasih lagi" Hinata berbisik lirih.

"Iya, sama-sama lagi Hinata" kata Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita harus kembali ke upacara itu" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Semua mata tertuju pada muda-mudi itu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Hinata-nee kamu kemana saja? Sudah ditunggu lho" kata Hanabi.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-nee kan ditunjuk menjadi heiressnya pabriknya Ayah!" seru Hanabi senang, Hinata kaget, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu, ia lalu dengan terpaksa maju kedepan semua orang dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan saya" semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali teman-teman Hinata.

"Saya tak yakin jika saya akan dapat mengontrol pabrik itu dengan baik, saya serahkan semua ini kepada Neji-nii yang saya yakin dapat mengurus pabrik itu, jika sudah tiba saatnya, saya berjanji untuk mengemban tugas itu sepenuhnya" semua orang diam, Hinata sangat takut, bagaimana jika usulannya akan ditolak? Tak lama kemudian muncul suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan.

"Bagus! Hinata-sama!" seru para klan Hyuuga.

"Kamu dapat mengambil kesimpulan secara dewasa, aku bangga padamu" kata Sasori yang berada didekat Hinata.

"Hanabi juga bangga pada Hinata-nee" seru Hanabi.

"Terima kasih Hinata" kata Neji.

"Tak apa Neji-nii aku sangat yakin kamu dapat menjalankan tugas dengan baik tetapi saat tiba waktunya, biarkan aku yang mengemban tugas itu, dan kalau Neji-nii mau Neji-nii dapat memberhentikan kuliah Neji-nii".

"Tak usah saya akan tetap kuliah, meskipun sepertinya akan banyak mengambil cuti" kata Neji dan semua terkekeh.

"Ayo lekas kita pergi ke pemakaman" kata Neji, disertai anggukan dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Um kalian mau ikut?" kata Hinata kepada teman-temannya (rookie 12 plus akatsuki).

"Iya" seru mereka kompak.

"Tumben kompak" batin Hinata.

"Sasori-kun, aku duluan ya!" seru Hinata melambaikan tangan karena keburu dibawa pergi sama Neji dan Hanabi memakai mobil ambulans untuk membawa jenazah.

"Ya" ucap Sasori lirih.

"Ayo Deidara, Itachi, Kisame naik mobilku" lanjut Sasori yang memang mobilnya muat 4 orang saja.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" ucap Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Konan dan Tobi dengan muka memelas.

"Kalian kan naik kendaraan sendiri-sendiri tadi un! Jadi sekarang ya naik kendaraan sendiri-sendiri un" seru Deidara.

"Iya, tadi kami kan kesini jalan kaki" seru Itachi yang disambut anggukan Deidara dan Kisame.

"Oh iya deng! Tobi anak baik lupa!" seru Tobi.

Semua yang ada langsung pergi ke pemakaman, Hinata yang diiringi oleh Sasori dan Neji serta Hanabi, memberikan sebuah bunga untuk ayahnya ia letakkan diatas jasad ayahnya, ia menangis kecil.

"Ayah aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikanmu" Hanabi menahan tangis, Neji menangis, Sasori hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata

"Aku juga ayah" kata Hanabi meletakkan sebuah bunga juga.

"Aku juga, om" kata Neji.

"Aku juga ya, calon mertua?" kata Sasori kecil sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih semuanya sudah datang pada saat ini" kata Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua peserta upacara pemakaman dan pemakaman.

"Iya, semangat ya Hinata-chan! kami pulang dulu" kata Sakura.

"Iya, back to yourself ya Hinata-chan" ucap Ino.

"Well, bye Hinata" ucap Temari.

"Bye Hinata-chan un" kata Deidara, dan satu persatu pun pergi, yang tertinggal hanya Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji.

"Ayo segera pulang, aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan ayah untuk memperingatinya, Beef Teppanyaki" kata Hinata, yang lain setuju dan segera pulang, Hinata mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat kuburan itu lagi dan foto yang terpampang, Hiashi yang tersenyum, Hinata ikut tersenyum lalu pergi.

------x------

TBC

A/N: Gimana? Masih banyak salahnya ya, dan masih banyak keanehannya, hiksu TT-TT tapi aku bakal berusaha! Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, gak review juga gak apa kok, hehe.

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un


	8. persiapan festival olahraga

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, aku cuma nyuri sebagian karakternya tanpa ijin, hehe gomen

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype, aneh, dkk apa aja yang readers suka buat fic saya

Summary: festival olahraga semakin dekat! Hmm,

A/N:

Whitelavt: hehe aku juga ngrasa gitu sih tapi aku pengen buat kesannya Hinata rada gimana gitu, gomen kalau emang kmu agak risih or something like that, gomen ne~ sankyuu reviewnya, ah soal NaruHina emag udah aku usahain tapi kok dikit banget ya, nanti aku bakal bikin fic NaruHina yang lain deh, aku juga penggemar NaruHina sih hehe Cuma pingin yang agak beda,

Seichi: hmm makasih reviewnya, aku akan berusaha untuk melihat gaya penulisan senpai2 lain,

Scho: hehe kalau emang suka chap 1-4 doang juga g apa, aku g keberatan hehe, gyaa kmu tahu kalau author ini cewek? Thank you reviewnyaa~

Miku: huee iy makasih ya reviewnya, aku juga baru mendalami tulis-menulis kok hehe,

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

Esok paginya, Sasori terbangun masih mengenakan baju tidur, kaos sama boxer, lalu keluar ruangan yang disambut senyum hangat dari Nenek Chiyo.

"Sasori, cepat mandi sana! Kamu bisa terlambat sekolah" kata neneknya itu, Sasori hanya manggut manggut dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Sasori keluar mengenakan seragam, ia melonggarkan dasi merahnya, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana hitamnya, baju seragamnya tidak dimasukkan, kata para fangirlnya sih style Sasori itu cool, beserta perbuatannya juga.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu nek" pamit Sasori, neneknya mengangguk lalu memberikan bekal untuk dimakan dijalan.

"Tumben ngasih bekal nek?" kata Sasori, cool.

"Iya, nenek khawatir sama pola makan kamu, dimakan dijalan ya" pinta neneknya, Sasori mikir, ini nenek udah pikun ya? Orang aku bawa mobil sendiri, terus gimana caranya makan bekal?.

"Ya sudah nek, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasori mengambil kunci mobilnya, ia sadar waktunya akan habis bila ia berdebat dengan neneknya itu.

"Oke, ati-ati cu" kata neneknya sambil meneguk teh hangatnya.

Sasori langsung menuju ke Rumah Hinata, Hinata yang ada didepan gerbang terkejut melihat Sasori datang dan membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Sasori! Apa-apaan kamu!" Hinata protes tetapi masih masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ya, gak papa sih Hinata, cuma pengen aja, oh ya Hin, suapin aku dong" Hinata yang mendengar hal itu memerah mukanya.

"Sas…ori-kun apa-apaan kamu itu" ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tadi gak sempet makan pagi Hin, lagipula perjalanan sini kesana juga makan waktu 15 menit, ayolah" ucap Sasori.

"Umhh baiklah" Hinata menyerah lalu mengambil kotak bekal Sasori yang ada didepannya dan menyuapinya pelan-pelan.

"Enak sekali, thanks ya Hinata" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk, mukanya masih merah.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaaan Hanabi dan Neji?" Tanya Sasori masih mengunyah.

"Gimana apanya? Karena kita udah kebiasa ditinggal sama Ayah jadi gak papa gak ada yang berubah, kecuali rasa yang semakin hampa" kata Hinata lirih.

"Hinata, sudah sampai" kata Sasori, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke Sasori, tersenyum.

"Thanks Sasori-kun" dan Hinata turun dari mobil Sasori.

-x-

"Oh ya nanti kita akan bekerja lagi! Seharian penuh! Dan akhirnya arena dan stand stand festival olahraga jadi!" seru Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keatas, ia menyemangati para sukarelawan dan panitia dan masih berdiri diatas podium.

"Oh ya, terima kasih ya buat kalian semua udah ngebantuin kita, dan panitia-panitia yang keren dan pintar! Terutama wakilku ini, Hinata-chan" Naruto menyerocos panjang lebar dan mengambil Hinata dari rombongan panitia, memaksanya berdiri di podium.

"I…Iya terima kasih semua dan terima kasih juga yang kemarin datang ke upacara pemakaman ayahku" para fanboy Hinata yang jumlahnya 25 orang itu terkejut.

"Hinata-sama! Tabah ya!" mereka semua berseru dan Hinata hanya menjawab.

"Iya sama-sama".

"Kami juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para sukarelawan ya!" seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba naik ke podium.

"Iya Sakura-sama!" teriak fanboy Sakura, ¼ dari jumlah para sukarelawan.

"Hinata ayo, kita bekerja dengan semangat" seru Temari menarik Hinata beserta Ino dan Sakura.

"Yeah! Lusa adalah penyelenggaraan festivalnya! Semangat!" seru Ino.

"Temari-chan aku dapat berjalan sendiri" kata Hinata.

"Iya Hinata-chan" Temari melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata.

"Um..ganti baju dulu?" lanjut Hinata, disambut oleh anggukan dari mereka.

"Konan-senpai, ayo kita ganti baju" ajak Hinata pada cewek pertama di akatsuki itu, yang kedua adalah dia tentunya, Konan mengangguk.

"Hai Sakura, Temari, Ino" sapa Konan kepada primadona itu.

"Hai juga Konan-senpai!" seru mereka kompak, mereka langsung menuju ruang ganti.

"Hanya pakai baju olahraga saja kan?" kata Temari,

"Iya" kata Sakura.

"Yup" kata Ino.

Setelah mereka semua selesai ganti baju dan mengikat rambut mereka ke kucir satu, Hinata membantu para cowok yang mendirikan stand, Hinata bagian mengecat stand itu, tetapi belum saja selesai ia dipanggil oleh Sakura.

"Hei Hinata-chan! Sini-sini!" seru Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita udah ada bagian yang ngisi-ngisi stand kan?" Hinata mengangguk lalu mengambil catatannya yang berada dalam tas ransel warna putihnya itu.

"Kan jumlah stand ada 35, udah banyak juga yang nempatin, masing-masing kelas juga udah kebagian tempat standnya, tinggal memastikan saja, mereka mau mendirikan stand apa" kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah! Sana kamu pastikan!" suruh Sakura,

"Iya iya Sakura-chan, aku akan mengajak Sasori-kun jika begitu, ehehehhe" Hinata tertawa senang, Sakura hanya mengelus-elus dada dan bekerja lagi bersama Sasuke.

"Sasori-kun" panggil Hinata kepada Sasori yang sibuk memaku kayu-kayu itu, Sasori menoleh sedikit dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Mau temani aku tidak?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ke?" jawab Sasori singkat.

"Memastikan apa yang akan para pemilik stand dirikan untuk festival nanti, please ya Sasori-kun? Kamu gak tega kan ngeliat pacarmu yang nanti dikerubungi sama fanboy-fanboy yang gila itu?" Hinata menggunakan puppyeyes no jutsu, Sasori yang meluluh hatinya akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Well, aku juga gak mau kamu disentuh sama cowok lain, ayo" ucap Sasori.

"Sasori-kun tak usah buru-buru kamu selesaikan paku-memakumu itu dulu, aku akan menunggu" kata Hinata, Sasori yang sedang melihat Hinata tertusuk paku dan kepukul palu yang ia bawa sendiri.

"OUCH!" teriaknya, Sasori memegang ibu jarinya yang terpukul palu dan jari tengahnya yang tertusuk paku.

"Sasori-kun, sini aku obati" kata Hinata memindahkan tangannya ke jari Sasori, cahaya hijau mulai nampak yang berarti Hinata sedang memusatkan chakranya, menyembuhkan luka Sasori.

"Thanks Hinata" ucap Sasori lembut, Hinata mengangguk.

"AUWW!" Tiba-tiba sorak para fanboy Hinata terdengar, mereka yang melihat adegan itu berpura-pura melukai diri mereka sendiri, ada yang menggores pipinya dengan paku, ada yang menimpa dirinya dengan kayu, ada yang menyuruh temannya untuk melempar kaleng cat kekepalanya dll.

Hinata bengong liat para fanboy itu, lalu terpaksa turun tangan, melihat Temari, Sakura, dan Ino yang masih serius bekerja.

"Maaf Sasori-kun, kamu selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu ya" Hinata berlari kearah fanboynya itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Hinata menyembuhkan luka luka di para fanboynya, tapi fanboynya itu malah menggunakan kesempatan itu, ada yang mentowel dagu Hinata, mencolek pipi Hinata, Sasori yang tidak dapat serius bekerja, malah melihat kejadian itu, memanas.

"Woi! Kalian itu apa-apaan sih?" seru Sasori, menghampiri Hinata, menggandeng Hinata.

"Dia itu pacarku! Tahu?" Sasori kini merangkul Hinata, Hinata diam saja, mukanya memerah.

"PACAR?" seru para fanboy yang kaget, termasuk akatsuki, dan rookie 12.

"Yeah, bagus Mr. and Mrs. Perfect" kata Sasuke.

"Kasihan kamu Naruto" ujar Shikamaru.

"Yeah tapi biarlah" kata Naruto yang pura-pura sibuk bekerja.

"Sa…..so…ri-kun" kata Hinata yang merasa mukanya semakin panas, dan kakinya melemas.

"Oh aku keceplosan, maaf Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi" kata Sasori.

"Um gak apa-apa kok, aku gak keberatan" kata Hinata yang masih memerah mukanya.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat kita pergi untuk memastikan" kata Sasori mengajak Hinata pergi dan membuat yang lain terbengong-bengong, sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hinata-sama! Kami tetap mencintaimu!" seru ketua fanboy Hinata.

Sementara Sasori dan Hinata yang makin jauh tidak ingin mendengar itu dan melenggang dengan santai, Hinata melepas rangkulan Sasori juga.

"Santai Hinata, kamu malu ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"S-A-N-G-A-T" kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah, mau mulai dari mana?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Dari kelas 3 dulu deh, ayo Sasori-kun" Hinata berjalan lebih cepat karena tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya.

"Permisi, apa Karu-senpai dan Kiku-senpai ada?" Tanya Hinata memasuki kelas 3-9.

"Hei Kiku! Karu! Dipanggil tuh!" tunjuk cowok berambut biru tua kepada Hinata,

"Ah kamu kan Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Kiku, cewek berambut coklat muda dan bermata biru besar.

"Iya, ada apa sampai primadona sekolah ini memanggil kami?" Tanya Karu, cowok berambut hitam bermata hijau, sedikit melirik genit kepada Hinata.

"Uh kami hanya mau memastikan pengisian stand kalian" kata cowok berambut merah dari belakang cewek berambut indigo, Kiku langsung membentuk matanya menjadi hati.

"Sasori-san, um terima kasih, aku hanya membuka stand takoyaki, ihihiihih" kata Kiku genit, sementara Hinata mencatat dan Sasori diam.

"Kalau Karu-senpai?" Tanya Hinata sopan,

"Aku, oh jualan mie goreng" kata cowok ini.

"Ok terima kasih ya, Kiku-senpai stand nomor 35 dan Kazu-senpai no 34" kata Hinata membungkukkan badan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasori hanya berdiri dan melenggang pergi.

Dan seterusnya mereka melakukan pekerjaan itu, sampai setelah 35 orang ditanyain dan diberi nomor stand, Hinata mengajak Sasori untuk istirahat sebentar, Sasori hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan mengikutinya.

"Sasori-kun pesan apa?" Tanya gadis manis ini kepada cowok keren nan ganteng disebelahnya.

"Ng ada menu baru Hinata, cake blueberry, kamu mau?" Tanya Sasori balik.

"Terserah Sasori-kun saja" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku mau cake blueberry satu dan lemon tea" kata Sasori kepada pelayan.

"Aku juga deh cake blueberry dan air putih saja" kata Hinata.

"Air putih? Tumben?" Tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Habis enek sih Sasori-kun, jadi mending minum air putih saja" kata Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ummm, ayo kita makan makanannya" kata Sasori ketika Hinata melihat ternyata makanan sudah didepan mata.

"Hinata" Hinata yang masih memakan cakenya menoleh ke Sasori dengan mata penuh Tanya.

"Suapin aku" kata Sasori, muka Hinata memerah lagi.

"Sasori-kun! Tadi pagi kan sudah kan?" kata Hinata yang mukanya semakin memerah.

"Lagi dong Hinata~~" ucap Sasori penuh harap, Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, soalnya susah kalau harus berdebat dengan Sasori, ia memotong cake blueberry itu dengan garpu dan memasukkannya kemulut Sasori dengan lembut, Sasori mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas tersenyum.

"Aaa" Sasori membuka mulutnya dan memakan cake blueberry itu sampai habis.

"Memalukan kamu itu Sasori-kun" kata Hinata keluar dari kantin.

"Kan sama pacar sendiri masa gak boleh?" rayu Sasori, Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Sasori-kun ngomong-ngomong, akatsuki ada acara apa sih?" Tanya Hinata.

"Acara? Mm oh ya! Itu si Deidara ulang tahun 3 hari lagi, jadi kita pada mau ngerayain gitu" kata Sasori,

"Dan membuat pesta kejutan!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku boleh ikut kan? habis festival olahraga kalau begitu?" kata Hinata.

"Kamu kan anggota akatsuki juga, pastilah kamu boleh ikut!" seru Sasori.

"Ehehe pesta seperti apa ya?" batin Hinata.

"Oh ya nanti juga ada rapat buat pesta kejutan itu, kamu ikut kan?" Tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Pasti dong! Antarkan aku pulang ya Sasori-kun?" pinta Hinata.

"Kayak selama ini aku gak pernah nganterin kamu pulang saja, ya iyalah aku nganterin amu pulang!" kata Sasori.

"Eheheeh" Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menggandeng tangan Sasori.

Ketika pulang sekolah, saat semua akatsuki telah memakai seragam sekolah mereka dan juga jubah hitam motif awan merah mereka, mereka berkumpul di markas, tanpa Deidara yang sibuk menemani Sakura, Temari, dan Ino yang disuruh oleh Hinata.

"Kita mulai rapat ini" kata Pein serius, padahal topiknya gak penting-penting amat.

"Ng kalau buat pesta kejutan sesuatu yang harus kita beli itu apa?" Tanya Hidan yang masih bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli kado buat Deidara-kun? Lalu kita dekorasi ruangan ini dan saat Dei-kun masuk, ia akan terkejut, itu arti pesta kejutan kan?" kata Hinata memberikan pendapat.

"Bagus! Lalu barang apa yang dibutuhkan?" Tanya Itachi,

"Kertas krep" kata Konan.

"Balon" kata Tobi.

"Nghh kue?" kata Sasori.

"Cat macam warna?" kata Kisame.

"Stiker glow in the dark?" kata Itachi.

"Ikan busuk?" kata Kakuzu.

"Nggak nyambung oon" kata Zetsu menimpuk muka Kakuzu.

"Benar sekali! Lalu aku yang akan menjadi penata ruangannya, dan aku juga akan memasak makanan favorit Dei-kun" kata Hinata, semua anggota akatsuki yang ada langsung menatap Hinata dengan muka penuh haru.

"Kamu memang dewi penyelamat!" seru Hidan menggandeng tangan Hinata yang kanan,

"Tanpa kamu kita tak bisa apa-apa" seru Pein memegang tangan Hinata yang kiri.

"Kalo gitu kan aku gak usah ngeluarin duit" kata Kakuzu memeluk Hinata, yang lain juga pada teriak2 atas dewi penyelamat mereka minus Sasori.

Sebenarnya mereka semua, minus Konan dan Sasori hanya ingin mendapat kesempatan mendekati sang primadona akatsuki, Hyuuga Hinata, Sasori memanas.

"EHEM!" suara bariton Sasori memecah semua teriakan yang ditujukan kepada Hinata yang sudah hampir kehabisan udara karena dikeroyok sama anak-anak lain.

"Ada apa Saso?" Tanya Pein.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian MENARIK kembali TANGAN kalian dari HINATA?" Sasori menekan kata-katanya, muka Hinata makin memucat.

"Hah?" Tanya para akatsuki yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"LEPASIN!" suara Sasori yang menggelegar kembali membuat mereka terperanjat dan melepaskan tangan-tangan mereka dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata! MAAF!" seru semua orang yang memeluk Hinata tersebut, Hinata hanya jatuh terduduk, nafasnya terasa sesak,

"Hah hah hah tidak apa-apa" Hinata memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Hinata ayo berdiri, aku bantu" Sasori melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hinata dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun" kata Hinata tersenyum, yang lain melihat adegan itu dengan tenang.

"Wahhh Sasori ketemu Hinata jadi tambah mesra ya ahahha" seru Pein, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Bu…bukan begitu! Kalian semua bodoh!" ejek Sasori kepada mereka yang ada disitu.

"Um um Pein, gimana kalau nanti kamarnya Hinata disatuin aja sama Sasori?" usul Konan.

"Oh iya juga ya, kan kamar Hinata belum ditentukan disini" bela Pein.

"Dan juga biaya penambahan itu mahal" bela Kakuzu juga.

"Aku setuju!" teriak Tobi.

Sementara yang dibicarakan muka mereka sangat merah, menahan malu, jika Hinata dan menahan marah, jika Sasori.

"KALIAN! AWAS YA!" seru Sasori, yang lain pada kabur kekamar mereka masing-masing.

"Aduh, gimana nanti rapatnya?" kata Hinata yang diberi respon oleh Pein.

"Rapat hari ini cukup sekian!" seru Pein dari balik kamarnya,

"Um baiklah aku harus pulang, ayo Sasori-kun" kata Hinata melepaskan jubah akatsukinya, Sasori juga melepaskannya dan menggandeng Hinata.

"Ayo," seru Sasori.

"Uhhh mesranya,jadi iri" kata Hidan dari balik kamarnya.

"Iya, iri" kata Kakuzu, semua member yang lain berpikiran sama.

'Muka kayak kalian itu yang susah dapet pacar'.

Sementara dengan Hinata dan Sasori.

"Terima kasih ya Sasori-kun! Aku pulang dulu!" Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasori dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, Hinata" ucap Sasori tersenyum dan pergi menaiki mobilnya, kembali ke rumahnya, saat sampai dirumah, ia melihat Nenek Chiyo yang sudah tertidur dan menyediakan makanan dimeja makan yang sudah dingin, Sasori beranjak ke meja makan untuk menghangatkannya dan menyantapnya.

"Selamat makan" bisik Sasori lirih dan menghabiskan makanannya, setelah ia selesai makan, ia mencuci piring-piring kotor dan beranjak untuk mandi.

Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan hanya mengenakan boxer dan juga handuk yang disampirkan dipundaknya, ia membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk di ruang TV, menyalakan TV.

"Diketahui, blablabalbalbalaba" sementara pembawa acara itu masih mengoceh, Sasori melamun, ia tidak dapat melepaskan pikirannya dari cewek berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu.

"Hinata" ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu, tertidur.

"Sasori-kun" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya hanya untuk menikmati tiupan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

Ia juga sedang memikirkan kakak kelasnya yang berambut merah dan bermata coklat, orang yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, Hinata mengenakan gaun tidurnya berwarna putih gading menutup pintu dibalkon itu dan beranjak ketempat tidur, mengambil selimut dan menutupi dirinya dengan kehangatan.

-x-

Jam 2 dini hari, tidak ada seorang pun yang masih terjaga pada waktu seperti itu kecuali seseorang yang mendadak bangun yang merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat.

Ia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tertidur, ia mengambil baju dan mengenakannya, ia lalu menutup semua pintu dan semua jendela serta mematikan semua lampu yang belum ia lakukan, lalu ia kembali kekamarnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali dibalut oleh kehangatan selimut.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori-san!" teriak para fangirl Sasori saat Sasori memasuki sekolahnya, Hinata berangkat sendiri, karena ia harus berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan susunan acara perlombaan.

"Hn" Sasori tidak berkutik, ia hanya berjalan santai dan memasukkan tangannya dikantung celananya.

"Sasori-san aku buatkan makanan untukmu, dimakan ya!" kata salah satu fangirl Sasori, Kayla, berambut hitam pekat dan bermata ungu.

"Tidak terima kasih" Sasori menolak dengan cara yang lembut.

"T-tidak apa-apa Sasori-san" Kayla mundur dari hadapan Sasori dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Huh Hinata mana sih? Bosen tauk" Sasori menggerutu sendiri.

"Sasori-kun!" teriak cewek berambut panjang indigo dari jendela ruang lantai 2 yang digunakan untuk menyusun acara.

"Hinata-chan! Bahaya!" jerit Sakura yang terdengar sampai bawah.

"Ups iya Sakura-chan, maaf" Hinata menarik kembali kepalanya dari jendela lantai 2 itu, Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan anak itu, tiba-tiba Deidara datang dari belakang.

"Hei Saso un! Ngapain ngeliat keatas terus? Ntar pegel lho un!".

"Dei, namaku bukan SASOUN! Dan aku sedang melihat Hinata tauk!" kata Sasori, Deidara tersenyum kecut.

"Iya iya un, huh emosional banget sih" Deidara misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Hei Deidara, sebenarnya aneh nggak sih kalau aku sama Hinata?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba, Deidara terpaku.

"Eh gak kok un, malahan kalian tu cocok banget un! Sama-sama mirip boneka gitu deh un", mendengar dirinya disebut boneka, Sasori ngambek.

"Hinata memang boneka jepang yang cantik dan anggun, tetapi aku bukan boneka Dei" kata Sasori, sedang Dei yang mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori langsung nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"Aku bukan boneka, boneka, boneka, UNN" dan bergaya ala penyanyinya, Sasori yang melihat tingkah kalu Deidara langsung pergi.

"Aku gak kenal sama kamu, rugi aku temenan sama kamu" bisik Sasori dan segera menuju kekelasnya yang diiringi dengan tatapan kagum dari seluruh cewek sesekolahan (kecuali primadona sekolah dan Konan).

"GREKKK" ketika Sasori datang ke kelas diiringi lagi dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kenapa liat-liat?" tanyanya ketus, para cowok langsung mengalihkan pandangan sedangkan yang cewek malah tambah suka.

"Selamat pagi un" sapa Deidara ketika masuk didalam kelas, seluruh orang menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi Dei-san!" sapa seluruh cewek yang suka kepada Deidara.

"Pagi Dei" sapa yang cowok.

"Hei Tobi un" sapa Deidara kepada cowok bertopeng lollipop ini.

"Hai Deidara!" teriak Tobi dikuping Deidara,

"Jangan teriak di kupingku UNNN!".

"Hinata-chan tutup jendelanya, kita masih rapat" perintah Naruto kepada Hinata yang menikmati semilir angin dari jendela.

"Iya iya Naruto-kun" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan sudut bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah.

"Maaf deh Hinata-chan, jangan marah ya" Naruto yang menyadari ia salah langsung meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun, cepat sana kembali rapat!" suruh Hinata, Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi begini, hadiah untuk semua peserta terbaik akan diberi voucher belanja gratis di mall Yokoo hum semangat ya teman-teman karena ini hari H nya!".

"YA!" seru semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Kita pasti berhasil!" setelah semua berkata begitu, mereka saling berpelukan.

"Ehehehe, senangnya" kata Matsuri, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Huh, kalian memang anak-anak yang hebat" seru seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Tsunade-sama!" seru mereka semua kecuali Naruto yang berkata.

"Tsunade-baachan".

"Aku sangat bangga dengan grup panitia kalian ini, aku tidak salah memilih Hinata dan Naruto yang menjadi ketua dan wakil panitia" kata Tsunade yang kini memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Tsunade-baachan mau apa kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Oh hanya ingin melihat kalian saja, memang tidak boleh?" Tanyanya.

"Eh uhhh boleh kok" kata Gaara.

"Lalu, kalian semua sudah dapat mengatasi jika ada pengacau saat festival?" kata Tsunade.

"Bisa, kita semua adalah ninja, kita pasti bisa" kata Sai.

"Oh bagus bagus, lalu bagaimana pengisi standnya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Sudah, 35 stand sudah terisi, mereka akan mulai membuka saat sore tiba" kata Hinata membuka catatannya.

"Bagus sekali, ya sudah aku mau pergi dulu, aku masih ada urusan, bye" kata Tsunade dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

-x-

"Maaf Sasori-kun, aku tidak dapat ikut pulang denganmu, hari ini aku harus menginap di sekolah" kata Hinata kepada Sasori.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu ya Hinata, jangan terlalu capek, minum suplemen kalau perlu" Hinata mengangguk kecil dan berkata.

"Terima kasih ya Sasori-kun, bye! Aku masih ada banyak urusan!" kata Hinata melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

-x-

"Hinata, kamu sudah menyiapkan pakaian tidurmu?" Tanya Temari, Hinata mengangguk seraya memainkan jarinya lagi didalam tombol keypad Hpnya, mengirim sms ke Sasori tentunya dan para panitia menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain-main sampai lelah.

"Baiklah semuanya saatnya tidur!" kata Sai, mereka semua satu ruangan tempat tidur, katanya sih biar kayak darmawisata sekolah gitu.

To: Sasori-kun

Sasori-kun, aku tidur dulu ya, selamat malam,

Hinata sudah sangat mengantuk saat Sasori membalasnya.

From: Sasori-kun

Iya, bye Hinata

Hinatapun terlelap, ia melepas segala kepenatannya, ia mengistirahatkan otaknya untuk acara besok pagi, saat ia membuka matanya, hari masih gelap, ia melihat jam, ya masih jam 4, ia melihat teman-teman lainnya,

Sakura mengigau "Sasuke-kun~~" sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Temari mengigau "Gaara! Panggil aku dengan nama kakak kamu memang tak ada manis-manisnya" dan memukul gulingnya.

Ino mengigau "Rambut indahku, hiksu" dan berakting seperti menangis, Hinata tertawa melihat kejadian-kejadian lucu ini, dan memotret teman-temannya satu-satu dari pojok sampai pojok, dari Sakura sampai Matsuri.

Lalu Ia berpose dengan teman-temannya yang sedang tidur, ia membentuk huruf V dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lembut dengan background para teman-temannya yang masih tidur, ia sudah mengumpulkan foto mereka semua dari rapat, pendekoran sampai sebelum hari H ini.

"Ini pasti akan jadi lucu, hihih" Hinata terkikik geli dan memasukkan HPnya lagi ke saku dan pergi keluar ruangan.

"Sekolah pada pagi buta memang seram" katanya lirih, ia membuka salah satu jendela di koridor sekolah itu menikmati angin pagi yang segar.

"Lebih baik aku kembali tidur" kata Hinata dan menutup jendela lalu kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Hinata bangun kita mandi yuk" terdengar suara sayup-sayup yang didengar Hinata, Hinata membuka matanya, sudah ada Temari didepan matanya, ia mengucek matanya dan bangkit.

"Hinata, pakai baju olahraganya ya" kata Sakura, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, lalu pakai ID card ya" kata Ino, Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Ayo mandi!" seru Sakura menggandeng teman-temannya.

"Hinata-senpai, aku boleh ikut mandi ya?" Tanya Matsuri .

"Boleh kok Matsuri, ayo ikut" kata Hinata menggandeng Matsuri,

"Terima kasih senpai!" Matsuri berkata senang karena mereka semua sudah akrab sejak menjadi panitia.

"Segarnya!" seru semua gadis setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wangi yang semerbak.

"T…T…Tapi di….di…dingin" kata Hinata memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, mengingat ini masih jam 5 pagi dan ia memakai baju olahraga pendek dan celana pendek.

"Hinata, ini!" kata Naruto melemparkan jaket orange kearah Hinata, Hinata menangkapnya dengan gesit dan memakainya.

"Terima kasih" lalu ia melihat ke Matsuri yang memakai jaket yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun" kata Matsuri tersenyum manis kepada Gaara dan mukanya bersemu merah.

"Iya" kata Gaara dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, Hinata menghampiri Matsuri.

"Matsuri-chan, jangan-jangan kamu sama Gaara ehem ehem ya?" Tanya Hinata, muka Matsuri semakin memerah.

"I…Iya Hinata-senpai".

"Bagus juga ya jaket merahnya" kata Hinata melihat jaket merah Gaara.

"Iya dan juga hangat" Matsuri memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku untuk menahan dingin.

"Ayo Matsuri-chan! aku mau kekamar lagi" kata Hinata peergi keruangan tidur untuk memasukkan baju tidurnya kedalam ransel putih dan menutupnya.

"Well, ng, HPku" kata Hinata mencari HP X6nya yang berwarna lavender (emang ada?).

"Na Hinata-senpai sendiri? Ehem ehem sama siapa?" Tanya Matsuri polos, muka Hinata memerah.

"Sama Naruto-senpai ya?" Tanya Matsuri lagi, Hinata menggeleng.

"Eh? Kukira kalian pacaran lo" kata Matsuri "Terus?".

"Sama Sasori-kun" mata Matsuri membelalak.

"Akasuna no Sasori yang itu? Cowok paling keren di Konoha ini? Dan jutsunya juga kuat, dan juga bonekanya itu bagus! Cowok yang cool, kok bisa sih Hinata-senpai, yah aku juga gak kaget sih soalnya senpai itu primadona disini" kata Matsuri memasang senyum simpul.

"Iya, ehehe jadi malu" muka Hinata bersemu merah.

"Keren ya" kata Matsuri, Hinata merogoh tas ranselnya, dan mengeluarkan boneka berukuran genggaman tangan berbentuk 2 manusia berambut indigo yang cewek dan berambut merah yang cowok.

"Itu Hinata-senpai ya? Sama Sasori-senpai kan?" Tanya Matsuri menunjuk boneka yang dipegang itu.

"Iya, ia yang membuatnya" Hinata tersenyum tulus dan memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

"Sasori-senpai pasti sangat sayang sama Hinata-senpai ya" kata Matsuri tersenyum juga.

"Oh daripada ngomongin itu mending kamu bantuin aku ya" kata Hinata kepada Matsuri.

"Bantuin apa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Ikut aku saja, aku mau ke tempat pencucian foto, ayo" kata Hinata.

"Hinata-senpai.., baiklah" Matsuri mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke tempat pencucian foto, setelah selesai mencetak foto.

"Aku boleh liat gak Hinata-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri dengan muka memohon.

"Boleh kok, tapi rahasiakan dari yang lain ya!" kata Hinata menyerahkan amplop tempat cuci cetak foto itu.

"Ah foto saat kita semua sedang bekerja! Rapat juga ada dan ini…..pas tidur?" Tanya Matsuri melihat fotonya yang sedang tidur, matanya menutup dan rambutnya berantakan, imut.

"Ini kan semua panitia? Dan ada juga para sukarelawan yang sedang bekerja dan ada juga Sasori-senpai" Matsuri melihat dalam beberapa gambar itu ada cowok berambut merah yang sedang bekerja, ia melirik Hinata.

"Ehh ehh tanpa sadar aku…hehehhe" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seraya menunduk, malu.

"Ini mau diapain senpai?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Eheheh akan kutempelkan di gedung B didindingnya ahaha, bantu aku ya Matsuri-chan" kata Hinata.

"Kalau yang lain tahu ada foto mereka saat tidur bisa-bisa aku dibunuh" Hinata membayangkan ia dishannaro Sakura, dishintensin Ino, diterbangin sama Temari, di Sabakukyuu sama Gaara, di gatsuga sama Kiba, dikerubungi serangga sama Shino, dikejar binatang aneh hasil tinta Sai, dan lain-lain.

"Heheheh, tolong ya" kata Hinata, Matsuri mengangguk kecil, ia hanya bertugas menjadi tim medis saat ada yang terluka, so pasti ia bisa membantu Hinata menempelkan foto yang memalukan ini, ada Naruto yang ngiler, ada Kiba yang ngigau masang muka aneh, bahkan Hinata sempat menjadikan mereka background dengan ia yang berfoto.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok Hinata-senpai, lagipula senpai fotogenik sekali ya! Pose senpai juga bagus saat menjadikan kami background" ia berkata sambil menunjuk foto Hinata yang berpose meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya, tangan kiri ia taruh dipinggangnya, dan sedikit berkedip serta tersenyum.

"Bagimana jika ini diberikan kepada Sasori-kun?" Tanya Matsuri menunjuk foto Hinata mengenakan topi lebar dan sundress tersenyum kearah kamera dengan background yang bagus, ayunan dan juga dedaunan, foto close up setengah tubuh Hinata yang duduk di ayunan.

"Tidak! Itu foto pribadiku, yang foto pribadiku kusimpan saja" kata Hinata mengingat kamera itu tidak hanya dipakai untuk memfoto teman-temannya tapi juga memfoto ia sendiri, lalu sambil berjalan Hinata memilih-milih fotonya dan dimasukkan ke kantungnya sendiri.

"Yah, kan asyik kalau dijual, pasti laris banget tu!" seru Matsuri, muka Hinata memerah.

"Ti…tidak mau!" seru Hinata kepada Matsuri, tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai disekolahan, ia melepas jaket Naruto lalu menyerahkan kepadanya, lalu mengenakan ID card, ia adalah seksi acara dan menunggu orang-orang yang berdatangan, memang sudah ¼ murid sudah datang di sekolah sih,

"Hei Hinata-chan kamu juga jaga-jaga ya kalau ada yang terluka" kata Naruto.

"Iya, bersama Sakura-chan dan Temari-chan kan?" Tanya Hinata Ino dan Matsuri juga sudah ditempatkan diposisi mereka, di salah satu tenda yang banyak P3K nya.

"Ehm Naruto-kun aku kesana dulu, bye" Hinata melambaikan tangan, ia mengabsen para murid yang hadir.

-x-

TBC

A/N:

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, aku cuma nyuri sebagian karakternya tanpa ijin, hehe gomen

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype, aneh, dkk apa aja yang readers suka buat fic saya

Summary: Festival festival!

A/N:

Whitelavt: wahh aku udah bikin fictnya! Tingga di publish cuman sekarang lagi kehabisan ide buat fict NaruHina itu yg chappie 2 nya huee~

Seichi: Sankyuu reviewnya! Hehehe makasihh ~

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

"Deidara! Sini kau!" tiba-tiba suara orang yang sangat dikenal Hinata terdengar, Hinata menoleh dan tertubruk orang itu, menyebabkan Hinata terjatuh.

"Sa…Sasori-kun?" suara Hinata tercekat ditenggorokan saat melihat cowok baby face itu.

"Oh Hinata, pagi, maaf ya aku sudah menabrakmu" kata Sasori dan menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri, Hinata meraih tangan itu dan berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk celana olahraganya dan tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Pagi juga Sasori-kun, tak apa kok" muka Sasori memerah, tetapi cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita menjadi pasangan dalam olahraga nanti kan?" Sasori meyakinkan saja.

"Iya, aku senang Sasori-kun mmmh nanti maaf ya kalau aku berat ehehe" Hinata menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak berat, terlalu ringan malah, makanya porsi makan ditambah!" Sasori menyentil kening Hinata.

"Auch! Sakit Sasori-kun, oh ya sudah deh ehehe, aku mau kembali mengabsen dulu" kata Hinata, tetapi sebelum ia sempat pergi, Deidara tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Waduh pagi-pagi sudah panas un! Gerah un!" kata Deidara ditengah-tengah Hinata dan Sasori, muka Hinata memerah.

"Gerah? Lepas baju sana!" suruh Sasori sinis.

"Un! Ntar para fangirlku bakal tambah naksir sama aku un!" bela Deidara.

"Cih, kembalikan HPku yang kamu rebut!".

"Ini un~ kalian itu kalau disms tak pernah pake sebutan'darling' atau 'honey' gitu ya un?"Tanya Deidara, muka Hinata semakin merah, Sasori merebut HP Corby orangenya dari Deidara, sesegera mungkin menyimpan di saku celananya.

"Tidak, Hinata tidak suka itu" sanggah Sasori, Deidara tersenyum kecut.

"Ya udah ayo kita pergi Sasori un!" Deidara mendorong Sasori menjauh, Hinata terpaku disitu.

"He…Hei Deidara! Kasihan Hinata! Masa' kutinggal sendirian?" Sasori kembali ketempat Hinata, Deidara menarik Sasori.

"Hinata-chan itu sedang kerja, nanti kamu malah ganggu un" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Oh benar juga, ya sudah kalau begitu bye Hinata, hei Dei, aku bisa jalan sendiri, bodoh" Sasori kembali berkata sinis, Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Hinata-chan! bantu aku mengabsen dong!" suruh Sakura, Hinata menuju tempat Sakura dan mengabsen juga.

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-sama! Sungguh beruntung kita diabsen oleh cewek cantik seperti mereka ini" kata salah seorang peserta disekolah Konoha.

"Hei, kamu sentuh Hinata, kupukul kamu" ancam Sakura.

"Santai cewek cantik, aku juga suka tipe cewek agresif sepertimu" kata cowok itu lagi menyentuh dagu Sakura,

"Hei lepaskan tanganmu dari dia, dia pacarku" suara yang berat, Hinata dan Sakura menoleh kebelakang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" kata cowok itu dan langsung meminta maaf kepada mereka.

"Sasuke, terima kasih" kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" Hinata ikut berterima kasih.

"Sini, biar aku dan Sakura yang mengabsen, kamu pastikan saja para pesertanya" kata Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk, memberi buku ke Sasuke dan pergi.

"Hinata-senpai! Sudah jadi!" seru Matsuri memberikan beberapa bingkai ke Hinata dan juga memberi 2 foto yang tersisa karena tidak muat ditempel, foto Pein dan Sasori.

"Bagus! Aku akan memasangnya" kata Hinata dan pergi ke gedung B, tentu saja bekerja sendirian membuatnya risih karana dilihatin oleh cowok-cowok dan cewek-cewek.

"Hinata, sini aku bantu" kata Konan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Konan-senpai?" Hinata yang masih sibuk memaku dinding itu terkejut dan tangannya berdarah.

"Aw!" pekik Hinata, palunya terjatuh.

"Ck ck emang cewek itu ceroboh ya, sini biar aku saja" kata Sasori dari balik Konan dan mereka bertiga memasang bingkai-bingkai itu, sebelum itu Hinata menyembuhkan lukanya dulu.

"Wah! Ada fotoku!" seru Konan menunjuk fotonya yang menulis spanduk.

"Ada aku juga!" seru Sasori menunjuk dirinya yang sedang memaku stand itu.

"Ini aku ambil secara diam-diam lo" Hinata membanggakan diri.

"Pantas fotomu sendiri gak banyak" kata Sasori yang melihat foto Hinata emang cuma 1 itu.

"Fotoku? Banyak kok!" Hinata merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan fotonya sendiri ke Sasori, mulut Sasori terbuka, di foto-foto itu Hinata terlihat cantik sekali.

"Boleh buat aku satu tidak?" Tanya Sasori melihat-lihat foto itu.

"Boleh kok, lagipula Sasori-kun sudah membuatkanku boneka" Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu melihat foto-foto yang kini sudah terpajang dengan rapi dan memberikan segel ke bingkai-bingkai itu.

"Umm" Sasori berpikir sambil melihat foto-foto itu, ia memilih foto Hinata yang tersenyum gembira dengan latar belakang bunga lavender dan Hinata berada diantaranya dengan rambut yang dikucir 2 dan menatap kamera dengan 2 bola mata lavendernya dan terusan tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

"Ini deh, makasih Hin" kata Sasori mengambil foto itu, lalu menyerahkan tumpukan foto Hinata ke Hinata sendiri.

"Oh sama-sama, kamu memilih yang mana Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata ingin tahu, sedangkan Konan masih asyik melihat foto Pein yang terpotret Hinata, pokoknya foto-foto Akatsuki ada bingkai tersendiri, foto-foto rookie 12 juga ada sendiri, foto-foto yang lain juga.

"Ini" tunjuk Sasori ke foto yang dipegangnya, muka Hinata memerah.

"Kamu cantik sekali disini sih Hinata" kata Sasori, muka Hinata semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun hehe" Hinata tersenyum malu, Sasori mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Ya sudah ya Hinata, kamu pasti ada kerjaan lain, aku tidak mau mengganggumu, bye" Sasori menyimpan foto itu dalam dompetnya dan pergi, Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"Konan-senpai masih mau disini?" Tanya Hinata dan melihat arah kekaguman Konan.

"Um Pein-senpai ya" kata Hinata, muka Konan memerah.

"Shssshsh diam ya Hinata, ya sudah aku pergi dulu" kata Konan.

"Tunggu, Konan-senpai, ini aku masih ada sisa 1 dikasih sama Matsuri-chan" kata Hinata menyerahkan foto Pein, air muka Konan berubah menjadi gembira.

"Kya! Terima kasih Hinata! Bye!" Konan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hu umph" Hinata kembali ke posisinya, sebelum itu ia melihat foto yang disisakan Matsuri, foto Sasori yang menyeringai senang kepada Deidara dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Hinata memotretnya, ia suka sekali melihat Sasori tersenyum.

"Hehehe" Hinata melihat foto itu lagi dan berniat untuk memasangnya di kamarnya.

"Pasti Matsuri-chan mengambil foto Gaara satu" tebak Hinata, dan benar saja Matsuri memang mengambil satu foto Gaara yang bekerja dengan pasir-pasirnya membentuk tangan dan mengerjakan semuanya.

"Ngh petunjuk perlombaan akan diberitahukan disini, jadi jika ada pertanyaan, dapat menanyakannya disini" ucap Hinata didepan mikrofon diatas panggung, dia bersama Temari memberitahukan kepada seluruh murid.

Selesai mengumumkan daftar perlombaan Hinata duduk disalah satu bangku di tenda medis dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kening Hinata, ketika Hinata menoleh ternyata itu Matsuri yang membawakan kompres dingin dan coca cola.

"Ini Hinata-senpai" Matsuri menyodorkan coca cola dan Hinata menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Matsuri-chan" Hinata meneguknya dan dingin menjalari tubuhnya saat meminum coca cola itu.

"Hinata-senpai, sekarang acaramu apa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ummh tidak ada, aku kan seksi acara dan semua acara sudah dapat dipastikan berjalan dengan baik, lagipula bagian seksi acaraku hanya membuat susunan acara dan juga memastikan stand-stand kok" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Oh gitu ya, ya sudah bantuin aku saja disini! Lagipula Ino-senpai entah kemana" kata Matsuri.

"Oh okeh," ia melihat kearah Temari yang menjadi MC diacara itu dan Temari mengatakan.

"Yak mari kita sambut, ketua panitia! Namikaze Naruto akan membawakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk membuka festival olahraga ini! Dan diharap untuk Hyuuga Hinata selaku wakilnya juga berada disini".

"Huh aku baru saja disini, aku duluan ya Matsuri-chan, nanti aku disini deh" Hinata segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke panggung tersebut, panggung itu saat malam hari akan diisi oleh musik yang mengalun lembut dari sana.

"Uh, ng saya sebagai ketua disini sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang berpartisipasi dalam festival ini dan juga terima kasih kepada para panitia lainnya dan para sukarelawan yang tentu saja nama mereka tidak dapat saya sebutkan disini, dan karena saya tidak ingin berpidato panjang lebar karena panjang x lebar adalah luas persegi panjang maka saya buka festival ini!" seru Naruto dan melepaskan balon pertanda dibukanya festival itu, yang lain bertepuk tangan meriah sekali.

"Yak karena kalian telah mendengar 57 patah kata dari ketua plus tanda koma, kali dan tanda seru maka silahkan kembali ke posisi anda dan yang akan berlomba duluan adalah anak cowok dari kelas 10-1! Berusaha sebaik mungkin ya!" seru Temari dengan semangat menggebu-gebu sedangkan para cowok yang berkumpul disana memberikan sorakan.

"I LOVE YOU TEMARI-SAMA!" Temari hanya tersipu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Shino mencari anak cowok kelas 10-1 dan pasangannya dengan serangganya dan Kiba menyeret mereka yang ingin bersembunyi,

"Itu kan Gaara dan Matsuri? Jadi mereka satu pasang? Benar-benar hebat!" kata Hinata melihat Gaara yang tengah bersiap dan Matsuri yang ada ditengah lapangan, dan disana Lee berteriak.

"Ready? Set, GO!" dan menembakkan pistol kearah langit, Gaara menjadi paling depan dan menggandeng Matsuri bersamanya dan mereka berlari, lalu setelah itu saat putaran 1 ¼ Gaara menggendong Matsuri dipunggungnya dan berlari lagi, muka Matsuri berubah menjadi merah saat mengetahui ini.

"Hehe muka Matsuri lucu juga ya" gumam Hinata lalu saat dia melihat lagi ada satu orang yang jatuh saat berlari, dan juga yang digendong terjatuh, Hinata segera berdiri dan pergi ke mereka.

"Se…senpai, sa,.sakit hiks" kata sang cewek.

"Sakura-chan! aku butuh bantuan sekarang!" Hinata memberi kode ke Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Tenang aku akan menyembuhkanmu" kata Hinata dan memusatkan chakra ke luka-luka mereka, Sakura juga, lalu lama kelamaan luka itu tertutup.

"Terima kasih senpai!" seru sang cowok.

"Iya, cepat sana lari lagi!" suruh Sakura dan mereka kembali berlari.

"Sakura-chan ayo kembali ke posisi" kata Hinata, dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Ng Hinata-chan sejak kapan kamu jadi sie medis?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kamu juga bukan kan? Tak apa kok ngitung-ngitung buat kebaikan ehhehe" Hinata tersenyum kepada Sakura, dan semenjak itu mereka membantu Ino dan Matsuri untuk mengobati.

"Dan sekarang cowok kelas 12-1 dan pasangannya! SHINO! KIBA! HINATA! Cari mereka!" kata Temari dan Shino mengangguk, Kiba juga ikut membantu, dan Hinata membantu Kiba dengan mata byakugannya.

"Byakugan!".

"Kiba disana! Dibawah pohon sakura!" Kiba lalu mengejar cowok dan pasangannya yang sedang bersembunyi dan menariknya, Hinata bersiap ditengah lapangan, Sasori tersenyum kecil kepada Hinata dan berdiri di garis start.

"Ready? Set GO!" teriak Lee dan Sasori dengan secepat mungkin pergi ketempat Hinata dan meraih tangannya dan mereka berdua berlari, setelah 1 ¼ putaran Sasori menggendong Hinata brydal style yang membuat muka Hinata merah, Hinata melihat ke Deidara yang ada dibelakangnya nomor 2, yang sepertinya kesusahan menggendong pasangannya, lalu ia melihat ke muka Sasori yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sasori yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dilihatin Hinata, Hinata merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Sasori dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa" desah Hinata dan memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh Sasori dan hembusan angin setiap Sasori berlari.

"Hinata hoi Hinata jangan tidur, kamu enak-enakan dong" kata Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, Hinata segera tersenyum.

"Maaf eheheh" Hinata memang agak capek karena pekerjaannya yang selalu membantu orang-orang yang terluka selama seharian penuh dan saat lari kelas 12 adalah jam 2 siang yang membuat kondisi tubuh Hinata agak lelah, tenaganya memang terkuras mengingat saat menjadi panitia ia selalu tidak mendapat jam tidur yang baik dan chakranya tinggal sedikit.

"Hinata" bisik Sasori pelan melihat bonekanya tertidur dalam gendongannya, saat telah mencapai garis finish, mereka menjadi juara 1 dan Sasori mendapat ucapan selamat dengan masih menggendong Hinata dilengannya.

"Sasori-senpai, lebih baik kamu bawa dia ke tenda medis, ia hanya kelelahan" kata Sakura melihat kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup.

"Baiklah" kata Sasori dan membawa Hinata ke tenda medis lalu menidurkannya disalah satu tempat tidur disana dia juga ikut menunggu Hinata bangun.

"Hinata-senpai? Hinata-senpai kenapa Sasori-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri yang melihat Hinata tertidur.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, biarkan dia tidur, lebih baik kau membantu Sakura disana" kata Sasori, Matsuri mengangguk, ia menggantikan posisi Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu itu kalau kecapaian ngomong dong" Sasori membelai rambut indigo halus Hinata, Hinata masih terlelap, setelah 1 jam Hinata membuka mata lavendernya.

"Nggh" Hinata menggeliat, dan melihat Sasori yang di sebelahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, nih" kata cowok itu menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin, Hinata menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun" Hinata tersenyum.

"Nanti jam 6 aku jemput ya, kita ke festival kembang api" seru Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, sekarang sudah sampai mana larinya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah selesai semuanya, kelas 12 sudah selesai" kata Sasori.

"Oh aku harus pulang!" Hinata langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi mengambil ranselnya.

"Sini, aku antar pulang" ajak Sasori.

"I..iya" sebelum mereka sempat pergi para panitia menghampiri Hinata dan Sasori.

"HINATA! APA-APAAN KAMU!" mereka semua marah akan foto yang ditempel Hinata, Hinata sadar akan hal itu, ia menarik Sasori dan berkata.

"Maaf ya semuanya!" seru Hinata lalu pergi ke motor Sasori.

"Ayo Sasori-kun cepat! Hihihi" Hinata tertawa senang.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sasori.

"Foto tadi itu mereka marah saat foto mereka yang saat tidur kuambil" kata Hinata.

"Nanti fotonya bisa dihancurkan dong" kata Sasori.

"Tidak, aku sudah melepaskan segel kesana, jadi tidak ada yang dapat melepaskannya" Hinata membayangkan muka kesal mereka.

"Oh baguslah," kata Sasori dan mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Ingat ya, jam 6, aku pergi dulu" kata Sasori dan melesat pergi.

Sesampainya dikamar Hinata, Hinata langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, ia berniat untuk tidur 1 jam lagi, ia sangat capai, ia tertidur di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Hinata-nee, Hinata-nee" suara Hanabi membangunkan Hinata,

"Kenapa Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-nee tidak bangun? Sudah jam 5 lo" Hinata kaget dan tanpa berpikir apapun ia melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar, Hinata-nee, ya sudah aku akan pergi sama teman-temanku hhaha" lalu Hanabi pergi ke mall bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah segarnya" Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dalam balutan handuk, ia melihat jam.

"Jam setengah 6! Gawat!" Hinata mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer dan mencari kimononya, ia memilih kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga jingga dibagian bawahnya, ia menggunakan obi berwarna kuning.

"Bagus juga" lalu ia memakai kimono itu dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Ngh kurang sedikit lagi, tapi apa ya?" Tanya Hinata, ia melihat rambutnya yang masih tergerai.

"Rambutku? Kubuat kucir 2 saja deh" Hinata mengambil kucir berbentuk pom-pom berwarna putih dan membuat rambutnya menjadi kuncir 2 tapi kucir dua yang dibawah (yang mirip Tsunade).

"Yep, bagus" desahnya saat melihat sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia membawa HP nya dan menaruhnya di tas kecil yang akan ia bawa nanti.

"Hinata-sama, seseorang telah menunggumu" kata pelayan Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar ruangan, disana Sasori telah menunggu, ia mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna merah yang ia biarkan semua kancingnya terbuka dan mengenakan jeans panjang, rambutnya ia biarkan acak-acakan.

"Kamu cantik Hinata" kata Sasori saat melihat Hinata yang keluar dari pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun, kamu juga keren" Hinata berbicara tentang kenyataan karena memang Sasori itu keren.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat kamu dikucir 2" kata Sasori, Hinata dan Sasori memutuskan untuk berjalan dari rumah Hinata ke sekolah, memang memakan waktu agak lama, tapi mereka sudah biasa berjalan jauh berkat klub ninja.

"Emang kenapa Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, nggg hanya berbeda saja, dan perbedaan itu membuatmu menjadi, ngg manis" kata Sasori kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun heheh" Hinata tertawa karena baru saat itu ia melihat Sasori yang tersipu.

"Hinata, gandeng tanganku" Sasori menjulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangan itu, kehangatan menyebar ke tubuh Hinata yang dingin, ia merapatkan posisinya ke Sasori.

"Seperti biasa ya, tubuhmu dingin haha" kata Sasori, Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, seperti biasa juga, tubuh Sasori-kun hangat" kini Hinata lebih merapat ke tubuh Sasori.

"Kamu mencari kesempatan ya? Aku tak tahu kalau Hyuuga itu agresif" Hinata segera menjauh dari tubuh Sasori itu dan mukanya memerah.

"Ma…maaf" muka Hinata tertunduk, ia benar-benar tidak sadar, Sasori melihat Hinata lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata yang kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Sasori tersenyum hangat kepada Hinata yang membuat Hinata meleleh, Hinata hanya menatap mata Sasori lama sekali, mereka terdiam dalam posisi mereka di jalanan, Sasori juga membalas tatapan Hinata dan menyentuh pipi Hinata yang putih lalu mendekatkan bibir Hinata ke bibirnya.

Dan bibir mereka bersatu, walaupun tubuh Hinata dingin tetapi Sasori dapat merasakan hangat dari bibir mungil itu, setelah berciuman Sasori melepaskan ciuman itu, muka Hinata tertunduk lagi, malu menatap mata Sasori.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi" Sasori menggandeng tangan Hinata dan pergi ke festival sekolah.

"Oh iya ngg Sasori-kun, kamu tahu? Bahwa seluruh juara 1 akan mendapat penghargaan berupa voucher belanja, ada 18 voucher belanja, jadi akan dibagikan satu-satu" jelas Hinata, Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Berapa nominalnya?" tanya Sasori.

"100.000 ryo, banyak sekali bukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan sekitar 1.800.000 ryo itu?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ngh kami mencari sponsor dan mencari sumbangan, dari para fanboy ku, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, dan fan girl Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai" kata Hinata.

"Saat sumbangan mereka dikumpulkan, semuanya berjumlah 1.400.000 ryo hehehe".

"Hebat, kamu itu memang benar-benar dapat menggunakan pesonamu kepada orang lain ya" puji Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya" lalu perjalanan dari rumah Hinata ke festival mereka habiskan dengan bercengkerama dan kadang-kadang saling mengejek, sekitar 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di festival sekolah.

"Wahhhh bagus sekali" kata Hinata melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu dari stand-stand yang sudah berdiri dan panggung yang sangat mewah dengan berbagai atraksi ditunjukkan disitu, lampu sekolah semuanya dipadamkan, jadi hanya ada lampu dari stand dan api unggun besar ditengah-tengah lapangan.

"Yeah, bagus sekali" kata Sasori menyetujui pendapat Hinata.

"Ada kembang kapas!" Hinata pergi menuju stand jualan kembang kapas itu dan membelinya satu.

"Enak sekali" kata Hinata ditengah unyahannya.

"Sini, sini aku coba" kata Sasori menggigit kembang kapas itu dan menyentuh tangan Hinata yang memegang kembang kapas itu, muka Hinata memerah melihat Sasori dan

"Jepret" Hinata terperanjat dan melihat siapa itu.

"Hebat un! Kalian keren un!" kata Deidara yang memegang kamera menggunakan T-shirt biru dan celana jeans pendek selutut.

"Deidara-kun! Apa-apaan kamu?" Hinata berlari mengejar Deidara dan Sasori terdiam disana melihat sosok Hinata ditemani Tobi yang menggunakan yukata hitam.

"Ini Sasori" kata Tobi menyerahkan apel yang dicelup caramel kepada Sasori.

"Terima kasih Tobi" Sasori mulai memakan apelnya.

"Enak ya?" tanya Tobi, Sasori mengangguk.

"Byakugan!" seru Hinata mencari Deidara yang bersembunyi.

"Kamu disana ya Dei-kun! Jangan lari!" perintah Hinata menggunakan benang kugutsu untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Ups ketangkap deh un, hehe, eh sejak kapan kamu dapat menguasai benang chakra un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Aku diajari oleh Sasori-kun, dan jika Dei-kun akan lari akan kusuntikkan obat ini" Hinata mengambil obat injeksi dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkan ke Deidara, obat pelumpuh syaraf.

"Wah serem un, sebenarnya Sasori itu mengajarkan apa saja kepadamu sih un? Masa pake racun segala un?" kata Deidara mengingat bahwa racun itu keahlian Sasori.

"Ini bukan racun, ini obat pelumpuh syaraf, biasanya digunakan untuk obat tidur" kata Hinata menjelaskan cairan biru yang ada didalam injeksi itu.

"Oh itu to un, hehehe un" Deidara berniat untuk melarikan diri, tetapi Hinata sudah menekan benang chakranya menggunakan jyuuken.

"Waks un!" seru Deidara yang kesakitan terkena jyuuken Hinata.

"Hehehehe sini kemarikan kameranya" kata Hinata dengan muka-muka evil gitu.

"Tak…tak mau un" kata Deidara yang sudah kesakitan, Hinata melepaskan benang chakranya.

"Yasudah deh, hehehe aku juga senang difoto, nanti kasih aku copyannya ya Deidara-kun, sini aku sembuhkan lukanya" tawar Hinata kepada Deidara yang jatuh terpelanting kebawah.

"I…iya un" Hinata menyembuhkan luka-luka Deidara.

"Terima kasih un! Sana kamu kembali ke Sasori un" suruh Deidara mendorong Hinata ke sisi Sasori yang mengejar mereka.

"Kalian ini benar-benar ya" Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan Deidara mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sini, Hinata ayo kita pergi lagi" Sasori menggandeng tangan Hinata dan Deidara lagi-lagi memfotonya.

"Keren un! Keren un!" Deidara heri, heboh sendiri.

"Deidara, kamu mau kena kugutsu no jutsuku yang baru kuupdate?" Tanya Sasori dengan muka seram .

"Unn….~ ng….nggak deh un, ya sudah terima kasih un, ayo Tobi kita pergi un!" kata Deidara menarik Tobi dan mereka mencari-cari topeng yang bagus untuk Tobi,

"Sasori-kun, kamu suka sama apel yang dicelup caramel itu?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sasori yang masih menggigit apelnya,

"Iya, kamu mau?" Sasori menyodorkan apel itu dan Hinata menggigitnya.

"Enak ya, aku juga nanti mau beli ah" Hinata berseru kegirangan dan Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

"Haha memang dasar kamu itu" dan menggandeng tangan Hinata yang dingin itu.

"Hehehehehe Sasori-kun, ng aku ingin kesitu" kata Hinata menunjuk stand penjual topeng yang masih ada Deidara dan Tobi disitu.

"Kamu mau beli apa?" Tanya Sasori melihat topeng-topeng yang dideretkan.

"Topeng itu deh, gambar kucingnya lucu" kata Hinata menunjuk topeng kucing berwarna putih.

"Hai un, ketemu lagi disini un" kata Deidara kepada Hinata.

"Hai Dei-kun, iya aku lagi ingin membeli topeng ini" kata Hinata yang sekarang sudah memegang topeng nan imut itu.

"Sini Hinata, aku belikan" kata Sasori membayar topeng Hinata, Hinata tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun" kata Hinata dan mereka pergi ketempat lain lagi.

"Hah aku juga ingin mendapat pacar un" kata Deidara menatap Hinata dan Sasori yang masih tertawa-tertawa bersenang-senang.

"Sama aku aja Dei" kata Tobi, Deidara merinding mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Tobi.

"Ogah un! Aku gak hombreng! Hiiii jauh-jauh sana un" kata Deidara menjauh dari Tobi.

"Tobi anak baik hanya bercanda kok dianggap serius" kata Tobi yang kini asyik memilih topeng Hello Kitty.

"Hinata-chan, hai!" sapa Sakura kepada Hinata, Hinata melihat ke Sakura yang mengenakan kimono berwarna pink bercorak bunga sakura berwarna pink tua, obi merah dan rambutnya diikat menjadi kuncir kuda.

"Sakura-chan! kau terlihat cantik" puji Hinata.

"Eheheh tidak juga, kau juga cantik Hinata oh hai juga Sasori-senpai!" sapa Sakura pada cowok kalajengking ini.

"Oh hai Sakura" sapa Sasori balik dan melihat ke orang di sebelah Hinata, cowok berambut biru tua dan mata onyx yang mengenakan yukata.

"Dan Sasuke tentunya haha" sapa Sasori lagi.

"Oh hai juga Sasori-senpai" balas Sasuke dingin, Sasori juga menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Um Sasori-kun lebih baik kita pergi ketempat lain, bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke" kata Hinata menarik Sasori bersamanya, karena menurut Sasuke, Sasori adalah cowok yang merebut Hinata dari genggaman Naruto, ia yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku juga deh, bye Hinata-chan, Sasori-senpai" lalu Sakura menarik Sasuke menjauh.

"Sasori-kun, ayolah jangan ngambek gitu sama Sasuke" kata Hinata menggandeng lengan Sasori yang masih bad mood.

"JANGAN PEGANG AKU" seru Sasori, Hinata tersentak, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasori semarah itu, ia melepaskan gandengannya dan berhenti berjalan, matanya berkaca-kaca, Sasori tidak menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan langsung melihat ke Hinata.

"Hi..Hinata" bisik Sasori, Hinata memasang sorot mata yang sedih, ia mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu" Sasori meminta maaf kepada Hinata, gadis yang baru kali ini dapat membuatnya seperti orang gila.

"Tak apa Sasori-kun, aku tahu Sasori-kun pasti sebal sama Sasuke, itu juga salahku sih hehehe" kata Hinata, Sasori menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ayo, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu" Hinata memberikan raut muka penuh tanya.

"Apa itu Sasori-kun?".

"Lihat saja nanti" kata Sasori dan mengantarkan Hinata ke stand pernak-pernik.

"Aku pilih ini" tunjuk Sasori kepada kalung yang memiliki batu berkilau berwarna lavender, "Bisakah kau ukirkan inisial H.H diliontin itu?" Tanya Sasori kepada penjualnya, yang sebenarnya adalah murid sekolah situ.

"Seperti permintaanmu, Sasori-san" lalu penjaga toko itu mengukirkan inisial H.H yang cantik di kalung itu, Hinata masih melihat-lihat pernak-pernik, ia mengambil gelang yang cantik dan memakainya dilengannya, batu berwarna biru yang indah dan ada pita kecil ditempat yang berlawanan, indah sekali.

"Maaf aku ingin membeli ini" kata Hinata kepada penjaga toko satunya lagi.

"3000 ryo" kata penjaga toko itu dan Hinata mengambil dompetnya dan membeli gelang itu.

"Hinata tutup matamu" kata Sasori dan Hinata menuruti perintahnya dan ia merasakan dinginnya besi di tengkuknya tetapi ia merasa nyaman oleh kehangatan tangan Sasori,

"Nah, buka" bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata, Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat liontin berwarna lavender yang indah.

"Ini…..indah sekali, terima kasih Sasori-kun" Hinata memberikan senyum kepada Sasori.

"Sama-sama, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya".

'Setidaknya suasana hatinya sudah membaik' Hinata membatin dan menggandeng tangan Sasori, Sasori yang keheranan karena sikap Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sasori-kun" dan Hinata malah memeluk lengan Sasori, menghangatkan badan hitung-hitung.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ke… stand nangkap ikan!" seru Hinata dan menarik Sasori ke stand itu, ia harus menangkap ikan koi.

"Huhh susahnya" kata Hinata berusaha menangkap ikan.

"Pakai benang chakra saja" dan Sasori mengambil ikan-ikan itu dengan benang chakra, 1…2….3…ikan tertangkap.

"Sasori-san hebat sekali" kata penjaga stand cewek itu.

"Iya," kata Sasori.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun, ini dapat aku jadikan koleksi di akuariumku hihi" kata Hinata, Sasori tersenyum dan mencium rambut Hinata.

"Iya, aku juga senang jika kamu senang" katanya ditengah rambut-rambut Hinata.

"Mmh" muka Hinata memerah, lalu ia melihat Kisame dan Itachi yang ada di stand ikan.

"Itachi! Jangan gunakan amaterasu ke ikan-ikan itu! Mentang-mentang kamu gak bisa nangkep ikan itu kan?" protes Kisame kepada Itachi yang menggunakan amaterasu.

"Diam kau hiu! Namanya juga usaha!" protes Itachi juga, Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat malam, Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai" sapa Hinata, Itachi dan Kisame yang melihat Hinata mukanya memerah, Sasori yang melihat memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Malam Hinata" kata Itachi dan Kisame serempak.

"Itachi-senpai sedang menangkap ikan ya?" Tanya Hinata, Itachi mengangguk.

"Iya, jangan gunakan amaterasu lagi dong Itachi! Kasihan kan ikannya!" seru Kisame yang mukanya seperti ikan memberikan pembelaan kepada ikan-ikan itu.

"Iya, iya Kis" Itachi menghela nafas dan berusaha menangkap ikan menggunakan jaring biasa.

"Nah gitu dong, kan ikannya gak bakalan digoreng sama kamu pakai amaterasu" kata Kisame, Hinata tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Akatsuki itu kocak ya, walau mereka itu ninja kelas S" kata Hinata kepada Sasori, Sasori tersenyum.

"Iya, kamu juga akatsuki kan Hinata?" Hinata tertawa geli dan menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Iya Sasori-kun hanya saja aku belum tau apa saja yang ada dibalik akatsuki" kata Hinata,

"Lama kelamaan kamu akan melihatnya, oh ya Hinata tentang ulang tahun Deidara besok, kamu menginap di markas sekalian ya, kan biar kamu tidak capai" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu, Ita-senpai, Kis-senpai" Hinata melambaikan tangan, Itachi dan Kisame mengangguk lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Itachi! Sekarang jangan pake tsukuyomi dong!" protes Kisame kepada rekan setimnya ini.

"Berisik kamu!" Itachi menggunakan mangekyou sharingan kepada Kisame, dan Kisame sudah lari terbirit-birit.

"Ah! Ada Kakus-senpai dan Hidan-senpai! Apa yang mereka lakukan ya?" Hinata menghampiri orang-orang itu (emang ini Hinata pantau ya?).

"Berapa harga boneka ini?" Tanya Kakuzu menunjuk boneka berbentuk uang.

"5000 ryo" tegas penjual itu.

"Tidak! 1000 ryo saja! Harga mati!" tawar Kakuzu.

"Tidak! Sudah harga pas 5000 ryo!" seru penjualnya.

"Ngawur kamu? Mana ada boneka buluk kayak gini 5000 ryo? Adanya bonekanya Sasori tuh lebih berharga dari ini tau tidak?" kata Kakuzu kepada penjual itu.

"Sasori si pasir merah? Idolaku itu? Sang ahli pembuat kugutsu yang dapat dijual dengan harga 100.000 ryo itu? Kamu kenal?" Tanya penjual yang kini diketahui bernama Kankurou itu, Gaara dan Temari yang membantu hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala, Gaara memutuskan untuk membantu Temari berjualan berbagai macam kipas yang standnya tepat disamping Kankurou, Matsuri juga ada disana membantu Gaara.

"Iya! Aku kasih tanda tangannya deh tapi 1000 ryo" tawar Kakuzu.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju!" dengan mata berbinar-binar Kankurou menerima persetujuan itu.

"Hai Kakus-senpai" sapa Hinata setelah sweatdrop melihat cara menawar Kakuzu dan menyapa teman-temannya di stand itu.

"Ah hei Hinata, ada Sasori juga ya hmm" Kakuzu terlihat berpikir dan memberikan kertas ke Sasori, dan juga bolpoin.

"Tanda tangan disini" suruh Kakuzu, Sasori mengangguk saja, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kakuzu.

"Hoi Hinata, Sasori" sapa Hidan membawa keris 7 turunan dari empu gondrong yang dibelinya seharga 99.999 ryo.

"Hai Hidan-senpai, mmm keris ya? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jurusku adalah jurus mengutuk, karena tadi sabit mata 3 ku rusak jadi aku membeli keris ini saja" kata Hidan menunjukkan keris kepada Hinata, Hinata bergidik dan sembunyi dibelakang punggung Sasori.

"Hei Hidan, jangan tunjukkan ke dia dong, ketakutan tuh" kata Sasori.

"Maaf deh hahhah akan kusimpan" kata Hidan menyimpan di obi yukatanya.

"Hei Sasori-san! Aku mau berfoto denganmu dong!" seru Kankurou, Sasori menuruti permintaan Kankurou.

"Foto dengan dia, 5000 ryo" kata Kakuzu, Kankurou merelakan uangnya pergi dan berfoto dengan Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, kamu laku juga ya?" goda Hinata.

"Yah demi fans ini, ayo kita liat ke toko yang dihampiri Hidan tadi" kata Sasori menyusul Hidan yang masih melihat-lihat di toko serba hitam itu.

"Hih" Hinata melihat banyak sekali barang mistis ditoko itu, ada tengkorak manusia yang mengering, kembang 7 rupa, kemenyan, dkk.

"Sasori-kun" Hinata menoleh ke Sasori yang memainkan boneka jalangkung dan voodo dengan tangannya, Hinata melihat ke jalangkung itu.

"Imutnya!" seru Hinata dan mengambil boneka jalangkung dari tangan Sasori.

"Mau?" Tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ah, terima kasih Sasori-kun, habis nanti akan merepotkanmu saja".

"Ya sudah deh, ayo kita pergi ke toko lain" kata Sasori.

"Bye Kakus-senpai, Hidan-senpai" kata Hinata kepada Kakuzu dan Hidan yang masih berkutat dengan benda-benda mistis itu.

"Ya!" seru mereka.

"Ah Konan-senpai, Pein-senpai" sapa Hinata kepada duo manusia ini.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata melihat-lihat stand yang Pein singgahi.

"Ini Pein ingin membeli pierching baru dan memasangnya di leher" kata Konan.

"Ohh" Hinata ber-oh ria sementara Sasori menggerutu.

'Kenapa banyak sekali sih orang yang ada disini? Mengganggu saja' pikirnya, tapi biarlah saat melihat Hinata tersenyum itu.

"Wah cincin perasaan" kata Hinata tertarik pada toko yang disinggahi Pein.

"Iya, warna pada batu cincin itu akan berubah ketika perasaanmu berubah dan juga cincin itu menjadi penolak bala blablbalbalblablab" kata penjual itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku mau!" seru Hinata dan membayarnya.

"Bye Konan-senpai, Pein-senpai" kata Hinata dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan Pein dan lambaian tangan Konan.

"Coba pakai deh Hinata" bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata yang membuat muka Hinata merah padam, Hinata menggunakannya di jari manis kiri.

"Wah warnanya merah" kata Sasori.

"Merah,, ng artinya ng, jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Hinata disertai anggukan dari Sasori.

"Ya, ahahha ayo kita ke stand lain" tetapi saat Hinata akan melangkah lagi ia tersandung dan ditangkap Sasori.

"Maaf Sasori-kun" kata Hinata.

"Tak apa asal jatuh di aku tak apa" kata Sasori, lalu melihat benda yang menyandung Hinata, kaki? Saat melihat ke sang pemilik kaki itu, ada tutup venus flytrap yang tertutup.

"Zetsu-senpai?" pekik Hinata, venus flytrap mulai terbuka.

"Woo Hinata, Sasori, **kalian tersandung ya? Maaf**" kata Zetsu yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menyandung Hinata.

"Ngh tak apa, kok Zetsu-senpai, Zetsu-senpai kok sepertinya tidak menikmati ini sih?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya capek saja, **jadi aku menutup flytrapku untuk tidur heheh**, yasudah aku ingin tidur lagi, **Bye**" dan Zetsu menutup tutup venus flytrapnya.

"Ayo, Hin" kata Sasori mengajak Hinata ke tempat pengambilan voucher yang dijaga oleh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hai Hinata-chan! Sasori-senpai!" seru Naruto kepada pasangan ini.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin mengabil hadiahku" kata Sasori, Kiba langsung membuka daftar pemenang.

"Oh ya Sasori! Ada disini, silahkan cap disini dan tanda tangan" kata Kiba, Sasori sibuk menandatangani dan mengambil voucher itu dan pergi.

"Bye! Naruto-kun, Kiba" kata Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasori.

"Menyesal, iya kan?" Tanya Kiba ke Naruto yang menatap Hinata dari jarak jauh.

"Ya" kata Naruto singkat.

"Sasori-kun, lihat itu"! seru Hinata menunjuk langit, kembang api meletus dan mengeluarkan sinar yang berwarna-warni.

"Sepertinya, ini kerjaan Deidara" kata Sasori melihat kembang api yang meletus dan menghasilkan tulisan 'Akatsuki UN!'.

"Iya, ahahha mentang-mentang dia berulang tahun besok" kata Hinata tertawa geli.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini" kata Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, mereka berdua menjauh dari keramaian untuk menikmati kembang api dari bukit dekat sekolah.

"Aku juga" Sasori menyilangkan tangannya dan menaruh kepalanya di tangan.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Sasori.

"Ingat besok, Deidara's birthday, datang ya pagi-pagi ke markas, kita akan mendekor markas itu" kata Sasori lagi.

"Iya, tapi aku belum beli hadiah untuk Dei-kun" kata Hinata sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya,

"Aku memberikan dia kugutsu bentuk dia saja" kata Sasori.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat figure Dei-kun memakai tanah liat saja? Kebetulan dulu aku sempat les clay gitu" kata Hinata menunjuk toko tanah liat yang masih buka.

"Boleh saja, ayo" Sasori mengantar Hinata ke toko itu.

"Selamat datang" sapa penjaga toko berambut ungu itu.

"Anko-sensei?".

"Oh Hyuuga dan Akasuna ya, habis dari festival sekolah?" Tanya Anko, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, aku ingin membuat tanah liat disini boleh tidak?" Tanya Hinata.

"Boleh kok, ayo ikut aku" Anko mengantar Hinata ke ruangan pembuatan lempung.

"Ini, nah biayanya 5000 ryo" kata Anko, Hinata menyerahkan uangnya.

"Ungghh" Hinata membuatnya dengan sangat berhati-hati, ia tidak ingin kimononya kotor, Sasori hanya melihat saja.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin membuat sendiri, Sasori-kun saat membuat kugutsu juga tidak kubantu kan? hehe" Hinata menolak dan melanjutkan membuat lempungnya.

"Bagus sekali" puji Sasori saat lempung berbentuk Deidara hampir jadi tinggal dicat saja.

"Terima kasih, ehehe" tangan Hinata sangat kotor, sehingga Sasori membersihkan tangan itu menggunakan tissue.

"Hai, sudah selesai ya? Bagus sekali, tinggal dicat saja, dan mau dibungkuskan tidak?" Tanya Anko, Hinata mengangguk tetapi sebelumnya ia mengambil cat dulu untuk mengecat lempung Deidara.

Lempung Deidara sangat mirip dengan aslinya dan menggunakan jubah akatsuki hitam bermotif awan merah dengan burung tanah liatnya yang Hinata gunakan sebagai background.

"Kamu memang tahu seni" kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah tinggal menunggu untuk dikeringkan, ada alatnya tidak ya?" Tanya Hinata, Anko kembali membawakan pengering cat yang sangat cepat.

"Ini, pakai ini saja" tawarnya, Hinata mengambil pengering itu dan mengeringkannya.

"Nah akan kubungkuskan" kata Anko mengambil tanah liat itu dan membungkus secantik mungkin.

"Ini, terima kasih telah membeli, Jaa!" kata Anko.

"Hah ribut sekali sih Anko-sensei itu" kata Sasori setelah pergi dari toko tanah liat.

"Hush Sasori-kun jangan berkata begitu, dia kan guru kita" kata Hinata.

"Iya iya Hina aku Cuma bercanda" Sasori mengelus rambut Hinata, Hinata terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Nggak, hanya saja rasanya, nyaman sekali" kata Hinata memejamkan matanya, muka Sasori memerah.

"Sudah, sudah ayo jalan" kata Sasori menggandeng tangan Hinata.

-x-

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu" pamit Sasori.

"Iya terima kasih Sasori-kun" kata Hinata dan Sasori beranjak untuk pulang, Hinata segera pergi kekamarnya dan mengganti kimononya dengan baju tidur dan melepaskan kucir 2 nya itu.

Ia menatap barang-barang yang diberikan Sasori, kugutsu dia dan Hinata, dan juga liontin yang baru dibelikan serta topeng kucing.

"Ia sangat sayang kepadaku, benar kata Matsuri" batin Hinata dan Hinata tertidur di ranjang putih nan empuk itu.

-x-

TBC

A/N: wahh udah lama gak update, heh gomen modemnya dipake sama nee-chanku, hehe ^^V gimana? Makin burukkah? Reviewwww~

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un


	10. Ending! Lulus!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto, aku cuma nyuri sebagian karakternya tanpa ijin, hehe gomen

Warning: OOC, crack pairing, misstype, aneh, dkk apa aja yang readers suka buat fic saya

Summary: Ending! Ending!

A/N:

Whitelavt: iya, makasih review yang you juga dongg, makasih ya reviewnya

Seichi: thanks reviewnya di fic ini dan juga You! Oke akan kucoba mengurangi, makasih sarannya!

**A Story of Hyuuga Hinata**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama" pembantu Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata pelan dan memanggil namanya.

"Ngggh" Hinata membuka mata lavendernya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Kenapa Suzu-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada teman anda diluar" kata Suzu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Saya tak tahu tepatnya pokoknya lelaki berambut merah" kata Suzu.

"Sasori-kun!" Hinata lalu pergi keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Sasori-kun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Masa kamu lupa sih Hinata? Ulang tahun Deidara!" jawab Sasori dan melihat-lihat ruang tamu Hinata yang mewah itu.

"Aku lupa! Aduh maaf Sasori-kun tunggu sebentar" kata Hinata.

"Tak apa, lagipula menarik melihatmu masih mengenakan gaun tidur dan muka sehabis tidur itu" goda Sasori, Hinata memang masih mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih gading sama seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, tunggu ya" Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Sasori yang sedang duduk diruang tamu melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang di ruang tamu Hinata, ia melihat gadis kecil berambut indigo yang dipotong bob dan mata lavender, ia mengenakan kimono bermotif beruang, dan bersama perempuan berambut indigo juga dan bermata coklat, Sasori mengerutkan alisnya, apakah itu Hinata dan mamanya? Setahu Sasori Hinata tidak memiliki kakak.

Lalu ia melihat lagi perempuan yang sama berambut indigo bermata coklat bersama lelaki berambut coklat dan bermata lavender.

"Ah ayah Hinata dan Ibu Hinata" tebak Sasori.

Ia melihat lagi kesamping gadis berambut indigo yang terurai sampai pinggang bermata lavender dan bersama gadis berambut coklat dan mata lavender juga, mereka sedang bermain di padang rumput, tertawa bahagia dengan dibelakangnya ada cowok berambut coklat dan bermata lavender.

'Ayah Hinata? Tak mungkin ia terlihat terlalu muda begini kalau begitu ia pasti Hyuuga Neji, anggota rookie 12' pikir Sasori.

Foto selanjutnya ada gadis kecil berambut indigo juga yang sepertinya masih berumur 3 tahun sedang difoto bersama ayah dan ibunya, ibunya juga menggendong bayi yang sepertinya Hanabi itu.

"Keluarga bahagia" ucap Sasori dan mengingat foto keluarga mereka hanyalah ada ayah dan ibu Sasori bersama Sasori yang masih bayi itu.

"Ya, bahagia sampai ibu meninggal" kata gadis dibelakangnya, setelah Sasori melihat ternyata ada Hinata.

"Sesaat setelah aku berfoto bersama seperti itu, ibuku meninggal dan saat itulah kehidupanku berbalik, ayah selalu sibuk bekerja sehingga rumah ini hanya berisi 3 orang klan Hyuuga dan para maid, Neji-nii ada disini karena ayahnya sudah meninggal, ibunya juga" jelas Hinata, Sasori mengangguk.

"Iya, kita senasib Hinata, aku tahu itu" kata Sasori.

"Ayo pergi Sasori-kun" ajak Hinata, Sasori mengangguk dan membawanya ke markas akatsuki, sebelumnya Hinata membawa tas ranselnya karena ia akan menginap disana.

"Hinata!" Konan keluar dari makas akatsuki dan memeluk Hinata.

"Konan-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Markas kita hancur berantakan karena mereka tidak dapat mendekor dengan baik" jelas Konan, Hinata masuk kedalam dan saat melihat markas, ia berkeringat dingin.

Ruang utama markas, tempat berkumpul yang rencananya akan dibuat menjadi ruang untuk pesta Deidara hancur, kertas krep bertebaran dimana-mana, Tobi terlihat sedang meniup balon lalu meletuskannya, Kisame dan Kakuzu sedang membuat tulisan-tulisan aneh yang sepertinya ditujukan kepada Deidara menggunakan huruf Braille, Pein menyobek-nyobek kertas dari majalahnya dan dibuat tempelan disitu, Hidan melakukan ritual disitu.

"Baiklah, Kisame-senpai! Urus tulisan itu! Hapus menggunakan elemen airmu! Jangan salah!" suruh Hinata, Kisame mengangguk dan membereskan tulisannya.

"Pein-senpai, jangan menyobek-nyobek kertas lagi, copot semua gambar itu, Konan-senpai, bantu Pein-senpai" Pein dan Konan segera membereskan tempelan itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Itachi-senpai tolong, ini belikan ya, bersama Sasori-kun juga, pergi ke pasar terdekat menggunakan mangekyou sharinganmu saja, jangan salah, uangnya minta Kakus-senpai" suruh Hinata, Itachi dan Sasori mengangguk dan dengan mengancam Kakuzu mereka meminta uang.

"Minta gak, atau ku-tsukuyomi kau" Itachi sudah mengeluarkan mangekyou sharingannya.

"Mau ku-satetsu? Aku senang kok" Sasori sudah mengeluarkan hito kugutsu kazekage ketiga.

"Hidan-senpai! Selesaikan rituamu secepatnya dan bereskan noda darah itu, menggunakan pel! Cepattt!" Hidan segera menghentikan ritualnya dan membereskan noda darah.

"Kakus-senpai! Kamu harus mau memberikan uang kas akatsuki kepada mereka!" bentak Hinata melihat Kakuzu yang berusaha keras untuk mengelak.

"Zetsu-senpai, diam saja sudah tak apa, Tobi-senpai jangan meletuskan balon itu! Balon itu harus diikat! Diikat!" Tobi segera mengikat balon-balon itu.

Setelah semua selesai dan bersih Hinata mulai menggunting kertas krep yang ada dan memasangkannya dari ujung ke ujung dan membentuk pita besar dan menempelkannya serta diberi sedikit balon di pita itu, ia menata sofa di ruang tengah itu dan menaruh meja didepan sofa yang muat hampir 11 orang itu "Hebat sekali Hinata" kata Konan, Konan masih menulis huruf di spanduk yang nantinya akan bertuliskan.

'Happy Birthday Deidara!'.

"Nah semuanya selesai" kata Hinata melihat ke sekeliling, semua akatsuki heboh dan bertepuk tangan, minus Sasori, Itachi dan Deidara yang emang lagi pergi.

"Kamu pintar sekali Hinata!" puji seluruh orang, sementara Kisame memeluk Hinata.

"I..Iya…Ki…me sen…senpai le..le..lep…as…ka..kan" Hinata tidak dapat bernafas di pelukan Kisame yang sangat erat itu dan Hidan menggeret Kisame dari Hinata.

"Kasihan dia tahu! Dasar #$%^" seru Hidan, Tobi menutup kupingnya karena tidak ingin mendengar ucapan sumpah serapah itu.

"Aku pulang" seru Itachi yang muncul tiba-tiba dan Sasori yang mengikuti.

"Ah mana belanjaannya, Konan-senpai bantu aku ya" Konan mengangguk dan membantu Hinata dan menempelkan tulisan 'jangan masuk dapur atau kena kami jutsuku, dan jutsu dari klan Hyuuga semuanya menelan ludah pelan saat melihat tulisan didapur dan mengerjakan pekerjaan lain.

Hidan tidak melanjutkan ritualnya karena takut dimarahin jadi dia menyantet siapa saja yang lewat menggunakan keris empu gondrongnya, Kakuzu menghitung uang, Tobi lari-lari gaje, Zetsu tidur, Pein membaca majalah piiip, Itachi melihat ke cermin dan menggunakan krim anti keriputnya, Kisame bermain dengan ikan-ikan yang ada di akuarium, Sasori sedang menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan kugutsu pesanan orang lain yang dijual seharga 50.000 ryo.

Lama-kelamaan tercium aroma sedap nan menggugah selera dari dalam dapur, yang lain serentak menghentikan aktivitasnya, saat akan menyentuh pintu dapur tiba-tiba ada serangan kertas-kertas dari dalam dapur.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk!" seru Konan.

"Konan-senpai ini sepertinya kurang garam deh, tambah lagi ya" kata Hinata dari dalam, tiba-tiba.

"Ting-tong" ada bunyi bel.

"Siapa itu? Jangan bilang Deidara" kata Hidan, Hinata segera keluar dari dapur dan membukakannya.

"Eh Hinata nanti jika itu Dei…" kata-kata Kisame tidak dilanjutkan karena sudah dibilangin sama Itachi.

"Tenang saja, Hinata sedang memasang byakugannya pasti bukan Deidara jika ia langsung membukanya" jelas Itachi, yang lain mengangguk.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata lalu memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Hai Hinata-chan, aku dengar ada pesta ultah buat Deidara-senpai jadi aku datang saja" kata Sakura, yang lain mengangguk.

"Maaf ya Temari-chan dan Ino-chan tidak bisa ikut, soalnya mereka sedang sibuk" Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, bantu aku di dapur" ajak Hinata, Sakura mengangguk yang lain menghela nafas dan kembail ke kerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Konan-senpai, ada bala bantuan lagi" kata Hinata di dalam dapur.

"Oh terima kasih Sakura, sini-sini, kamu tolong tunggu sponge cake itu matang ya, kami akan membuat kue, tolong" Sakura segera menunggu sponge cake itu, sementara Hinata membuat coklat meleleh dan Konan membuat selai untuk sponge cake itu.

"Tidak boleh terlalu enek, Deidara-kun menyukai kue coklat, jadi aku akan melelehkan coklat yang banyak dan mengoleskannya diatas sponge cake, jadi akan mengeras nantinya" Konan dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamu memang hebat Hinata-chan" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu 1 jam lagi, berarti kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya" jelas Hinata melirik jam, sudah jam 5 ternyata, Sakura bertanya.

"Memang apa saja sih masakannya Hinata?".

"Itu, kue yang sedang dibuat ini, lalu karage dan chicken katsu, lalu tadi sempat beli soda 5 botol besar dan lain-lain juga" jelas Konan.

"Oh pasti seru! Untung aku ada disini" kata Sakura, mereka pun melanjutkan memasak, tanpa diketahui para cowok yang diluar semuanya menebak-nebak isi kado mereka.

"Ah Pein pasti isinya buku porpiip" tebak Sasori.

"Kok tahu sih? Edisi special cewek berambut pirang loo" tawa Pein tergelak, Sasori sweatdrop.

"Kakuzu mesti beli yang murahan" tebak Hidan, Kakuzu mengangguk.

"Ah semuanya pasti membeli ciri khas masing-masing" kata Itachi, yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kamu sendiri Chi?" Tanya Kisame.

"Aku membelikan dia tas yang diincarnya" kata Itachi.

"Wah hebat sekalii, pasti mahal" kata Kakuzu.

"Hanya 30.000 ryo".

"Itu mahal tau!" kata Kakuzu.

"Kugutsu yang aku buat sekarang harganya mencapai 70.000 ryo, soalnya kugutsuku besar sih" kata Sasori, yang lain mengangguk-angguk berarti paling mahal kadonya adalah Sasori.

"Uhh aku sudah lapar nih" kata Hidan.

"Aku juga" kata Zetsu.

"Tobi mau coba buka" kata Tobi akan membuka dapur, tetapi saat akan terbuka.

"Shugo hake rokujuyonshou!" seru Hinata dan Tobi terpelanting jauh kebelakang menatap tembok dengan bunyi tulang-tulang yang patah.

"Waw" gumam Sakura dan menutup pintu dapur lagi.

"Pacarmu ganas Sas" ucap Itachi kepada Sasori, Sasori pasang muka stay cool padahal dalamnya sudah kaget.

"Hah, salah Tobi sendiri, udah dibilangin juga" dan Sasori pergi menghindar dari serangan pertanyaan akatsuki lainnya.

"Maaf Tobi-senpai!" Hinata berlari menuju Tobi yang masih terjatuh dan Hinata menyembuhkan luka patah tulang Tobi dengan medic-nin, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat, setelah mengetahui itu Tobi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, lagipula aku yang salah, hehe" Tobi tertawa kecil.

"Maaf Tobi-senpai" Hinata meminta maaf lagi dan segera meningkatkan chakranya ditangan.

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Sakura dan membawa kue, dari dapur, sebelum kue itu diburu oleh semua akatsuki Konan segera melancarkan jurusnya untuk menghentikan.

"Hei, Deidara kan belum sampai! Masa kalian akan memakan kue itu!" kata Konan, semuanya mengangguk, benar juga.

"Itachi-senpai, tolong gunakan genjutsumu ya, sepertinya makananya tidak akan aman" pinta Sakura.

"Iya, iya imoutoku" kata Itachi dan membuat muka Sakura memerah.

"Eh! Sasori-kun jangan ya" pinta Hinata yang melihat permintaan Sakura.

"Iya, dasar pacar Sasori" dan Itachi menggunakan genjutsunya kepada anggota akatsuki lain minus Hinata, Sasori, Sakura, dan Konan tentunya.

"Ihh, dasar semuanya gila" kata Sasori melihat semua akatsuki yang terkena genjutsu pada ngiler semua dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yah kalau Sasori-kun juga kena pasti seperti itu kan?" Sasori melihat kepada malaikat kecilnya itu dan mengangguk.

"Yah kalau aku sih terkena genjutsu atau tidak tetap stay cool" dan Sasori mendapat pukulan dari Itachi.

"Narsis kok kebangetan" kata Itachi dan melenggang pergi masih menggunakan genjutsu kepada mereka, Hinata tertawa melihat kepala Sasori yang benjol.

"Sini sini aku sembuhkan" dan Hinata memusatkan chakranya di telapak tangan dan menyembuhkan Sasori.

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucap Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Heh melihat mereka berdua sepertinya iri gimana gitu aku" kata Sakura melihat Sasori dan Hinata.

"Kamu kan punya otouto ku kenapa iri?" Tanya itachi.

"Yeah, tapi otouto mu itu dingin jadi kita cuma gandengan saja kalau jalan gitu doang dan dia diam" jelas Sakura, Konan menanggapi.

"Oh gitu ya, kasihan kamu Sakura" kemudian Konan mendapat sms dari Deidara.

From: Deidara un!

Hai Konan aku sudah dekat un, aku akan sampai 10 menit lagi un.

"HAH!" Konan terperanjat dan segera menuruh Itachi.

"Chi! Cepat sadarkan mereka semua dari genjutsu dan segera bersiap! Deidara akan datang 10 menit lagi!" perintah Konan, Itachi langsung menyadarkan semuanya.

"Ayo bersiap! Deidara akan datang 10 menit! CEPAT!" suruh Itachi, sementara yang lain segera menata dan bersiap untuk Deidara.

"Aku datang un!" seru Deidara.

"Un? Kok gelap sih un?" Tanya Deidara dan menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba.

"Tanjoubi Omedatto Deidara!" seru semuanya yang bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Semuanya? Te..terima kasih un" Deidara memasang muka terharu.

"Iya iya Dei, jangan nangis dong" kata Pein memegang belakang Deidara.

"Jangan pegang-pegang un! Aku ini cowok tulen un!" kata Deidara.

"Deidara-kun, ayo cepat tiup lilinnya dan menyantap masakan yang aku, Konan-senpai dan Sakura-chan buat" Deidara mengangguk.

"Tiup kuenya! Potong lilinnya sekarang juga! Sekarang juga! Sekarang juga!" Tobi menyanyi dengan suara yang pas-pasan dan dipukul Sasori.

"Kebalik, yang benar tiup lilinnya dan potong kuenya" kata Pein membenarkan.

"Oh iya iya, ya sudah tiup lilin dan potong kue!" Deidara melakukannya, dan saatnya makan-makan.

"Kue pertama akan kuberikan kepada….ngg un" Deidara berpikir sedikit.

"Hinata-chan un!" dan Deidara memberikan kue itu ke Hinata, muka Hinata kaget dan memerah sedikit.

"Kenapa aku Deidara-kun?" Tanya sang gadis lavender itu.

"Ya karena kamu yang membuat semua ini kan?" kata Deidara, yang lain mengangguk.

"Makanya itu aku memberimu ini un, maaf ya Sasori" Sasori mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Dei-kun" ucap Hinata, yang lain bertepuk tangan dan menghabiskan kue yang tersedia.

"Selamat ulang tahu ya Dei, tambah tua kau" seru Hidan.

"Selamat semakin mendekati hari kematian" ucap Kakuzu.

"Kenapa un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya karena kamu tambah tua maka kamu akan mendekati kematian" jelas Kakuzu, Deidara hanya terkekeh.

"Hei, karagenya enak!" seru Kisame.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya! Enak sekali! Coba saja!" yang lain menyerbu karage yang disediakan.

"Iya! Enak! Enak!" ucap semuanya kegirangan.

"Hin, Kon, **Sak, enak sekali**" puji Zetsu, mereka hanya mengangguk tanda terima kasih dan memakan karage itu.

"Ayo kita coba chicken katsunya!" seru Kakuzu dan yang cowok menyerbu chicken katsu itu.

Tak sampai 30 menit makanan yang disediakan sudah habis, sedangkan Hinata, Sakura, dan Konan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku para akatsuki cowok itu, soalnya mereka hanya makan sedikit.

"Enak sekali! Kalian memang hebat!" puji Deidara dan membersihkan kotoran dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata.

"Yeah" kata Konan.

"Iya!" seru Sakura.

"Saatnya acara tukar kado!" seru Kisame, yang lain mengangguk.

"Ini dariku, Deidara-kun" kata Hinata sembari menyerahkan kado Hinata.

"Wah bagus sekali! Kamu memang tahu seni un!" puji Deidara melihat lempung berbentuk Deidara.

"Ini Deidara, karena aku sayang sama kamu" kata Tobi, Deidara bergidik.

"Kamu homo Tob?" Tanya Kisame.

"Iya, aku suka sama cewek kok, heheh tapi cowok juga nngg boleh sih,tapi kalau sama cewek kan asyik gitu ngg kamu pasti tahu maksudku mereka itu well hmm tubuhnya" kata Tobi dengan muka innocent, Sasori langsung menarik Hinata kebelakang, Pein juga menarik Konan, Itachi menarik Sakura karena tidak ingin calon imoutonya ini dinodai oleh Tobi.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Tobi kepada para 3 rekannya ini.

"Aku tak ingin Hinata disentuh kamu" kata Sasori memeluk Hinata.

"Aku juga" kata Pein.

"Yah aku sebagai calon aniki yang baik untuk imoutoku juga tidak" kata Itachi.

Muka ketiga cewek yang ditarik kebelakang itu langsung memerah, sangat merah, Hinata sendiri sih, hampir pingsan kalau saja Sasori tidak berkata.

"Kalau pingsan kucium kamu" dan Hinata segera menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tak ingin dicium Sasori, tidak didepan banyak orang.

"Kan cuma bercanda, kalian ini apa-apa dianggap serius" kata Tobi, sementara Deidara sweatdrop melihat hadiah Tobi, topeng bentuk muka Deidara.

"Yah selanjutnya un" datanglah Pein membawakan buku-buku yang tahu sendiri itu adalah buku porpiip.

"Ini, edisi special khusus edisi cewek rambut pirang, sepertimu" Deidara tambah sweatdrop, apakah Pein tidak tahu kalau Deidara paling tidak suka dengan majalah porpiip itu?.

"Ehmm uhh makasih un" kata Deidara, Pein kembali kebelakang, sekarang ada Sakura.

"Ini Deidara-senpai, aku berikan banyak obat-obatan agar saat kamu bertarung obat itu akan menyembuhkan luka itu dari dalam, pengganti ninja medis" kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih un! Ini hebat!" seru Deidara.

"Sakura-chan, itu yang kamu ajarkan kepadaku kan? itu sangat ampuh lho" kata Hinata, Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya, Hinata-chan, kamu juga cepat belajar, hebat sekali" kata Sakura, Sasori berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Aku juga mau dong" Hinata mengangguk.

"Baik Sasori-kun aku sudah membuatnya dalam bentuk injeksi, seperti yang disuruh Sakura-chan" Hinata mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil injeksi didalamnya ada cairan berwana hijau, sepertinya itu obatnya.

"Ini dia Sasori-kun, aku baru saja membuat 2 sampel, mau satu?" Tanya Hinata, Sasori mengangguk.

"Siapa tahu aku butuh ini" kata Sasori mengambil obat itu dan memasukkannya ke tasnya.

"Wah Chi! Ini kan tas yang kuinginkan! Terima kasih ya!" seru Deidara, Itachi mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah semua memberikan kado kepada Deidara, tak terasa sudah jam 8 malam.

"Acara selanjutnya apa nih?" Tanya Konan yang mulai bosan.

"Hyakumonogatari kaidankai tanpa 100 lilin saja un!" usul Deidara.

"Ah bener tuh!" setuju Hidan.

"Benar" kata Kakuzu dan mereka semua akhirnya berkumpul dalam 1 lingkaran dan mematikan lampu dan Itachi menyalakan lilin di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku paling tidak suka dengan cerita hantu" kata Hinata yang sudah gemetaran.

"Aku suka sekali!" kata Sakura.

"Aku benci" ucap Hinata, sedangkan Deidara mulai menceritakan kisahnya memegang lilin di tangannya.

"Un, saat ada di markas ini sendirian! Aku melihat sesuatu didekat kamar Sasori dan saat aku melihat sesuatu itu…." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Dan itu adalah…." Deidara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hinata-chan! awas di belakangmu!" seru Deidara.

"KYAA!" Hinata berteriak dan memeluk orang disampingnya, Sasori.

"Ternyata itu adalah sadako un" kata Deidara enteng, Hinata semakin memperat pelukannya, Sasori sih menikmati saja.

"Masa gitu aja sih Dei?" Tanya Hidan.

"Iya, emang gitu un" kata Deidara.

"Yah Hidan gak takut soalnya dia sendiri sudah mirip zombie" cerocos Pein.

"Hei! Dasar #$%#!##$" ejek Hidan.

"Hinata gak boleh denger kata-kata kasar Hidan, nanti telingamu tak suci lagi" kata Sasori menutup telinga Hinata, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan cerita-cerita seram dari para anggota akatsuki lainnya, minus Hinata karena ia benci cerita seram yang digantikan oleh Sasori, jadi Sasori bercerita 2 kali, dan yang paling seram adalah Kakuzu yang kebetulan suka membaca novel misteri.

"Yeah dasar kakek bangkotan, pasti pengalamannya sudah banyak tuh" ejek Hidan dan Kakuzu mengancam.

"Uang kasmu akan kunaikkan 100% tanpa ampun" Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan uang kas itu menanyakan ke Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, aku baru tahu kalau ada uang kas di akatsuki".

"Iya, kamu anggota baru ya, jadi begini akatsuki itu selalu membayar uang kas setiap minggu sebesar 5000 ryo" jelas Sasori, Hinata langsung menuju Kakuzu.

"Kakus-senpai, aku bayar uang kas ya, ini 10000 ryo, soalnya aku belum bayar uang kas minggu lalu kan?" mata Kakuzu langsung menghijau mendengar kata uang dan segera menerimanya dan mencatatnya.

"Bagus! Sebagai kouhai yang baik memang harus begitu" Sakura yang masih berada disana tertegun.

"He? Kamu menjadi akatsuki Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yes, kamu juga mau tidak Sakura?" Tanya Pein.

"Aku? Nggh" Sakura berpikir keras.

"Mau deh!" seru Sakura.

"Asyik! Pesta!" seru Tobi dan disambut oleh jitakan dari Itachi.

"Mana ada?".

"Ngh teman-teman, maaf ya, tapi sudah jam 12, mau ngapain lagi?" Tanya Konan.

"Ah aku ingin tidur saja, aku harus bangun pagi besok" kata Hinata.

"Aku juga" dukung Sakura.

"Gimana ya? Kamarnya terbatas nih, udah gak ada kamar tambahan lagi, Hinata kamu sama Sasori dan Deidara saja ya kamarnya, Sakura kamu sama Itachi dan Kisame" kata Konan, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku tidak sama Hinata-chan saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah, maaf sih soalnya kalo Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, dan Sasori dijadikan satu kamar mereka ribut semua plus kamu pasti tidak ingin melihat kamar-kamar yang lain" jelas Pein.

"Kamar yang lain?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah kamarnya Kakuzu sama Hidan tuh bener-bener ngeri, terus Tobi sama Zetsu juga, ihhh kalau kalian masuk sana udah kayak neraka deh" jelas Kisame.

"Oh gitu ya? Baiklah" Sakura manggut-manggut dan pergi ke kamar Itachi dan Kisame.

"Maaf mengganggu" pinta Sakura, Itachi dan Kisame mengangguk.

"Hei Hinata-chan un, kamu mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu un? Kami tinggal lo un" kata Deidara yang dibelakangnya sudah ada Sasori yang sedang menguap.

"Ya, ayo Hinata" ajak Sasori, Hinata mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf kalau kamar kami berantakan, maklum lah kamar cowok" kata Sasori sebelum memasuki kamar mereka.

"I..iya" kata Hinata, tetapi saat memasuki kamar mereka, yang berantakan cuma tanah-tanah liat dan kugutsu-kugutsu saja, masih normal lah, mengingat mereka adalah seniman.

"Nah Hinata-chan, kamu tidur disana ya un, biar aku sama Sasori un" jelas Deidara menunjuk kasur berwarna merah itu, rapi sekali.

"Aku mau sama Hinata saja" kata Sasori, muka Hinata memerah.

"Gila kamu un! Bisa-bisa kesucian Hinata-chan terenggut lagi un!" kata Deidara menarik Sasori ke ranjang berwarna kuning.

Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna lavender, bukan gaun tidur karena Hinata tahu ia akan tidur dekat dengan cowok, makanya ia pilih piyama yang aman-aman saja.

"Selamat tidur" kata Hinata setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Deidara dan Sasori mengangguk, mereka masih mengerjakan seni-seni mereka itu.

"Gimana un dengan karyaku kali ini un?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengangkat karyanya yang berbentuk burung hantu.

"Apa? Mau bilang seni adalah ledakan lagi? Seni itu adalah keabadian tahu" seru Sasori dan Deidara yang tersulut emosi menyatakan perang mulut dengan Sasori, Hinata yang berusaha untuk tidur sangat terganggu, dan melemparkan salah satu bantal di tempat tidurnya ke mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur" kata Hinata kepada Deidara dan Sasori.

"Ma…Maaf un" Deidara mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bantal itu, Hinata mengangguk dan menarik selimutnya, tertidur.

"Jangan cari masalah dong" kata Sasori, Deidara hanya menyumpah serapahi Sasori dalam hati.

Jam 6 pagi, Hinata terbangun, memang ia harus bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanan-makanan.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" gumam Hinata dan memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi dengan pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Sasori dan Deidara, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia membereskan pakaiannya dan keluar kamar.

"Ah pagi Hinata-chan" sapa Sakura yang sedang menonton TV.

"Pagi Sakura-chan, yang lain belum pada bangun ya?" Tanya Hinata, Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun ya? Pagi" sapa Konan yang baru keluar dari pintu kamar.

"Pagi Konan-senpai" sapa keduanya balik.

"Kalian membantuku menyiapkan makanan yuk" pinta Konan, Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk lalu mematikan TV.

"Memang seperti ini" kata Konan.

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau jam 6 gini semuanya belum bangun, apalagi pesta tadi malam, paling mereka bangun jam 8, itupun paling pagi" jelas Konan.

"Oh! Jadi begitu ya?" .

"Iya, makanya aku punya cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan makanan, karena jika saat memasak ada salah satu dari mereka saja, masakanku bisa hancur" kata Konan.

"Hancur….bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah Pein itu setiap membantu tidak pernah tidak menghancurkan dapur ini, Kakuzu marah-marah kalau aku menghabiskan bahan apa saja itu, Hidan selalu memberikan bahan-bahan mentah di masakan, Sasori sama Deidara emang gak niat bantu, Itachi indra pengecapnya gak beres, masakannya gak enak sama sekali, Kisame juga, setiap masak ikan dia pasti nangis di pojokan gak mau temannya dimakan, Zetsu malah makan bahan-bahan itu mentah-mentah, Tobi nggak bisa diam disini gak bantu sama sekali, mending gak usah bantu kan?" jelas Konan, Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Setelah memasak selama 2 jam, akhirnya masakan itu selesai, memang cuma sushi dan onigiri yang dimasak, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama juga membuat masakan untuk 12 orang.

"Hinata, Sakura kamu tidak usah membangunkan anak-anak lain, nanti juga paling mereka bangun sendiri" kata Konan, Hinata mengangguk.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Sakura dan memakan sushi serta onigirinya, mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal di meja makan, tidak terasa sudah jam 9 pagi.

"Belum ada yang bangun nih Konan-senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya sudah apa boleh buat, kita harus bangunkan mereka" kata Konan, Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Udah ada tuh Itachi-senpai sama Kisame-senpai sudah bangun, yang lainnya belum ada yang bangun" jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah Hin, bangunkan Sasori sama Deidara, aku akan membangunkan Pein, Zetsu, dan Tobi, Sakura bangunkan Hidan sama Kakuzu ya" perintah Konan, Sakura dan Hinata menganguk dan menuju kamar mereka, saat membuka pintu, muka Hinata memerah, niat untuk membangunkan mereka seketika pupus ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sasori dan Deidara yang bertelanjang dada, berganti pakaian.

1 detik,,,,

2 detik….

3 detik….

"KYAAA!" Hinata berteriak dan menutup pintu sekeras mungkin dan berlari menuju ruang makan, memegang mukanya yang panas.

"ADA APA?" seru semua akatsuki yang baru bangun, minus Saso, Dei, Konan, Saku, Hina yang masih bengong.

"Hinata, kenapa mukamu merah?" Tanya Hidan.

'Ahh! Aku malu sekali! Hinata! Hinata! Aku baru sekali ini lihat cowok telanjang dada! Waa! Dan tubuh Sasori-kun serta Deidara-kun mm bagus juga, apa? TIDAK! Apa yang kamu pikirkan! Hinata! Sadar! Sadar! Uh…Mereka semua sama-sama berotot, kuat, dan…..waahhhh apa yang aku pikirkan?' pikir Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yah salah kamu juga sih Hin, masa mau masuk gak ketuk pintu dulu" kata Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu juga.

"A…aku tahu" gumam Hinata.

"Maaf ya un" kata Deidara yang sekarang sudah memakai baju, Hinata menengok keatas dan menengok ke Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori brukk.

"Hinata-chan!" pekik Deidara.

"Gawat dia pingsan" kata Sasori dan menggotong Hinata ke kamar tidurnya.

"Sas, mending kamu jangan dekat-dekat Hinata dulu deh, bisa-bisa pingsan lagi dia" kata Konan, Sasori mengangguk, diikuti Deidara.

"Eh emangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Pein.

"Anuu si Hinata itu mau bangunin Sasori sama Deidara terus pas dibuka pintu kamarnya ia ngliat si Saso ma Dei itu lagi ganti baju dan telanjang dada gitu" jelas Konan, yang lain masang muka shock.

"What! enak juga ya Hinata-chan" kata Tobi dan mendapat 5 buah pukulan di kepalanya.

"Kamu beneran homo ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Kagak! Sumpah deh!" kata Tobi membentuk huruf V.

"Huh" Itachi hanya mendengus.

"Hinata-chan, bangun un, bangun un" Deidara menepuk pipi Hinata.

"Hei Hin, bagun dong, sampai kapan kamu mau pingsan?" Sasori ikut-ikutan menepuk pipi Hinata.

"Hush! Kalian tu pergi keluar sana! Biar aku sama Sakura yang mengurus" usir Konan.

"Apaan sih! Ini kan kamarku dan Dei!" marah Sasori, Konan balik marah.

"Kamu itu! Hinata pingsan karena kalian berdua! Apa jadinya kalau Hinata bangun dan melihat kalian berdua? Nanti dia akan pingsan lagi! Dari tadi sudah dibilangin juga!".

"Benar juga un, ayo kita pergi un" kata Deidara menarik Sasori.

"Huhh, ya sudah" Sasori mengikuti Deidara dan pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Hinata-chan, bangun" kata Sakura dan mengalirkan chakra kedalam tubuh Hinata.

"Ummh" sedikit demi sedikit Hinata membuka matanya, dan tersadar.

"Aah! Aku tak sengaja melihat,,, melihat.." Hinata gelagapan sendiri dan mukanya memerah.

"Iya kami tahu" kata Konan, pergi keluar, pikiran Konan berubah, pasti asyik meninggalkan Sasori dan Hinata dikamar berduaan, pikirnya.

"E ehh Konan-senpai?" Tanya Sakura mengikuti Konan, Hinata masih bengong.

"Hei, Sasori silahkan saja kalau mau menjenguk Hinata" dan Konan menarik Sakura pergi, Sasori pergi kekamarnya.

'Aduh kalau lihat Sasori-kun jadi ingat kejadian yang tadi! Huwaa' pikir Hinata yang mukanya sudah blushing stadium akhir.

"Hei mukamu memerah, ada apa?" tanya Sasori dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hinata, membuat Hinata memerah lagi.

"Tidak panas kok atau emh aku tahu deh" Sasori menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Pasti kamu mikirin yang tadi kan?" Hinata menggeleng tetapi mukanya sangat merah sehingga tidak dapat menipu Sasori.

"Bohong, kamu pasti suka pemandangan tadi" bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata.

"Sa….Sa,,,so.." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasori mendiamkan mulut Hinata dengat bibirnya sendiri.

"Umphh" erang Hinata saat Sasori menciumnya, Hinata yang terduduk di lantai dan disandarkan di dinding, Sasori yang memegang kedua tangan Hinata sehingga tidak dapat bergerak, Hinata pasrah, akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

"Gimana? Sudah dapat berbicara lagi?" Tanya Sasori saat melepaskan ciumannya, Hinata menunduk, tidak ingin melihat mata Sasori.

"Bi…bisa" kata Hinata, Sasori menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hahaha maaf deh Hinata" kata Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, Hinata terdiam.

"Lihat aku" suruh Sasori.

"A…apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu manis sekali, ya sudah sana keluar" perintah Sasori.

"Huh diusir lagi" gerutu Hinata.

"Atau,,,kamu mau melihat aku mandi ya? Ayo sini" ajak Sasori menarik tangan Hinata.

"Aa! Nggak! Aku keluar dulu! Bye!" Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasori dan pergi dari kamar itu, Sasori hanya terkikik geli.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura yang masih menyeruput tehnya.

"Iya, kok mukamu merah gitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya un" dukung Deidara.

"Apa jangan-jangan..," duga Konan.

"Tidak! Kalian ini mikir apa sih? Tidak kok!" teriak Hinata dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Yah kan kita belum ngomong apa-apa" tukas Hidan.

"Yes yes" kata Kakuzu sok inggris.

"Haduh anggota kita satu ini kalau emang ada apa-apa sama kamu dan Sasori kan bisa bilang" ucap Pein.

"Ti..tidak!" Hinata membentak Pein, Pein tutup mulut.

"Hooo kamu itu saat marah juga tetap manis un" Deidara mengangkat dagu Hinata memaksa Hinata menatap matanya.

"Huhhh lepaskan, Deidara-kun" bisik Hinata.

"Iya iya un" kata Deidara melepaskan jarinya dari dagu Hinata.

"Huhh ya sudah, aku akan bereskan mejanya, sana kalian lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan" suruh Konan, yang lain mengangguk dan menonton TV.

"Hei aku mau lihat upin dan ipin!" seru Tobi, tetapi sebelum ia menyentuh remotenya, sudah diambil oleh Deidara.

"Tidak boleh un, bagusan film The Grudge" kata Deidara menyalakan TV dan menggganti ke channel the grudge.

"Apaan sih Dei! Aku kan mau nonton upin dan ipin!" seru Tobi.

"Huh bagusan The Grudge un, setuju kan teman-teman? un" Tanya Deidara ke akatsuki yang lain.

"Yup benar" kata Itachi.

"Humm iya iya" dukung Hidan yang lain hanya mengangguk kecuali Hinata yang sudah ketakutan.

"Pagi-pagi nonton The Grudge? Kalian gila apa?" seru Hinata, yang sudah gemetaran dan mukanya memucat.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan The Grudge itu gak serem sama sekali kok!" kata Sakura, pemikiran akatsuki yang lain sama (minus Sasori dan Konan).

'Ha? Gak serem sama sekali? Dia cewek apaan sih?' dan bersweatdrop ria.

"Be….benarkah?" Hinata memastikan, yang lain kembalu bergubrak ria minus Konan dan Sasori.

'Dia itu polos sekali sih!'.

"Iya bener deh, percaya ya sama Sakura-chan" kata Sakura membentuk simbol peace di jarinya, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah" katanya meski agak ragu-ragu soalnya biasanya setiap Sakura bertindak seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu.

10 menit menonton.

"HUWAA!" teriak Hinata dan menutup matanya dan kembali menonton.

"KYAAA!" seru Hinata lagi dan matanya sudah berair, siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata dari mata lavender indahnya, dia sudah kembali tenang sebelum.

"AAAAAHH!" Hinata lagi-lagi berteriak, seolah meneriakkan semua teriakan yang dipendam oleh para akatsuki yang lain (minus Sasori) karena mereka gengsi kalau teriak dan hanya gemetaran saja serta muka mereka memucat, Konan merangkul Pein dan dibalas oleh Pein.

"AAAAAumphh!" seru Hinata dan yang lain kaget dengan teriakan Hinata lalu umph Hinata juga, setelah mereka semua melihat kebelakang ada Sasori yang membekap mulut Hinata, Sasori baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sssht! Diam jangan teriak-teriak nanti dikira ada apa-apa" kata Sasori masih membekap mulut Hinata, air mata Hinata meleleh menggantikan teriakannya, setelah itu ia menonton lagi dan tidak ada teriakan melainkan hanya terkesiap saat ada adegan-adegan horor dan mengeluarkan air mata, muka yang pucat pasi membuat Sasori memeluknya dari belakang dan mendudukkan Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Masih takut?" Tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya sudah" kata Sasori lagi dan memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata merasa nyaman ada didalam dekapan Sasori, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasori yang bidang.

Sesekali ia berteriak kecil dan juga terkesiap, tapi justru inilah Hinata yang disukai Sasori, Hinata yang membutuhkannya.

"Huaah filmnya serem banget!" kata Hidan ketika filmnya sudah selesai, ia melihat ke temannya yang lain.

"Iya benar" dukung Itachi.

"Yupp" kata Sasori yang masih memangku Hinata, Hinata hanya diam saja, mukanya sangat pucat, matanya sembab, air mata masih membekas dipipinya yang putih, sangat putih.

"Waa! Seram un!" seru Deidara.

"Tobi tidak pernah melihat film seseram ini".

"Hah! Lumayan juga film ini" kata Sakura masih segar bugar sementara yang lain sudah keringatan, pucat, gangguan jiwa, dan ada juga Sasori yang masih tenang-tenang saja.

You take my heart away when my whole word was grey you give me everything

Nada dering handphone Sakura berbunyi, ia menyadarinya dan mengangkat HP X6 nya yang sama seperti Hinata, bedanya ini berwarna pink.

"Halo Sakura-chan disini, ah Sasuke! Ha? Aku ada bersama Hinata, iya iya di mana? Ah disitu ya, kapan? hah sekarang? Okee" Sakura mengakhir panggilannya dan berbalik arah ke Hinata.

"Hinata-chan aku pulang dulu ya" pinta Sakura, Hinata mengangguk kecil dan berbisik yang sepertinya berbunyi.

"Bye Sakura".

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain Sakura menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke, di sebuah mall Konoha di kedai kopi.

"Hai Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura tersenyum manis, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan mereka memulai kencan mereka.

-x-

"Ah aku pulang dulu dadah semua" pamit Hinata kepada para anggota akatsuki lain.

"Dadah Hinata" seru mereka semua serempak, Hinata hanya tersenyum sopan dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hinata, kamu yakin tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Sasori kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya menggeleng dan berkata.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun, tidak usah, aku naik taksi saja, nanti merepotkanmu lagipula masih siang" Sasori memang setelah ini ada acara, acara perkumpulan puppet master dari berbagai macam daerah, Itachi maju kedepan dan menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkanmu Hinata" kata Itachi, Hinata hanya menoleh kepada Itachi.

"Rumahmu kan lumayan jauh dari sini" Hinata melihat sebentar, menoleh ke Sasori meminta jawaban.

"Apa boleh buat, lagipula aku takut ada apa-apa, Itachi jaga dia ya" pinta Sasori, Itachi mengangguk dan menarik Hinata ke mobil fortuner kesayangannya.

"Permisi ya Itachi-senpai" kata Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi, Itachi mengangguk dan mereka melesat pergi ke rumah Hinata.

-x-

"Ah Itachi-senpai mau masuk?" tawar Hinata, Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja" Hinata memasuki rumahnya disambut oleh pelukan dari Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee! Siapa orang itu?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ini? Ah perkenalkan ini Uchiha Itachi, dia mengantarkanku pulang menggantikan Sasori-kun, ia senpaiku di sekolah" jelas Hinata, Hanabi menatap Itachi.

"Wa kamu benar-benar orang yang keren, perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari Hinata-nee" jelas Hanabi, Itachi mengangguk.

"Iya, panggil aku Itachi-senpai saja, atau Itachi-nii jika kamu mau" kata Itachi.

"Ah! Itachi-nii saja" kata Hanabi, Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah" kata Itachi, Hanabi lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Itachi-senpai, boleh aku memanggil Itachi-nii juga?" pinta Hinata.

"Hn, boleh-boleh saja" kata Itachi, Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii!" Hinata tanpa sengaja merangkul leher Itachi yang blushing berat.

"A ah! Maaf Itachi-nii!" seru Hinata ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang merangkul leher Itachi dan sesegera mungkin melepaskannya.

"Tak apa-apa, ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya Hin" pamit Itachi, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

-x-

Pagi-pagi sekali sang putri tidur telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, ia melirik sedikit ke jam dinding berwarna lavender di dindingnya, masih jam 4 pagi.

"Hoahm! Huh sudah saatnya aku bangun!" kata putri itu, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela kamarnya, suasana dingin segera memenuhi kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-nee! Hinata-nee! Ayo kita segera melakukan yoga!" seru adik kecilnya, tiba-tiba saja adiknya mendadak menyukai yoga lalu ia dan Hinata berlatih yoga dari jam empat seperempat sampai jam setengah enam.

"Iya iya Hanabi, tunggu nee-chan sebentar" kata Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia mengenakan tank top dan celana pendek training olahraga biasa.

Setelah latihan dengan Hanabi sampai jam setengah enam, Hinata masuk kedalam kamar putih-lavendernya itu melihat ke kalender mungil yang terletak di meja.

"Sebentar lagi, kenaikan kelas, serta kelulusan kakak-kakak kelas, berarti kelulusan Sasori-kun" bisik Hinata melihat ke kalender kesayangannya.

"Tinggal 3 bulan lagi, waktuku bersama Sasori-kun di sekolah ini, di SMA Konoha".

-x-

"TIN TIN TIN" suara klakson terdengar nyaring di telinga Hinata, Hinata tahu siapa sang pemilik klakson bandel itu, Akasuna no Sasori, Hinata segera beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju ke luar rumah, sampai di mobil BMW Sasori, duduk di kursi penumpang, tepat disamping kursi pengemudi.

"Pagi, my angel" sapa Sasori.

"Gombal, pagi Sasori-kun" kata Hinata terkekeh kecil.

"Kamu manis sekali pagi ini" puji Sasori.

"Terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum lembut, Sasori mengecup bibir Hinata lembut sebelum akhirnya ia berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Tapi walaupun kau gombal, aku tetap mencintaimu" kata Hinata merangkul lengan Sasori.

"Gyaah Hinata! Aku masih menyetir!" Sasori panik membanting setir ke kanan dan mengerem mendadak.

"Gomen, Sasori-kun" Hinata lupa bahwa Sasori masih konsen menyetir, ia memilin-milin akhir roknya dan menunduk, Sasori tersenyum pasrah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya dan mengemudi lagi.

"Hehehe, Sasori-kun kamu setelah ini ke universitas mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Aku universitas Konoha bareng anak akatsuki lainnya minus kamu dan Sakura" kata Sasori, Hinata tersenyum.

"Jurusan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Perninjaan?" kata Sasori, masih ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Dengan akatsuki juga?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan mengambil ilmu perninjaan khusus kugutsu" kata Sasori yakin, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku juga deh, nanti mau ke situ setelah lulus, jurusan perninjaan, khususnya pengaliran chakra dan medic-nin" kata Hinata, Sasori mengangguk.

"Baguslah, nanti setelah lulus kita masih dapat bertemu juga" Sasori tersenyum lembut, muka Hinata memerah sedikit.

"Hhe iya Sasori-kun" balas Hinata, menantikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

-x-

3 Bulan kemudian

Bunga Sakura berguguran, wangi bunga itu menyeruak dan menebarkan wangi yang manis, gadis berambut indigo dan pink terlihat sedang bercengkerama dengan kakak-kakak kelasnya, mereka semua tersenyum, para lulusan mengenakan jas sekolah mereka dengan bunga tersemat di dada kiri mereka.

"Hidan-senpai selamat ya" kata Hinata memeluk Hidan, muka Hidan memerah sedikit, dan pundaknya ditepuk Sasori.

"Hoi jangan keenakan ya" Hinata tersenyum kecil, begitu pula Sasori.

"Iya iya dasar #$%$#$" Sasori masih menunjukkan kebiasaannya, menutup telinga Hinata, Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Selamat ya Kakuzu-senpai" kata Sakura tersenyum manis, Kakuzu diam saja, padahal dibalik cadarnya dia sudah tersenyum senyum gaje.

"Selamat ya Pein-senpai" Hinata dan Sakura mengucapkan secara bersamaan, Pein sebenarnya ingin memeluk mereka yang imut-imut ini, tetapi dilarang oleh Konan.

"Selamat ya Konan-senpai" Sakura memeluk Konan, Hinata juga.

"Iya iya, jangan kesepian ya" kata Konan menenangkan.

"Selamat ya Kisame-senpai" seru Sakura, Kisame nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"Selamat Itachi-nii" Hinata memeluk Itachi, Sasori diam saja, ia juga sudah tahu alasan Hinata memanggilnya dengan nii.

"Hn, terima kasih imoutouku" kata Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Hei jika dia imoutomu, aku otoutomu dong" sahut Sasori dari belakang Itachi.

"Haha tidak, otoutoku cuma Sasuke-baka" kata Itachi tersenyum lembut, Sasori menekuk sudut bibirnya ke bawah dan melenggang pergi.

"Bercanda Sasori, haha" lanjut Itachi, Sasori berbalik sebentar lalu melenggang pergi lagi.

"Maaf ya nii, Sasori-kun memang seperti itu orangnya" kata Hinata, Itachi hanya tertawa.

"Yah, aku tahu" Hinata tersenyum kecil dan beranjak pergi.

"Selamat ya Zetsu-senpai" kata Sakura, Zetsu tersenyum misterius, Sakura swt, menjauh dari Zetsu.

"Selamat ya Tobi-senpai" ucap Hinata, Tobi tersenyum samar, dibalik topeng.

"Pelukan untukku mana Hinata-chan?" Hinata memeluk Tobi sebentar dan beralih ke orang lain.

"Selamat Deidara-senpai" seru Sakura, Deidara berhigh five dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih un" sahut Deidara, Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat ya Sasori-kun" ucap Hinata dan disambut ciuman lembut dari Sasori.

"Yeah, jaga diri baik-baik ya, Hinata" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Hoi senpai, aku tak akan kalah lho" kata Naruto, Sasori menyeringai kejam.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, ah tapi, aku titip Hinata ya" kata Sasori, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hoho sudah pasti dong, ya sudah sukses ya Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto, Sasori menyeringai memegang tangan halus Hinata.

"Hinata ada satu hal yang aku ingin katakan padamu" kata Sasori, kelopak bunga sakura tampak beterbangan saat Sasori mengatakan itu, rambut Hinata yang halus pun mendapati kelopak sang bunga tengah bersarang di rambutnya, Sasori membersihkan kelopak bunga itu dari rambut Hinata.

"Would you be my fiancée?" tanya Sasori, mata Hinata membelalak.

"Bukan..bukannya ini terlalu ce…cepat ya Sas….Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada kata-kata terlalu cepat, adanya kata-kata yang terlalu lambat, jika terlalu lambat malah akan menyesal, ayolah aku tidak suka menunggu, kamu tahu itu" desak Sasori, Hinata tersenyum manis.

"With pleasure" ucapnya dan memeluk Sasori, Sasori tersenyum dan memberikan Hinata cincin yang sangat indah.

"Uwa! Keren! Keren! Sasori memang hebat!" seru semua orang yang ada disana, mereka termangu melihat adegan SasoHina itu, Naruto menghela nafas, kecewa karena sudah didahului oleh senpainya itu.

"Hehe selama kalian belum menikah aku masih punya kesempatan" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tak akan" tolak Sasori.

"Wuahh selamat ya! Sasori, Hinata!" seru semua orang yang ada disana.

"Heyy jadi kalian melihat ya?" pipi Hinata bersemu kemerahan.

"Iyalah! Kalian saja yang asyik dengan dunia sendiri" kata Itachi.

"Itachi-nii".

"Langgeng ya" kata Kisame.

"Sas, jangan sakitin dia lho" kata Hidan, Sasori mengangguk.

"Hebat deh un! I like ur style un!" seru Deidara kegirangan sendiri.

"Terima kasih semuanya" seru Hinata memeluk mereka semua.

_**O W A R I**_

Hinata: Aku telah selesai menceritakan kisahku yang mungkin menurut kalian tidak menarik, tetapi bagaimana dengan kisah kalian sendiri? *ngedipin satu mata* bye!

-x-

A/N: wahh akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje abal-abal ini, gimana menurut kalian? Ah Hinata akan muncul di kisahku yang lain, pairing NaruHina, judulnya You, baca ea! Senangnya fic ini selesai juga! Beban satu sudah lepas! Masih ada beban lagi, haha byee, Terima kasih telah membaca sampai disini ataupun me review ^^ yang mana saja boleh kok. Wahahah perasaan Itachi kok jadi tukang pukul gitu ya?

Salam hangat (sekali)

Akasuna no NiraDEI Un


End file.
